Tu as le choix Arc Premier
by Shangreela
Summary: CHAP 11 EN LIGNE! Un lycée. Des élèves. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais qu'en estil qd un élève pas vrmt normal a besoin d'un certain Duo Maxwell, qui n'aime pas vrmt les vampires...? 1x2x1 Vous fiez pas au Rating, j'y comprends rien alors j'ai mit au pif
1. Prologue

**Tu as le choix**

Des couloirs vides et silencieux. Sous le pâle soleil matinal, le sol carrelé de blanc terne luisait doucement. Quelques plantes posées sur les placards accolés aux murs narguaient, bien à l'abri dans leurs classes, l'air frais s'engouffrant par les larges fenêtres abaissées. Les feuilles bien vertes et la sève fraîche, une des plantes jetait son dévolu sur un charmant jeune homme profondément occupé à jouer à _Final Fantasy_ sous la table qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons et une fille.

« Attention ! souffla un jeune homme blond.

Vif comme l'éclair, le garçon rangea le jeu sous son pull et s'appliqua à dissocier thèse, synthèse et antithèses. Vous me direz : thèse, synthèse et antithèse en 1ere ? Et je vous répondrai aimablement que leur prof est du genre à reprendre intégralement le programme de troisième pour être sûr des acquis. Bien aimable me direz-vous alors, et je vous ferez remarquer qu'ils sont en 1ere, et donc qu'ils ne seraient pas là si lesdites notions n'étaient pas acquises. Mais bref, passons.

Le prof se pencha donc sur le dos du petit blond, jetant un œil à sa feuille…

« Hm… oui, bien, bien, continuez…

…et passa à une autre table.

Le favori de la plante verte le regarda partir avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Franchement, j'vous, jure, ce prof… ! fit-il en levant les yeux aux ciel. Il est bien sympa de nous faire reprendre les bases pour qu'on les ait, mais on est en 1ere ! Au fait, merci Quat ! ajouta-t-il en souriant au blond.

- De rien, Duo…

Duo sourit.

_**Quatre est vraiment un ange… **_

Le jeune homme, toujours prêt à aider et à rendre service, était adorable. Un cœur gros comme ça sous une montagne de tendresse, de soin, de sollicitude et de tac. La dernière chose étant ce qu'il manquait le plus sûrement à Duo…

Sous la table, Duo chercha la main de son ami et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Puis retourna à son _Final Fantasy_.

* * *

« Aaaaaaaah ! s'écria un jeune homme pourvu d'une longue natte, le prétendant de la fameuse plante verte en s'étirant comme un chat. Adieu tortionnaires, tortures, et prison ! déclama-t-il ensuite très sérieusement.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop, là, Duo ? lança Quatre, près de lui.

Ce à quoi il eut une jolie petite langue de présentée.

« Maxwell, cesse donc tes pitreries ! Tu es en 1ere, plus en petite section !

- Oh toi, Wuffy !

- WUFEI, Maxwell !

- Meuh voui Feifei ! répliqua tout naturellement le natté.

Il démarra au quart de tour, poursuivit par un petit chinois teigneux très furibard.

« Ils sont impossible des deux-là… murmura la jeune fille avec de lourdes anglaises reposant sur les épaules.

- A qui le dis-tu… soupira le blond en replaçant son sac un peu plus haut sur son épaule. Allez, viens… Ils seraient capables de s'entretuer avant qu'on arrive…

- J'me demande si ça serait vraiment une grande perte…

Quatre laissa son rire s'échapper.

« Wufei te manquerais trop… lança-t-il mine de rien.

- Mais pas du tout ! dénia vigoureusement la jeune femme, les pommettes rougissantes.

- Sally… Pas la peine de faire semblant, je le sens, lui rappela-t-il en posant sa main sur son cœur.

- Gnm… grogna-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.

Quatre lui dédia un sourire en coin accompagné d'un regard malicieux… et ça voulait tout dire !

* * *

Il sentit un regard sur lui. Lourd, insistant. Pénétrant. Du genre qui mettrait –très– mal à l'aise le plus psychotique des psychopathes. Il sentit comme une main, puissante, froide, meurtrière, qui se refermait sur son cœur, lentement. Avec une lenteur calculée, voulue ; sadique. Quatre se retourna brusquement.

Il Le vit.

Adossé à un mur, bras croisés sur la poitrine, tête baissée, le visage caché par de longues mèches brunes rebelles. Habillé tout en noir, comme à son habitude. Deux pierres froides et brillantes. Deux saphirs purs au milieu des mèches.

Quatre inspira brutalement comme la main se resserrait cruellement, puis hoqueta et se plia sous la douleur. Il avait l'impression que l'on tentait de lui arracher quelque chose. Une chose qui ne pouvait se tenir, qu'il avait depuis toujours, qu'il gardait tout au fond de son cœur. Il ressentit une douce flamme chaude l'envahir tout entier, calmer ses convulsions. Sa vue se teinta de rouge, soulignant d'un léger halo lumineux le garçon qui lui faisait tant de mal. Il connaissait cette flamme. Vive, douce, protectrice et forte. C'était celle de Duo. Cet élève tentait de lui arracher Duo, de l'ôter de son cœur. De capturer Duo.

« QUAT-CHAN !

Son bourreau cligna brièvement des yeux, ses longues mèches noires secouées par un sursaut – de surprise ? – et la douleur reflua doucement. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, le garçon avait disparu.

« Quatre !

La main de Duo se posa sur son épaule, et le natté se pencha vers lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue, redressant son visage. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui en voyant les rivières luisant sur les joues rondes de son ami.

« Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ! Dis-moi !

- … !

Sans répondre, Quatre fixa son ami natté, visiblement inquiet pour lui. Le châtain, agenouillé dans la boue causée par la pluie de la nuit précédente, tenait doucement mais fermement son visage entre ses mains.

« Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… ? murmura doucement le garçon.

- Je… Rien, rien…

- Encore une crise ?

Duo n'était pas sans ignorer que le petit blond – ce cher ange – accessoirement son meilleur ami, était empathe. Le garçon savait ériger de solides barrières autour de son pouvoir, mais parfois, celles-ci ne suffisaient plus, et les émotions de la foule ambiante le submergeraient. Il faisait alors une crise. Cela arrivait peu souvent heureusement, mais pour Quatre, c'était très douloureux et pénible.

**_Cependant, jamais il n'a eu de telles réactions… Normalement, il ne se plie jamais… Il n'a jamais mal au point de trembler… C'est étrange…_**

« Oui, c'est ça… C'est ça, encore une crise, oui…

Furtivement, Quatre jeta un coup d'œil au mur où était adossé le garçon peu avant. Rien.

« Quatre… Appelles-nous, quand c'est comme ça…

Doucement, le natté le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, et doucement, le berça. Quatre savait qu'il allait émettre des ondes apaisantes ; il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'il faisait une crise. Sentir ces ondes lénifiantes le calmait, l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle de ses barrières. Duo avait un effet miraculeux sur lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était son meilleur ami !

Timidement, Quatre posa sa tête sur l'épaule du natté. Plus que jamais, il voulait voir qu'il n'était pas un mirage.

Duo fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié, et pour cause ! La conduite de Quatre était franchement bizarre… Jamais il ne se comportait de telle manière en temps normal...

« Ça va mieux, Quat-chan ? demanda doucement Duo.

- Oui… Merci Duo…

- De rien Poucy Quat… C'est normal !

Quatre sourit devant la générosité de son ami. Duo était vraiment incroyable ! Le cœur sur la main, gentil, attentif, chaleureux. Le jeune homme s'investissait vraiment dans ses histoires. Il se mettait à fond dans une amitié, quitte à en ressortir aussi brisé qu'un vase turc après une scène de ménage. Certes il était quelque peu… indiscipliné, mais cette frivolité apparente cachait un caractère qui savait se montrer ferme en cas d'urgences, et très sérieux lorsqu'il le fallait. Quatre savait cela, étant passé par chacun des cas possibles et imaginables aux côtés de son ami.

La main douce de Duo glissant dans ses cheveux le fit sourire. Il leva ses grands yeux purs vers son ami, une expression adorable sur le visage. Duo le fixait comme un père surveillerait son enfant qui avait fait son premier pas. Dois-je aussi rajouter que Duo pouvait se montrer très protecteur envers ses amis ? Principalement Quatre – ce cher ange blond, ce cher Quatre ! – et Sally, Wufei ne supportant pas d'être materné car trop fier pour compter sur quelqu'un ?

« Encore une crise, Winner ?

- Oui… répondit Quatre en souriant à Wufei, les yeux fermés. Mais je vais mieux maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Duo s'est occupé de toi ? demanda Sally.

- Oui.

- Bien, dit-elle, et elle parut soulagée.

Il n'était tous les deux pas sans ignorer que seul Duo avait le pouvoir de calmer Quatre lors de ses crises, même les plus violentes. Voulant les rassurer, Quatre leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oï, Quat-chou, tu vas faire concurrence au soleil, arrête ! grogna Duo derrière lui.

Le blond éclata de rire.

* * *

****

**_Je t'aurais… Je te veux, et je t'aurais. Par tous les moyens ! Prépare-toi à être MIEN, "Duo Maxwell"._**

Dans un couloir, une ombre disparut dans l'obscurité.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…_

Ben voilou, le premier chap de finit J'espère fournir une update régulière, mais rien n'est moins sûr !

chibi eyes de La Mort Qui Tue Duo Maxwell Vous pensez que ce prologue mérite un chtit minus mais Ô combien adoré rewie.. ?


	2. Rencontre, ou?

Slt tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant qu'à moi ! Je tiens à vous dire que j'adore écrire cette histoire, même si les updates ne seront pas très régulières ni fréquentes, pardonnez-moi! s'incline devant son écran Gomen nasaï!

Et sans plus attendre,

BONNE LECTURE

**Tu as le choix**

Un jeune homme riant couvait son compagnon d'un regard protecteur alors que celui-ci lui détaillant avec force gestes une scène particulièrement drôle de son cours de grec ancien.

« Ces deux-là… y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Le garçon qui venait de parler, le tient mat et les cheveux noirs compressés dans une sévère queue de cheval, soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas gentil ce que tu viens de dire, Feifei, susurra un garçon natté en cessant de rire, le menton tremblotant et les yeux remplis de larmes.

- C'est W.U.F.E.I, Maxwell, WUFEI ! hurla ledit Feifei en se tournant vers l'autre.

- Voui Wuffy

- Je vais te tueeeeeeeeer !

Le condamné tenta de se cacher de son condamneur en se réfugiant derrière la mince silhouette de l'ange blond présent à ses côtés. Puis, changeant de tactique, il sauta par-dessus le petit muret du cloître, et déguerpi à toute allure vers n'importe où, poursuivi par un Wufei fulminant de rage. S'il avait un sabre dans la main, Quatre et Sally étaient sûrs qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à en faire usage. Là, _tout de suite_, _maintenant_. Oui oui !

Vous me direz, « le cloître » ? Et moi je vous répondrai « Oui, le cloître ! » servi avec un grand sourire. Attendez que je vous explique un peu : Quatre, Sally, Duo et Wufei, étaient tous les quatre – du moins jusqu'à ce que Duo ne détale comme un lapin poursuivi de son faucon perso ( alias Chang Wufei )– dans ce qui fut bien des siècles auparavant le cloître d'une magnifique abbaye.

Un petit muret d'une petite soixantaine de centimètres s'élevait à 2,20m du mur, délimitant un corridor carré, offrant tout de même plusieurs sorties ( deux exactement, placées l'un en face de l'autres, au nord et au sud, soigneusement alignées ). Au milieu, l'on avait conservé la géographie exacte du jardin abbatial : quatre carrés de pelouses et plantes diverses ornaient les coins, et au centre s'épanouissait un large losange où les élèves aimaient à s'allonger pour flâner. Les allées étaient gravillonnées de petits cailloux blancs crémeux qui teintaient gentiment sous les semelles.

Les différentes salles du bâtiment de pierre reconverties en salles de classe comportant le lus de modernité possibles sans endommagé les locaux, les lycéens avaient ainsi l'insigne honneur d'étudier dans ce qui fut pendant des dizaines d'années le lieu de culte de l'ordre religieux le plus puissants de la région.

Jouxtant l'aile Nord du bâtiment ( autrefois cellules des prêtres ) une église de taille fort honorable sans être vulgaire permettait, tout comme l'abbaye elle-même, aux élèves de la section Histoire de l'Art de s'étrenner à faire leurs premières investigations et théories sur le terrain.

Elle comportait une particularité singulière, qui consistait en une rosace de marbre rose pur, encastré dans la roche grise, et surmontée d'un magnifique calvaire doré, prenant de réalisme. Elle se situait au point de rencontre des rosaces lignées des transepts. Il était évident que toute la structure de l'église avait été reconsidérée à partir de cette rosace, et donc qu'elle avait une grande importance. Cependant, au fil des ans – des siècles ! – aucun archéologue n'avait pu déterminer laquelle. L'on avait établi tous et toutes les axes, courbes, relations, etc… possibles, imaginables – et même pour certaines fois inimaginable – mais toujours cela s'était relevé infructueux. Il fallût pourtant que ce point-ci fût important pour que tout l'agencement de l'église soit remanié de façon à correspondre aux « normes » de l'époque sans s'écarter de cette rosace de marbre.

Doucement, Quatre alla s'appuyer confortablement au mur, de manière à observer tout son soûl la course-poursuite de ses deux amis.

_**Wufei peut en dire ce qu'il veut, je sais qu'il s'ennuierai si Duo arrêtait de le taquiner… ! **_

« Hïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïï ! ( ndla : ceci est sensé être la sonnerie des cours… No comment please )

D'un coup de reins, Quatre se redressa alors que Sally soupirait.

« grimace douloureuse J'ai cours avec le Désemplumé…

- Mr. Oni ? ( ndla : là, jeu de mot entre « oni » qui signifie « monstre » en japonais,et le mot « honni » ; les deux n'étant pas flatteurs envers le pauvre prof )

- Qua-chouuuuuu ! brailla soudain une voix bien connu, d'un ton à fendre l'âme d'un rocher sans âme.

- Oui, Duo ? répondit automatiquement le blond.

- Protège-moi !

- De qui, du Grand Méchant Loup ? le taquina l'Arabe.

- Du Grand Méchant Wuffy !

- WUFEI, Maxwell ! s'empourpra ledit Wuffy, déjà rougi pas leur course.

Duo vint en courant s'écrouler dans les bras de son ami blond avec une mimique d'épuisement qui fit sourire le garçon, alors que Wufei se postait près de Sally, « légèrement » essoufflé. Son visage avait doucement viré au cramoisi/violet. C'était une couleur qui lui seyait assez bien

Juste à ce moment-là, une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre.

« KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! brailla Duo en faisant un bond de trente-six mètres et en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles. Mes pov' nonos sensibles, ouiin…

Quatre lui jeta un regard compatissant, alors que du coin de l'œil, il voyait Sally et Wufei réprimer un fou rire. A vrai dire, lui aussi n'était pas loin de la crise…

Soudain, les yeux noirs de Wufei brillèrent, et il s'avança aussi silencieux qu'un chat vers Duo qui pestait toujours contre « cette saloperie de sonnerie qui vient de me bousiller mes tympans super sensibles et… »

« BOUH !

- AYAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla le natté en refaisant un bond de trente-six mètres, toujours dans la plus pure tradition Tex Averienne.

- Wahahaha, Maxwell, tu verrai ta tête !

- Hn… Bon c'est pas l'tout, mais j'ai cours MOI !

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça…

Le natté partit en maugréant et en se massant vaguement les tempes.

« Et il OSE invoquer le prétexte des cours, alors qu'on doit limite l'y traîner pour qu'il y aille… dit finalement Wufei une fois que leur ami eût tourné dans l'une des classe longeant le cloître. Pfff… !

- Que veux-tu, Wufei, c'est Duo… Au fait, quatre, sais-tu ce qu'il comme cours ?

- Hm…

Le blond chercha dans sa mémoire rangée au cordeau et au millimètres près toutes sortes d'infos ( telles qu'un cheval et un zèbre donnait naissance à un zhorse et qu'il fallait enfoncer ses paumes 20 fois dans la cage thoracique d'un « non-respirant » et pas 5 comme dans les films, pour le bouche-à-bouche… )

« Histoire de l'Art, je crois… mais le cours dévierait plutôt en histoire des légendes occultes de l'église, de la chapelle et de l'abbaye toute entière, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je plains le pauvre Duo…

- Faut pas en faire non plus des tonnes, Pô… grogna le petit teigneux.

- Il a quand même ce garçon bizarre dans sa casse… ce… Heero, là… Comme si un prénom pareil pouvait exister, tiens… Surtout qu'il me fiche la chair de poule, brrr, confia-t-elle alors qu'un frisson la prenait toute entière ( sans mauvais jeux de mots, je vous vois venir ! )

Quatre se souvint brusquement de… son… échange, avec ledit Heero… et se demanda s'il ne devait pas en avertir Duo…

_**Mais il est déjà en cours, tu t'en souviens trop tard, pauvre cloche !**_

« Bon les garçons, c'est pas que votre compagnie me défrise, mais j'ai cours, et vous AUSSI, je vous rappelle…

- Hm… acquiesça distraitement Quatre ; il ne savait même pas de quoi parlait Sally.

- Okayyy… Bon : Duo m'a mit en cloque, j'attends des triplés depuis deux mois et demi.

- Hm hm, très bien Sally… appuya le blond.

- Quatre… soupira la brune. Des fois, tu m'énerves franchement, avec ton empathie…

Empathie ? Hein ? Quoi que où comment avec qui ? Mais non, il ne faisait pas d'empathie !

« Je croyais que forcer sur ton don te donnait mal à la tête, Winner…

- C'est le cas… répondit-il, de retour sur Terre.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de certaines personnes, apparemment, hein… le taquina Sally alors que le garçon rougissait niveau centrale atomique en surchauffe.

Riant, Sally le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur salle de classe. Elle savait que Wufei les suivrait sans mot dire.

Ainsi commença, pour l'un, une vraie torture ( on se demande pour qui ) et pour d'autres, des cours légèrement parfois ennuyeux.

* * *

« Tout le monde dans l'église ! Prenez une feuille, un crayon, et oust ! 

Duo, à la vitesse de la lumière, rangea ses affaires dans son sac, prit une pochette rigide, des feuilles, un crayon de bois et une gomme, et fut le premier à la porte. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

« Monsieur… ?

- Oui Maxwell, allez-y…

Avec un sourire, Duo ouvrit la porte et s'échappa dans le cloître.

**_Enfin libre, pfffiouu… ! Heureusement qu'on sort souvent mettre en pratique ses cours, je deviendrais fou sinon…_**

Il jeta un regard dans le cloître. C'était la fin de l'été. L'automne arrivait, apportant ses pluies et sa fraîcheur du soir. L'herbe étais encore verte, et tentait les élèves pour qu'ils s'y allongent. Le natté soupira. Il devait encore subir trois heures de ce prof avant de pouvoir aller plonger sur ce lit moelleux de verdures…

_**Haaaaaaaaan ! Tortionnaires, va !**_

Il se fit bousculer de l'épaule, et se rattrapa sur le muret du cloître. Il regarda quelques élèves passer en s'apostrophant…

« Hey Max' ! Tu te ramènes !

- Yeah Math' !

…et suivit de la classe.

_**Duo… Je t'aurais… **_

Les élèves, déployés dans toute l'église, armés de leurs feuilles, du cours et de leurs yeux, tentaient d'appliquer ce qui fut précédemment dit par leur professeur. Un jeune garçon était accroupi devant l'impressionnant clavaire. Sa natte battait le sol de marbre usé par les pas irrespectueux. Ses doigts caressaient doucement la rosace pleine de marbre rose, comme un amant.

Il sentait… comme… une étrange attraction, émanant de cette rosace. Les autres élèves, lassés de ne savoir le pourquoi de cette particularité, n'y prêtaient plus aucun égare. Pour eux, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, aux sens propre et figuré. Pourtant… sans savoir pourquoi, Duo se sentait étrangement attiré par ce motif, aussi… surprenant de rareté qu'incongru.

« Que fais-tu ici, toi… ? murmura la voix grave du garçon. Livre-nous tes secrets…

- Es-tu patient ?

Duo sursauta et tourna violemment la tête vers la voix, grave et profonde, de son interlocuteur.

Et le vit.

Il avait une silhouette fine, élancée, mais on le devinait musclé. Il dégageait une aura de force, de mystère. Il paraissait limite… malsain. Chaussures noires, pantalon en toile noir ( un pantalon en _toile_, au _lycée_ ? ) chemise noire. Cheveux bruns ( encore du _noir_ ? ) en bataille, yeux bleus. Le visage était fin, franc. C'était un garçon, et entendait être reconnu comme tel. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait Duo intensément, fouillant son regard de ses pupilles fixes. Sa pose était négligemment relâchée, mais en même temps, il était tendu, sur ses gardes. En un mot, Duo n'avait pas confiance. Ce garçon… exerçait sur lui une étrange… attraction/répulsion. Il était trop entouré de bizarreries et de solitude – volontaire, entendons-nous bien – pour que ce soit vraiment sain, et en même temps, cette aura de mystère l'attirait.

_**Heero…**_

« Alors ? reprit la voix grave et… presque envoûtante du brun.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_**Une question ? Quelle question ?**_

« Euuuh… Désolé, man, mais… j'ai, euuh… comment dire… pas trop écouté ta question… ? finit-il piteusement.

Il se doutait que le jeune homme n'allait pas aimer ce manque… d'attention à sa personne. Et peut-être même pas du tout…

_**Oups… !**_

« Es-tu patient ? répéta le jeune garçon d'une voix neutre.

_**Mais c'est quoi c'te question ?**_

« Ben, euuuuh… Je… Ça dépend des fois…

- Hm… Tu le sauras plus tôt que tu ne le croies.

- Hm…

_**Mais c'est quoi ces phrases à la co ? Pourquoi il me sort ça ?**_

« Euuh, bah… Très bien, j'attendrais…

Duo se sentit légèrement un peu beaucoup stupide de sortir quelque chose comme ça en réponse ce que le garçon venait de lui débiter comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsque l'adolescent s'accroupit près de lui. Il se rattrapa sur la main, posée à plat à même le marbre rose. Le garçon posa délicatement sa main sur la rosace, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Duo l'observa caresser du bout des doigts, presque tendrement, l'ornement rare. Son visage se détendit un instant, pour devenir presque doux. Puis ses yeux vifs vinrent brièvement sur Duo, et son visage reprit son masque froid.

« Sais-tu, dit-il enfin, que parfois, de tels signes – si rares au demeurant – étaient placés pour repousser Le Malin ?

- Comment ça ? dit Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ce garçon commençait-il tout d'un coup à lui débiter de telles choses ?

« Il y une légende, très vieille. Elle parle d'un animal sacrifié. Selon les régions, l'animal en question change. Une petite communauté, il y a déjà fort longtemps, fut mise au défi de construire un église, telle quel celle-ci, en un mois. C'était bien évidemment impossible, surtout à l'époque. Alors, ils firent un pacte avec le Diable. « Je vais vous aider à bâtir cette église dans les temps, mais vous me devrez la première âme qui y entrera. » Les villageois acceptèrent bien vite, et commencèrent aussitôt les travaux. Un mois après, l'église s'élevait comme promis. Mais vint l'heure du paiement. Ces gens refusèrent catégoriquement de sacrifier une personne. « Il est hors de questions, disaient-ils, d'offrir une de nos âmes à ce rebus ! » Alors, ils montèrent un plan. Quelqu'un alla chercher une chèvre, et l'attacha à un piquet, avec une cloche autour du cou. A la nuit tombée, un loup vint chercher la petite chèvre pour la manger. Ils la capturèrent, et l'obligèrent à rentrer dans l'église sombre. Aussitôt, le Diable, impatient, sauta sur son âme et l'aspira. Il entra dans une colère noire lorsqu'il vit qu'on l'avait roulé. Mais les termes du contrat avaient été respectées, et il n pouvait donc rien dire. Ainsi gagnèrent les moines. Et bien, de cette légende en vient une autre. L'on dit qu'un petit signe est laissé dans chaque église portant la trace du Malin. Pour qu'Il ne revienne pas, pour que l'on fasse attention à ne pas retomber dans un de Ses pièges.

- Je connaissais cette vieille légende, mais j'ignorais la signification de ces signes… Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda Duo prudemment ; lui n'était pas un adepte de ces faits mystiques.

- Non.

- ?

**_Ben pourquoi il m'a raconté tout ça, alors ?_**

« Peut-être pas exactement…

- Hein ?

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un coup d'œil mi-amusé mi-ennuyé entre ses mèches et soupira. Il avait vraiment l'air de se forcer à lui parler…

_**Je ne l'ai jamais obligé à me dire quoi que ce soit !**_

« Peut-être cette rosace est-elle un signe du même genre, mais je doute qu'elle s'applique à ce cas-ci _exactement_. Mais bon, après, à chacun sa théorie…

- Et pourquoi crois-tu que cette rosace est un signe, mais pas celui de la présence du Malin, comme tu dis ?

Il lança un regard pétillant à l'étudiant. Son intérêt avait été piqué ; le garçon allait se devoir d'y répondre !

* * *

« Quatreeeeeee ! 

Le blond s'arrêta, sans cesser de parler avec son camarade de classe.

« Désolé Math', y a ma Glue personnelle qui m'attend, lança-t-il joyeusement avec un clin d'œil, tout à fait adorable au demeurant.

L'étudiant rigola franchement sous sa remarque, et lui colla une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Quat-chan !

- Oui Duo ?

Le garçon s'arrêta près de lui, les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle après avoir couru.

« Je… J'ai… rosace… parlé… étonné… intéressant… calme… sympa… notes… pleins de choses… !

Tout fier, Duo releva la tête vers le petit ange blond. Celui-ci sourit avec chaleur.

« C'est parfait Duo, je lui disait exactement la même chose hier !

Reconnaissant l'ironie, Duo lui fit la grimace tout en se redressant.

« T'as rien compris, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement.

- Pffff… ! soupira Duo en remontant son sac sur son épaule. Très bien, je recommence. J'ai parlé avec ce Heero, aujourd'hui. J'étais penché sur le mystère de le rosace – tu sais, celle au point de rencontre des transepts – et il est venu, il a commencé à me parler. Après, de fil en aiguille, la discussion est partie, et puis en fait, bah… J'ai été étonné par la masse de connaissance de ce type ! Il me sortait de ces machins ! Je te jure ! Même toi, mon cher ange Quat-chou, t'aurais jamais pu rien y comprendre ! s'exclama Duo en hochant dramatiquement la tête d'un air compatissant. C'était sympa, j'ai vraiment appris plein de choses, et j'ai pris des notes de ce qu'il me disait, pour pas oublier. Si tu veux, je te les passerai pour que tu voies. C'était incroyable ! Je te jure, ce mec à un sens des détails et de la nuance ! Grâce à lui, j'en ai peut-être appris plus sur les symboles et les sens cachés, les interprétations de l'architecture qu'en cinq cours de l'aut' vieux !

Ce surnom faisait toujours bondir Quatre, qui disait qu'ils sont, étaient et seront TOUS vieux un jour, et donc que Duo devait le respect à cet homme d'âge vénérable et qui, qui plus est, était son professeur ! Mais là, rien. Pas de réaction. Le silence.

Quatre ne répondit pas.

En fait, depuis la mention du prénom « Heero », le blond était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il revoyait la scène l'autre jour, lorsque ce garçon avait voulu lui arracher Duo. C'était maintenant sûr que ce garçon n'était pas normal, ce qui expliquait bien des choses sur son comportement ( toujours en noir, toujours seul, et cette impression bizarre dès que l'on croisait son regard, etc… ) Personne n'aurait pu lui faire ça – lui donner l'impression qu'on lui arrachait Duo du cœur, et pas seulement lui en donner l'impression mais le faire ! – en étant tout à fait humain jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il fallait au moins être un New Type, extrêmement puissant.

**_Cette explication justifierait également bien des choses… Mais je sens quelque chose chez ce Heero de… pas « normal »… Je suis mal à l'aise avec lui, sur des charbons ardents, alors que je me sens parfaitement à l'aise avec d'autre New Type, du fait de mon empathie… C'est pas normal… Ce garçon n'est pas normal, il faut que j'en parle à Duo avant qu'il ne se fasse avoir… ! _**

« …savais, toi, que les prêtres, ils…

- Duo… ? appella-t-il, coupant son ami

- Voui ? s'interrompit le natté.

- Je… Tu te souviens de ma dernière crise ?

- Bien sûr ! Je m'en rappelle parce que tu as agi bizarrement… Tu voulais me câliner à tout prix… Pas que ça me gêne, au contraire, mais… tu n'es pas si expansif en public, d'habitude… Ça m'a marqué !

- Hm, oui… rougit le blond. Je voulais te dire… Fais attention à toi, Duo… Ce Heero ne m'inspire pas…

Duo fronça les sourcils. Il savait comme tout le monde que le blond, grâce à son empathie, était doué pour juger les gens.

« Comment ça ? Il ne t'a jamais parlé, comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Il me fixait tout du long de ma crise. Je pense que c'est en partie à cause lui que je l'ai faite.

Duo prit un air contrarié.

_**Là ça devient vraiment zarbe…**_

« Tu crois que c'est un New Type ? demanda Duo en s'arrêtant contre un mur.

Quatre hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement Heero, mais il valait mieux que Duo crût que c'était un N-T, au moins il se méfierait un peu.

Duo connaissais des N-T ce que Quatre lui avait révélé, à lui comme à ses amis, ce qui faisait déjà pas mal. Le blond n'avait gardé aucun secret. Ses crises à lui n'étaient pas dangereuses, mais celles d'autres N-T pouvaient se révéler bien plus importantes !

« Assez puissant pour faire sauter toutes tes barrières ? demanda Duo sérieusement.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, là…Il savait que les barrière mentales de Quatre étaient élevées, et très puissantes, presque parfaites. Ils étaient plus de deux mille dans ce lycée. Quatre ne survivrait pas sans ses blocages, surtout pas dans un établissement comme celui-ci, où ce concentrait tant de personnes avec leurs émotions.

« Oui, affirma Quatre. Et peut-être même plus que ça, rajouta-t-il pensivement.

- Comment ça ?

- Il nous regardait quand on parlait… Quand tu es parti avec Wufei, on a suivi avec Sally, et puis je me suis retourné, et… il m'a fixé, et j'ai eu mal. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux avant que tu reviennes m'aider.

Quatre planta ses grands yeux clairs dans ceux de son ami.

« Fais attention à toi, Duo… Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais… S'il te plaît, fait vraiment attention.

- D'accord Quatre.

Le blond remarqua le « Quatre ». Duo l'appelait toujours par un surnom lorsqu'il était joyeux, son prénom n'était réservé qu'aux temps sérieux et malheureux.

« C'est toi qu'il veut, Duo.

- Hein ?

_**C'est quoi ce bin's ?**_

« C'est toi qui m'a fait mal. C'est toi qu'il cherchait. C'est toi qu'il veut.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Duo, murmura tristement le garçon. Mais je sais… qu'il est puissant. Fais attention, Duo.

- Oui. Je ferai attention, je te le jure. Merci Quatre, tu es un amour.

Duo le prit dans ses bras. Et ce, autant pour le câliner et le remercier de faire aussi attention à lui, que pour le rassurer. Il sentait que Quatre se faisait du souci pour lui, c'était son meilleur ami après tout. Mais il ne voulait pas que le blond se rendît malade pour lui.

* * *

_**Quatre Rabarbera Winner… Tu es un obstacle. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'encombrer d'obstacles. **_

Dans la pénombre un éclat bleuté, puis une ombre changea lentement de forme, restant pourtant la même.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…_

Et voilouuuuu ! Le premier chapitre ! Donnez-moi vos avis ! chibi eyes format petit chiot abandonné tout suel au bord de la route Si voooo plééééé… !

**Information** : Je n'aurais plus Internet pendant une durée indéterminée. Alors je vais essayer d'avancer le plus possible, mais… dsl, quoi !

Gros bisous à tous, et GROS ENORME MERCI à ma p'tite Shyni bêta-lectrice à mouâ perso que z'aime ! Bisous ma puce !  
( Ariane Malfoy Shinigami! Allez la lire, dépêchez-vous! )


	3. Recherches et présentiment

**Koukou tout le monde ! **Me voilà de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ) avec un nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

**Et ensuite, je tiens à dire un grand énorme MERCI à tous ceux qu'ils ont pensé à moi et qui m'ont envoyé une rewie !**

**Je vous jure que ça fait super plaisir ! J'étais toute excitée et toute contente quand je les ai reçues !**

****

**

* * *

**

**Lucy-hp : **

**Oh ! Ma première rewie toute folle**

**Merci merci merci ! Ça me soulage de savoir ça, tu peux pas savoir ! **

**Heero en incarnation du Malin… Tu n'es p-ê pas si loin de la vérité **

**Naaaaan, tit Qua-chou va pas mourir ! Quoique, s'il continu à vouloir me shooter au thé… lance un regard à Quatre qui sifflote discrètement les yeux en l'air, tout en se dirigeant à tous petits pas vers la sortie, cachant la théière dans son dos en souriant machiavéliquement Nan, sérieusement, j'aime pas les deathfics moi non plus, chuis trop sensible… Sauf celle où y a de l'amour **

**Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, tiens ! Je l'avais complètement zappé, le Trowa ! gomen ! Heureusement que tu es là ! Pour répondre à ta question, ben… je sais pô… Dsl ! Ms comme je l'avais totalement zappé, ben il faut que je lui trouve un rôle ! ms ça devrait pouvoir se faire assez rapidement… Du moins je l'espère…**

**Un gros merci pour ta rewie, ça fait super plaisir ! Biz biz**

* * *

**Ptite Clad : **

**Merci pr tes rewies ! Deux, wouâââh ! s'évanoui sur son clavier**

**Voui, l'est possessif le Hee-chan C'est comme ça ke ze l'm Et ça va pas aller en s'améliorant ! Gare à tes fesses Du-chan ! **

**Ben voui, le pov' Quat ! J'avoue que c'est lui qui va souffrir le + ds cette fic ( excepté bien sûr les persos principaux ) ben voui, être gentil comme un cœur, ça se paye Arf, chuis sadique ! grd sourire **

**Merci pr ta remarque ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ça sur je viens d'arriver Encore merci, grâce à toi j'ai pu corriger ça, et maintenant, il n'y aura plus d'excuses pour les rewiewers anonymes… ! regard rouge fluo, grd sourire**

**Biz bizzzzzz**

**Voilà la suite ! ****

* * *

**

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**

**Kk ma puce **

**Tu me motives bcp ! Juré Louloute, je te ponds la suite aussi vite ke je px ! Je vais avoir du mal à me passer de nos délires, sérieux… Ms le téléphone, c'est pas fait pr les chiens **

**Gros énorme bisous ma Louloute !**

**Et merci pr ta bêta-lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Jonas : **

**Wââââh ! Un garçon qui me lit ! ( enfin j'imagine, vu le pseudo )**

**Merci du compliment, c'est super sympa ! **

**La suite arrive, la preuve !**

**Encore merci, chtits zoubissssssss**

**

* * *

**

**Zick : **

**Merciiiiiii ! C'est vrmt gentil ! Je sais, Heero en beau ténébreux mystérieux… inonde son clavier, va plus pouvoir écrire, noooooooooon ! La claaasse Je l'adr comme ça bave lol **

**Tits bisousss**

**Et voilà la suite !**

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

****

Lorsqu'il se leva ce matin-là, Quatre se sentait mal.

Les mots de Duo lui tournaient dans la tête, il revoyait ce que Heero avait tenté de lui faire, et finalement, tout s'embrouillait, au point qu'il voyait Duo courir vers Heero et se pendre à son cou en riant et babillant joyeusement. Cette vision coula un frisson glacé le long de son échine.

_**Non ! Jamais !**_

Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher Duo de reparler à ce Heero, qui semblait vouloir attirer Duo dans ses filets comme un joli petit poisson. Quatre savait que Duo pouvait se défendre seul à mains nues, il connaissait bien son passé pour être le confident du natté, mais… Duo gardait cette naïveté des gens qui font confiance trop facilement, et qui ne se rendent compte des choses que trop tard. L'Arabe savait que Duo réagirait en temps voulu, dès qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur, mais peut-être alors Heero aurait-il déjà une trop grande emprise sur lui et pourrai le forcer à demeurer près de lui…

**_Duo n'ira jamais avec lui, comme ça il n'aura pas en lui échapper ! _**

La première chose à faire, c'était recherche la maximum d'informations sur cet étrange garçon. S'il était un N-T si puissant que ça, c'était forcément marqué quelque part !

**_A moins que, comme moi, il ne l'ait caché à tout le monde – ou presque… D'abord, il faut que je fasse des recherches sur lui ! _**

Mais bien vite, Quatre fit taire cette petite voix. Si le garçon n'était pas mentionné comme N-T, il dirait à Duo de se méfier trois fois plus !

* * *

« Duo !

Une paupière se souleva de trois millimètres.

_**QUI est le suicidaire qui vient me réveiller à c't heure-là ?**_

« Duo ouvre-moi ! reprit la voix, tambourinant de plus belle sur la pauvre porte qui se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait des tuiles qu'à elle, et si elle allait pas finir par être arrachée par le jeune homme blond qui lui cognait dessus comme un forcené.

**_Il va m'défonceeeeeeeeer !_** se disait la petite porte.

Le garçon qui tambourinait sur le bois comme un malade pensait justement à le faire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Pas d'elle-même bien sûr, mais en en fut pourtant extrêmement soulagée. Déséquilibré et surpris, le blond bascula en avant, et s'écrasa lamentablement devant des pieds nus. Il se releva aussitôt, et fit face à des yeux mauves orageux. Duo tenait toujours la porte ouverte, et n'avait pas fait un geste. Son attitude disait clairement qu'il n'avait pas du tout aimé être ainsi réveillé en fanfare par Quatre.

Celui-ci lui fit un piètre sourire d'excuses, qui ne fit pas le moins du monde flancher le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Quatre… ? demanda lentement le natté d'un ton venimeux.

- Ben… euh… ! Je… Tu !

- QUATRE ! hurla Duo.

- Cen'estpasunN-Tjesaispascommentilfaitc'estpasnormalmaisentousxcasc'estsûrc'estpasunN-T !

Duo pressa ses doigts sur les arrêtes de son nez avec un air Mais-qu'est-ce-qu'i'm'sort-c'lui-là-encore-? En soupirant. Il sentait déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez crochu comme celui de son prof de littérature. De la main, il pointa le canapé du salon. Quatre, silencieux depuis sa tirade, alla bien gentiment s'asseoir. Il savait que Duo n'était pas du matin. La vision du coquard de Wufei le traversa brièvement.

_**Nan, vraiment pas du matin…**_

Ledit garçon pas de bon poil de bon réveil, vint se planter devant lui les mains sur les hanches, et l'air passablement agacé. Il fit comprendre à Quatre que l'étudiant avait intérêt à faire dans le genre court, clair et concis. L'Arabe déglutit, et se lança. Bon d'accord en fait il inspira avant. Puis se… Souffla. Et enfin, il se l… Et planta ses grands yeux aigue-marine dans ceux de son ami. Mais bon sang, il va nous la faire, cette ptain de tirade ? J'ai pas envie d'écrire pour rien pendant 150 ans, moi ! _Finalement_…

« Voilà… J'ai fait des recherches sur… ce Heero. Et nul part dans son dossier n'est mentionné que c'est un N-T…

- Et alors, toi non plus ! répliqua durement Duo.

Quatre s'était préparé à cette réaction. Il sortit un dossier de son sac et le tendit à Duo. Le garçon le fixa avec un regard mi-bovin mi-Tu-crois-qu'chuis-d'humeur-à-lire-un-truc-comme-ça-?-Déjà-que-je-le-fais-pas-quand-chuis-réveillé,-alors-là… Soupirant, le garçon laissa tomber la pochette sur le coussin près de lui.

« Heero Yuy. 17 ans. Elève model. Aucune remarque des profs. Notes très convenables. Bon comportement. Jamais de colle, de punition quelconque, de manquement au règlement du collège ou du primaire, etc…

Il se tut, attendant visiblement une réaction. Duo n'était pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes.

« Et ? lança-t-il sèchement.

- Et c'est trop parfait, voilà ! affirma fortement Quatre en se levant.

Il était légèrement plus petit que Duo, mais le natté le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas le prendre à la légère.

« Et alors ? Il ne dit rien, en cours !

- Ben justement ! répliqua le blond en relevant le menton. Jamais un mot ! Et tu crois que les profs ne lui auraient fait aucune remarque là-dessus ? Ils auraient mit au moins un truc du genre « Pourrait participer davantage », ou un truc du genre ! Mais nan, rien ! Jamais rien, jamais de commentaire, de réflexions. Son dossier est si lisse qu'un mouchoir y glisserai sans être le moins du monde retenu ! Aucune aspérité, que du « bien », du « bon » et du « C'est comme ça qu'il faut ». C'est PARFAIT ! Tout simplement TROP parfait ! Même moi, j'ai eu au moins une remarque dans mes carnets de liaison ! Mais lui non ! Absolument jamais RIEN ! Ce n'est _absolument_ _pas_… _normal_ ! finit-il d'une voix basse en plissant les yeux.

Duo commençait à saisir l'inquiétude de son ami. Vu comme ça, il y avait effectivement un côté « trop bien pour être vraiment normal » qui clochait.

« Je rajoute à cela, continuait Quatre, le fait que nulle part il n'est mentionné qu'il est un N-T ; et qu'aussi, j'ai fait de profondes recherches là-dessus, AUCUN N-T n'est capable de faire mal à distance, sans aucun contact ! Il faut déjà être très puissant pour provoquer une si grosse migraine en ayant un contact poussé. A distance, c'est tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE !

- Et il n'est pas répertorié parmi les N-T… murmura pensivement Duo.

- Non ! Je pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que tous les N-T possédant assez de puissance pour causer une douleur par contact sont _irrémédiablement_ répertorié dès leur naissance ! Il devrait FORCEMENT l'être ! Et pourtant, ben non !

Duo s'assit à côté du blond. Il était totalement réveillé maintenant, et réfléchissait même à toute vitesse. Un garçon mystérieux, qui en savait beaucoup sur les croyances des siècles passés, seul, et vers qui il ressentait un sentiment bizarre, mélange d'attrait et de répulsion viscéraux, qui avait fait mal à Quatre, d'une façon tout à fait pas normale.

« Duo… je t'en prie, fait attention à toi ! je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque de très grave, et en rapport avec toi. Tu sais que je me trompe presque jamais quand j'ai ce sentiment-là. Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Fais attention à ce Heero. Il a déjà essayé de t'approcher, et a manifestement réussi… Il recommencera, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être même aujourd'hui ! Tu as Histoire de l'Art, aujourd'hui… Ça lui donnera une trop bonne occasion pour qu'il n'en profite pas !

Duo ne répondit pas. Les phrases de Quatre, prononcées la veille, tournaient et retournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. _« C'est toi qu'il veut, Duo. C'est toi qui m'as fait mal. C'est toi qu'il cherchait. »_

**_Quatre ne se trompe jamais dans ses « prédictions »… Et si c'est vraiment moi que ce Heero veut, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi… je dois m'écarter des autres. Je les mets en dangers en restant à côté d'eux…_**

« Duo Maxwell, retire tout de suite ce que tu as pensé !

Duo sursauta. Il leva les yeux vers Quatre. Le visage d'ange de celui-ci, n'était plus inquiet ou chaleureux, mais déterminé.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça, et encore plus de le faire ! On t'aidera. Aucune chance qu'on te laisse seul alors que ce Heero t'en veut visiblement.

- Je sais me débrouiller, et je vous mets e…

- Wufei a la maîtrise des techniques de combats ancestrales au sabre, Sally sait se battre presque aussi bien que lui, et moi, mon père m'a forcé à suivre des cours d'escrime. On sait TOUS se battre, Duo, donc, on se battra TOUS. Point final. Vas t'habiller, on va en cours.

Duo obéit. Quand le petit choupinet était en mode « homme d'affaire » comme Duo se plaisait à l'appeler, aucune chance de résister. Ni même de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'y penser.

* * *

13 :52

Sans vraiment le montrer, Duo était sacrément anxieux. Il allait avoir cours de… devinez quoi ? Histoire de l'Art, gagné !

Quatre sentit son appréhension. Lui aussi était soucieux. Il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Do allait se retrouver, et pour deux heures de prime, seul avec ce Heero vraiment étrange. Et même si Duo était averti et se méfiait… Il sentait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Et que ce ne serait pas joyeux. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever ces funestes pensées. Il devait se montrer optimiste.

_**Rien n'est joué d'avance !**_

C'est avec cette pensée réconfortante qu'il se rapprocha de Duo, collant leurs épaules, et qu'il lui serra le bras. Duo cligna des yeux. Quatre avait toujours les bons gestes pour le rassurer.

Près d'eux, Wufei et Sally marchait, absorbés par une discussion virulente sur les avantages de telle ou telle armes et leur importance par rapport aux techniques de combats ; lequel était le mieux : katana ou sabre ?

Cet inattention de leur part pour Duo et Quatre permit au blond de poser discrètement se main sur la hanche de Duo, et d'effectuer un léger va-et-vient hanche/flanc.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ç'aurait été un geste intime dans le sens amoureux, et tout le tralala, mais pour les deux garçons, il n'était question que d'encouragement et de soutient.

Duo tourna la tête, apaisé par Quatre, et fit un sourire à celui-ci. Quatre lui rendit son sourire, et le natté lui envoya un clin d'œil joyeux. Il lui disait merci ; Quatre avait compris. Il enleva sa main de la hanche de son ami. Il ne fallait pas non plus profiter des bonnes choses

* * *

C'était l'heure. Quatre serra doucement la main de Duo et lui caressa furtivement le bassin. Duo lui sourit. Il savait que Quatre ressentait malgré ses barrières son appréhension, et tentait d'y penser le moins possible pour ne pas saturer le pauvre chou et lui causer de migraine. Deux en deux jours, c'était beaucoup trop. Cet ainsi qu'il s'avança d'un pas faussement naturel vers sa classe. Il ne vit pas Heero y entrer. De toute manière, il ne le voyait jamais.

_**De quoi rajouter à l'aura de mystères qui l'entoure, tiens…**_

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, deuxième rang, près de la fenêtre. Discrètement, il jeta un coup d'œil, observant les élèves qui entraient en bavardant. Plusieurs élèves l'interpellèrent, lui firent l'accolade ou le vannèrent. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme.

Le prof entra, et commença son cours. Un de plus dans une mer d'ennui total.

Le cours s'annonça bientôt théorique. Pas de visites à l'église, aujourd'hui. Duo poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il préférait encore copier six pages des cours de ce vieux que de rencontrer le brun.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, après deux pages de notes, que Duo réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Heero. Un nœud se noua dans son estomac. Il pensa à Quatre, intuitivement.

_**Je le sens pas, ce coup-là…**_

****

**_

* * *

_**

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Une silhouette s'avançait dehors, un peu floue. Grande, avec les bras chargés. Une tache jaune était ballottée doucement, et des fils – non, des cheveux – bougeaient au rythme des pas de l'inconnu(e). La silhouette était parcourue de traces rouges. C'était apparemment un jeune garçon, s'il en croyait les vêtements posés sur le corps mince.

**_C'est bizarre… ou drôle, faut voir… Mais… il est habillé exactement comme…_**

« NON !

Horrifié, il se leva brutalement, renversant chaise, table, trousse et voisin.

« **QUATRE !**

Toute la classe ne vit qu'un éclair brun passer en courant. Le prof n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner.

* * *

Au fond de la salle, noyé dans l'ombre, un éclat bleu transperça brièvement l'obscurité.

* * *

_Tzuzuku_…

Je sais, je suis sadique Suite au prochain épisode !

Qu'est-il arrivé à Quatre ? Qui est l'inconnu(e) qui le ramène ? Comment va réagir Duo ?

Ptite Clad, pleure, pas je t'ai promis de pas le faire mourir ! Y aura juste un tit coma irréversible, rien de bien grave, en somme lol

Ben tu l'as, maintenant, Lucy-hp, ton bonhomme ! Devine où il est apparu

Vous pensez que j'ai droit à des rewies… ? regard chibi de la mort du petit chiot abandonné s'i'ou'plaît… ?

Bisous à tous.

Shin (1x2)


	4. Angoisses

Koukou tout le monde ! Chuis de retour avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf

* * *

**Llianel : **

Un gros pardon ! J'ai vu ta review en dernier, dsl ! Quelle honte alors que tu es ma première revieweuse ! Gomen ne !

Je suis contente d'avoir capté ton attention, d'autant plus que je n'était pas sûr que cela soit potable…

Ça me fait plaisir que tu n'aies pas trouvé la nature de Heero ( sans vouloir te vexer ), ça veut dire que j'écris pas si mal que ça j'avoues que j'ai longuement hésité entre vampire, goule, nécromancien, etc… pour finalement m'arrêter entre le goule et le vampire. On verra cmt ça tournera plus tard, mais je penche plus sérieusement pour la goule. Ça serait plus potable aux vues de ses capacités…

Merci pr cette remarque sur les review anonyme, ça m'a permis de rectifier als que je n'avais aucune idée que ça existait… Jme demande pk ils font ça, ms bon… Dc merci Mtnt, les lecteurs n'ont plus l'excuses de l'anonymat pr ne pas reviewer regard brillant et grd sourire sadique

Tkt pas, je vais pas arrêter d'écrire tt de suite ! Je ne pense qu'à ça, mê en cours La preuve, l'année dernière, jme suis faite choper par ma prof de géo paske j'écrivai une fic à la place du cours ds mon cahier air songeur Jme demande pk elle était pas contente, du reste… lol mdr

Voilou merci pr ta lonnnnnnngue review, j'ai été toute contente qd je l'ai vue !

Et encore pardon pr mon oublie impardonnable ( faut savoir ce que je vx, lol ! )

Bisousssss

**

* * *

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**

Pupuce ! ( on dirait que je parle à un chient en écrivant ça, mdr ! )

Bien sûr ma chérie, ne pense mê pas à zapper nos délire par téléphone !

Dsl pr les fautes et les répèt's, pourtant j'ai essayé, mais TT pô sur msn, als… ben je 'lai envoyé sans ton jugement Gomen ne !

Ms moi nn plus ma Louloute, je V pas t'oublier ! Surtt pas si je rêve de toi ttes les nuits comme hier ! mdr mdr mdr mdr CT trop fort ! Arf ! mdr

Gros poutous ma Louloute, je t'adr vrmt ! T une fille trop bien !

**

* * *

Irina :**

Kk ! T'es une nvlle, toi ! Cool hein qu'il est bien mon Quatre en « mode affaire » ? Merci pr ta reviw ! tit kiss !

**

* * *

Jonas :**

Ouiiiiiiii ! Je suis lue par un garçoooooooon ! sabre le champagne J'espère te garder C'est tellement rare, le garçon, ds le fandom du yaoi ! Als chui contente de t'avoir

Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, ça me fait déjà très plaisir ! merci bcp, bisousssss !

La suite arrive !

**

* * *

Lucy-hp :**

Merci de penser à moi !

Ben… Vu qu'après, il va p-ê plus me servir, jme demande pk je ferai sortir Qua-chou de son coma ? sourire sadique lol

Tu as bien, raison, le coma, c'est pire que la mort. Les proches souffrent de l'espoir, et ds la plupart des comas, la personne ne s'en sort pas. Personnellement, à part les personnes paraplégiques, je trouve que le coma est la pire des choses. Je dis après les paraplégiques, car ceux-ci ne connaissent même plus le plaisir de sentir, de toucher leurs proches ; leurs enfants, leurs femmes. C'est extrêmement cruel. Je suis toute ouverte à mener une convers sur ça ac toi !

Sur une note plus joyeuse Heero est méchant, c'est vrai. C'est normal. Point final ! lol Nan, je rigole. C'est vrai, Hee-chan est méchant. Ms tu découvriras plus tard pk, et crois-moi, il a une bonne raison ! Et je te rassure, Duo ne va pas lui céder de suite ! sourire encore plus sadique ( je sais pas si c'est possible ! )

Merci pr ta rewie ! Biz biiiiiiiizzzzzzz…

La suite, vi chef !

**

* * *

Ptite Clad :**

mdr ! mdr ! Merci pour ta review ! J'ai bien rigolé en la lisant ! Merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis ac autant d'assiduité !

Gros bisous

**

* * *

**

ZICK :

**passe pas sans lire ça !**

Juste un ptit mot. Si tu te souviens, tu as lu une fic de Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, « Prince des Ténèbres » où il y a une infirmière du nom de Coralie. Ben Coralie, c'est moi Et si tu te souviens encore très bien, ben tu lui a dis que tu n'aimais pas ce prénom T'en penses quoi mtnt ? lol Ça m'a bien fait rire qd elle m'a dit ça !

* * *

Et voilà la suite que vous m'avez demandée, encore un GROS ENORME MERCI A VOUS TOUS !**

* * *

**

Tu as le choix

Duo se précipita dehors.

**_QUATRE ! NON ! Pas toi ! Je t'en prie !_**

Il sauta à toute volée le muret du cloître, et traversa au pas de course l'allée et les pelouses, écrasant les fleurs sur son passage. Il sortit de l'abbaye en trombe, puis franchit les grilles du collège. Il contourna le bâtiment, et se dirigea vers le grand terrain derrière les bâtiments. Les moines s'en servaient auparavant comme potager. Les élèves n'étaient pas autorisés d'y aller.

_**J'emmerde les règles !**_

Il courut comme un dératé. Contournant le lycée, pour se précipiter vers la silhouette portant son meilleur ami. La petite tête blonde était ballottée au rythme des pas lents et trop calmes à son goût du porteur inconnu.

_**Mais il voit pas qu'il va mal ?**_

Bousculant le garçon qu'il repéra grand, Duo prit délicatement Quatre dans ses bras. Le garçon avait les yeux fermés, et gémit au contact de ses bras. Ses vêtements lacérés ne cachaient en rien ses blessures. Certaines, profondes, étaient le lieu de pertes de sang, certaines assez importantes, et le tissu se gorgeait du liquide vital rouge. Duo posa le corps de Quatre par terre, gardant son buste dans ses bras, sa tête contre son épaule. Le garçon gémit de nouveau. Duo sentit à travers ses vêtements des blessures sur le dos sensible du garçon.

**_Putain, ils l'ont pas raté… Fucking bastards ! I will kill you !_**

Doucement, en se mordant la langue, Duo prodigua de vigoureuses gifles à son ami. Quatre gémit, ses lèvres s'entrouvirent, mais il resta inerte.

« Quatre ?

Rien.

« Quatre !

Le blond était inanimé dans ses bras. Le porteur s'était assis en tailleur près d'eux.

« **Quatre !**

Toujours aucune réaction ; la joue commençait à rougir par les coups, la peau délicate marquée.

L'inquiétude du natté se transformait progressivement en colère de ne pas voir son meilleur ami montrer signe de vie entre ses bras. Comme si… comme s'il se moquait de lui.

« QUATRE ! hurla-t-il littéralement.

Et si vous l'emmeniez à l'infirmerie, au lieu de lui exploser les tympans ?

Surpris par cette voix même pas un tout petit peu sarcastique ( naaaaan, tu pense bien ! ), Duo tourna la tête vers le porteur toujours inconnu. Une garçon, grand, brun, un œil visible, une énorme mèche qui cache le deuxième, un air calme, mais une lueur d'inquiétude dans la prunelle verte. (_1)_

Duo plissa les yeux, mais obéit tout de même à l'ordre implicite du brun. Il souleva doucement Quatre dans ses bras, un bras entourant ses épaules, un autre sous les genoux, et la tête blonde dans son cou, et courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers l'infirmerie du lycée. Mieux valait une vrai infirmerie, équipée et tout et tout, mais il ne l'avait pas à disposition. Il fallait parfois se contenter de ce que l'on avait.

* * *

« **LADY UNE !**

Sans frapper, Duo défonça la porte blanche de l'infirmerie avec son pied. Il eut mal jusqu'à la cheville, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et alla direct poser son précieux fardeau sur le lit de camp inconfortable.

La femme, ses longs cheveux battant ses omoplates, arriva, l'air étonnée et légèrement agacée de cette brusque interruption. Elle avança vers Duo les sourcils froncés, jusqu'à voir Quatre. Le jeune garçon était sérieusement amoché, les vêtements en lambeaux, des bleus sur le visage et les parties visibles de son corps, ses vêtements imbibés de sang. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur et le sang qui avait formé une croûte marron pas endroits.

« Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se précipita au chevet du blessé.

« Il faut le déshabiller !

Aussitôt, Duo se mit à enlever les chaussures de l'adolescent, puis ses chaussettes, et enfin le pantalon, alors que l'infirmière s'évertuait à soulever son buste tout en ôtant sa chemise chose guère facile il faut bien l'avouer. De larges mains vinrent à la seconde de la pauvre chemise qui allaient rendre l'âme sous les mains énervées de la femme, et aidèrent ledit vêtement à glisser le long des bras mous du jeune homme.

Lady Une lança un vague « Merci » sans regarder à qui elle avait à faire, et se plongea dans l'examen approfondi de son patient. Elle marmonnait vaguement des mots incompréhensibles, ses mains tâtant de-ci, de-là. Ses gestes arrachaient parfois des gémissements de douleur au petit blond amorphe.

Paniqué, Duo ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans la petite pièce blanche.

**_Tout est de ma faute ! Il m'avait prévenu, et je n'ai pas fait attention à lui, j'ai regardé que me petite personne, et… ! Quatre ! Je t'en prie, t'as pas le droit de me faire ce coup-là ! Qu'au moins tu me dis qui t'as fait ça pour que j'aille lui défoncer la gueule ! Question stupide, qui aurait pu te faire ça ? Heero bien sûr ! Y a que lui qui… Petit salopard, je donne pas cher de ta vie ! Quand Quatre sera remis, je te défoncerai ta p'tite gueule de je-sais-tout ! Si t'as un compte à régler avec moi, c'est pas à Quatre qu'il faut t'en prendre, c'est à MOI ! T'es qu'une enflure, Heero Yuy ! Il t'avait rien fait ! Espèce de petit salopard fumier de première connard de mes deux bordel de merde fils de p… !_**

Une main posée sur son épaule le stoppa dans sa tirade destinée à nous faire connaître tout son vocabulaire injurieux, et il se retourna vers celui ou celle, peu importe qui osait l'interrompre dans sa petite crise de nerfs. Il fit face à un œil vert perçant, et à un regard des plus calmes.

« Ce n'est pas en tournant comme un lion en cage que tu aideras ton ami.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! lui lança Duo sèchement.

- Justement, répliqua calmement le grand brun. C'est quand même moi qui l'ai ramené ici, je te rappelle.

La colère de Duo, injustement dirigée sur ce garçon, retomba comme un soufflet à cette phrase.

_**C'est vrai, c'est lui qui a ramené Quatre, qui sait où il serait sans lui, et dans quel état, surtout…**_

Sûrement Heero, lui souffla une petit voix. Il décida de la faire taire. Ce n'était en effet pas le moment pour céder à la colère.

« Je suis Duo, Duo Maxwell, annonça-t-il en essayant de sourire.

Le brun serra sa maint tendue.

« Trowa Barton.

La voix était neutre. Came ; claire concise. Duo devina que le garçon n'était le genre de type qui parlait à tord et à travers. Tout son contraire, quoi

« Sortez, j'ai besoin de calme, leur balança brutalement Lady Une.

Trowa se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte, silencieux comme un chat. Duo regarda Quatre. Il ne voyait que ses pies, et un bout de ses mollets. Le garçon n'avait pas parlé depuis tout à l'heure, toujours inconscient l'examen de la doctoresse se prolongeait, et le natté sentit le nœud venu dans son cours d'Histoire de l'Art se renforcer douloureusement.

_**Quatre, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas…**_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Maxwell, assura lady une d'une voix étrangement douce sans lever le nez de Quatre. Aucun des organes vitaux n'est sérieusement touché.

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Sortez maintenant, continua la femme d'un ton ferme.

Duo hocha la tête, et avec un dernier regard pour son ami blond, sortit de la pièce. Il eut le temps de voir Lady une sortir une pile impressionnante de bandages et de gaze avant de refermer la porte.

Il posa son front contre le bois de la porte, soupirant de lassitude. Ces quelques minutes l'avaient littéralement épuisé, bien plus que toute une semaine.

Il se recula, et alla s'asseoir dans un des sièges en plastique placés près de l'infirmerie. Il ne les avait pas vus en venant, sûrement trop absorbé par Quatre pour cela. Il s'assit et laissa sa tête aller vers l'arrière. Ses mains légèrement tremblantes vinrent se pose sur son visage ses doigts appuyant légèrement sur ses paupière closes. Il décidé de remettre les évènements dans l'ordre :

1) Quatre l'avait réveillé ce matin, lui annonçant que Heero Yuy était une personne plus puissante que le plus puissant des N-T, sans pourtant en être un

2) Quatre lui avait dit avoir un mauvais pré-sentiment, et de faire très attention à lui

3) Heero n'était pas là pendant le cours d'Histoire de l'Art

4) Trowa Barton était revenu, portant dans ses bras un Quatre Rabarbera Winner plus mort que vif et totalement inconscient

5) Quatre était actuellement dans une infirmerie avec Lady Une qui tentait de le soigner le mieux possible avec les moyens mis à disposition

Conclusion: **_Putain, quelle journée de merde… !_**

Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'aura à rajouter quelque chose à cela

* * *

Duo rouvrit les yeux et redressa sa tête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Trowa, adossé au mur en face de lui, à l'observer fixement, tellement que Duo aurait juré qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Il leva une main, et la passa devant le regard du brun. Aucune réaction.

« Comme si un inconscient dans la journée c'était pas assez, tiens… murmura-t-il très innocemment ( on y croit tous )

- Je ne suis pas inconscient.

La voix du brun était basse, profonde, grave. Une voix d'homme, pas de garçon.

Duo leva un sourcil. Il n'était pas en état d'être surpris. Hausser un sourcil était déjà une grande marque de surprise, arrivé à son stade émotionnel.

« Je peux… vous demander comment vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Oui.

Duo se redressa dans son siège et se pencha vers l'autre garçon, se natte coulant presque jusqu'à terre. Il attendait avec impatience de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, du moins, en partie.

Mais rien ne vint.

« Ben alors ? demanda-t-il eu bout d'un moment.

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé de te raconter, dit calmement le brun.

Duo arborait l'expression inqualifiable par une formule autre que « L'Abruti Parfait ».

**_Nan mais je rêve, là ? Dites-moi que je rêve ?Mon copain vient de se faire tabasser, et lui attends que je lui DEMANDE de ma raconter ? Il a pas pensé que c'était logique, normal, _évident_ que je veuille savoir ?_**

« Il était dans une ruelle sombre ( que c'est original, arf ! lol ) Quand je 'lai trouvé, il était encore à moitié lucide mais délirait. Il parlait de toi, d'un certain… « Iro », de bleu, de cape…

_**Heero, du bleu, une cape… Il a reconnut Heero grâce à ses yeux bleus, et il portait une cape…**_

« Il répétait qu'il fallait qu'il te prévienne, qu'il revienne au lycée. Je l'ai prit, et ramené.

_**Brave Quatre… Toujours à s'occuper des autres, et voilà où ça l'a mené…**_

« Et tu es arrivé, tu m'as bousculé, tu 'as giflé, pour finalement l'amener ici. Je ne sais rien de plus.

- Hm… merci, Trowa…

- Hn ! (_2)_

_**Ben l'est pas trop causant, lui, hein…**_

« Au fait ! Lady Une m'a dit qu'il n'était pas trop gravement touché. Je pense qu'il va s'en remettre. Ça prendra du temps, mais…

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Bien.

Et Trowa partit.

Duo resta planté là comme un con à regarder le couloir vide.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, une ambulance emmenait un Quatre toujours inconscient et rhabillé style momie égyptienne. Il était enrubanné presque des pieds à la tête dans des bandages.

Duo serrait à en briser les doigts les mains de Sally et Wufei, placé chacun d'un côté. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choqué. Ss amis étaient venus à l'infirmerie dès qu'ils avaient su. Ils avaient eu le droit de voir brièvement Quatre avant que celui-ci ne soit emporté vers l'ambulance, et à terme, vers l'hôpital de la ville.

Duo leur avait expliqué _grosso modo_ ce qu'il savait, en omettant les détails sur Heero. Sally et Wufei s'étaient montrés tout aussi choqués que lui, mais étant moins exubérants, ils l'avaient mieux contenu. Duo, lui, s'était effondré en voyant son meilleur ami recouvert de bandage de la tête aux pieds. Il avait si peur… ! La présence de ses amis auprès de lui le rassurait. Les deux chinois n'étaient pas trop portés contacts physiques, mais Duo ne jurait que part ça. Il l'avaient enlacé sans rien dite, et Duo avait d'autant plus été réconforté car il savait qu'ils le faisaient pour lui.

* * *

Une fois l'ambulance partie et ses larmes taries, après s'être assuré que ses deux amis allaient aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'être, il prétexta un besoin de solitude. Wufei et Sally l'acceptèrent.

Le natté se mit alors en quête d'une certaine personne, qui avait des yeux bleus et les cheveux en bataille. Il avait un compte à régler.

* * *

_Tzuzuku_…

* * *

_1_ : Alors Lucy-hp, tu reconnais ? lol Clin d'œil spécial, j'espère avoir répondu à ton souhait

_2_ :

**Shin'** : Ben v'là qu'il nous pique les répliques de notre Iceberg, lui, maintenant !

**Duo** : On est mal barrés !

**Shin'** démoralisée : Tu m'étonnes… Cette fic est fichue…

**Duo** grave : Ouep !

**Shin'** qui pleure sur Dudule : Mais c'est juuuuuuuuuuuuuuste… ! C'était pourtant une bonne idée !

**Duo** qui lui tapote gentiment l'épaule d'un air compatissant : Mais oui, mais oui… Mais toutes les bonnes idées ne donnent pas de bons résultats…

**Shin'** renifle : Hm oui, tu as raison… je devrais peut-être…

**Duo** innocemment : Arrêter cette fic… ?

**Shin'** relève la tête avec un sourire super trop sadique que même La Mort là elle a les jetons, grave ! : naaaaaaaaan ! Torturer Trowa !

**Trowa** braque Duo avec son flingue : Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme idée, toi ?

**Duo** qui déglutit en desserrant son col de prêtre : Ben rien je voulais le faire arrêter, mais…

**Tous** jettent un regard vers Shin' qui pianote comme une folle : On est foutus…

**Shin'** regard de démente !

_Baratin de l'auteur crevée ( lisez svp) :_

Alors voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre où l'on apprend certaines choses, et où l'on découvre un nouveau perso… Lucy-hp doit être contente..! lol

Sinon, pardonnez-moi pr les fautes d'ortho, mais il est presque 2 heures du mat', alors… Mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible !

Vous me motivez, c'est fou ! J'ai plein d'idées qui me trottent ! Je pourrai pondre des dizaines de chap si on m'obligeait pas à aller me coucher!

Normalement, si tout va bien, une nvlle update demain!

Gros bisous à tous !

PS : Des reviews, des reviews ! Arigatô !


	5. Prises de conscience et déclarations

Bjr ! Un nouveau chapitre, qui commence fort ! Très fort ! Je vous laisse juger par vous-mêmes !

ATTENTION ! ANNONCE !

**Je vs préviens que ce chapitre sera sûrement le dernier que je puisse poster avant de ne plus avoir le net ! **

Excusez-moi ! Je sais, c'est sadique de commencer et de partir en plein milieu du début ( lol ) de cette fic ! Mais croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de mon plein gré ! Et pensez que quand je reviendrai, j'aurais plein de chapitre de faits ! Donc des updates plus régulières ( ben voui, je ne vais qd mê pas tt poster d'un seul coup ! ) ! Mê si vos reviews vont me manquer pr me motiver

Bisous à tous !

**

* * *

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**

Hello ma Puce ! mdr ! T'as pas de chance ac ton chap ! Ms tu viens de le reposter, dc ça va. Pôv' ryry, qd mê… Je le plains… Bon, pas bcp, c vrai, ms mê…

Merci de cette remarque vachement constructive en effet :p

Gros énormes bisous ma Louloute, ze t'adr !

PS : PÔV' RYRY ! mdrmdrmdr

**

* * *

Lucy-hp :**

Kk ! Merci pr ta review ! Tu vas devenir une fidèle lectrice, si ça continu lol

Bien sûr que Tro-chou va revenir J'ai déjà failli le zapper complètement une fois, je vais pas recommencer qd mê lol

Heero veut atteindre Duo, et pr lui, vu que Quatre a quelques pouvoirs, il est un obstacle en lui et sa cible. Il fera dc TOUT ce qui sera en son pouvoir pr avoir Duo, mê s'il faut pr cela se débarrasser de qlqu'un.

Sûre que n'être capable de rien faire tte seule, ça doit être super frustrant. Ds ces cas-là, je pense qu'il est impossible d'apprécier la vie, puisque la personne en question ne peut pas en profiter.

Donner ses organes est un geste très charitable, tu as vrmt du courage. D'un autre côté, je me demande pk j'ai un peu peur de le faire als que je serais morte, dc ke je ne sentirais pas les ablations… Je suis bizarre lol

**

* * *

Jonas :**

Contente ke ça te plaise !

Ben voui, et crois-moi, c'est pas encore fini !

Si tu me le demandes, gentiment, p-ê ke tu auras le droit à un lemon 3x4… Ms tu devras m'envoyer une trèèèèèèèès longue et rèèèèèèèèès gentille review ! ( ou cmt forcer les lecteurs à envoyer des reviews en tte innocence… )

**

* * *

Zick ( x2) :**

Re-kk celui ki n'aime pas mon prénom ! ( je vais t'en vouloir tte ta vie, niark niark niark ! lol mdrmdr ) Merci pr ta review. ( ton délire est très rafraîchissant )

Duo ds les bras de Tro-tro… Ça pourrai se faire… tu me payes cbien… ? ton très innocent, bien évidemment Si tu y tiens tant ke ça, j'essaierai de te faire un 2x3. Ms il faudra me le rappeler, et me préciser tes désirs concernant cette histoire ; ce sera à toi de faire le scénar ( déjà ça d'expédié, maintenant reste plus qu'à caser l'écriture à qlqu'un d'autre… ! mdr )

Ms… t'es sadique ac le pôv' tit choupi Quatre…

_Quatre qui arrive :_ Ben voui, il est méchant ac moi !

_Shin' :_ Toi je t'ai pas sonné, repars servir le thé !

_Quatre qui repart comme il est venu :_ D'accord !

Ben voilà la suite !

PS : moi, personnellement, je trouve qu'embrasser Harry est très agréable… Pourquoi tu m'en veux… ? mdr

**

* * *

Llianel :**

Hello ! Merci pr ta review, c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi als ke t'avais pas trop le tps. Et je HAIS ton père

Pour tout dire, vu que j'avais totalement zappé Trowa en écrivant le début, ben… j'ai pas du tout pensé à son rôle dans l'histoire Gomen ne ! s'incline bien bas Duo, ça va être une affaire très compliqué. En effet, il sera le calice de Heero. Ms Heero sera également… _qlq chose_ _d'important_ pour Duo. Et l'inverse serait également vrai. En n'oubliant pas Quat-chou. En bref, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça sera compliqueted ( wôôôôh le mot ! )

La suite arrive !

**

* * *

Ptite clad :**

_DETACHEZ-MOIIIIIIIIIIII !_ mdr

Je poste vite pr vs satisfaire --Ms, comme cité précédemment, ce chapitre sera certainement le dernier que je pourrai poster avant ma coupure d'Internet.

Ben voui, Trowa va pas se mettre à bavarder comme ça d'un coup d'un seul, surtout ac un parfait inconnu qui l'a envoyé bouler dans la poussière :p!Moi aussi, j'avoue que cette réplique m'amuse bien -

**

* * *

Obscura :**

Une revieweuse de plus! Oui, oui, oui, oui, ouiiii!Merci pr ta review ! J'adr ton pseudo !

Merci, ça fait plaisir

La suite arrive ! ( la preuve, c'est juste derrière, lol )

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**

* * *

**

Tu as le choix

Duo trouva finalement l'objet de sa quête sur un banc à l'écart, noyé dans l'ombre. Furieux, il saisit le garçon par le col avant que celui-ci ait pu dire quoique ce soit, et le colla violemment contre le mur de pierre, soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol par la poigne puissante du natté. La colère décuple la force, dit-on. Ce n'est peut-être pas faux.

Son poing serré à s'en blanchir les jointures appuyait sur la trachée de son désormais et à jamais ennemi viscéral, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Une fureur sans nom l'habitait.

Comment avait-il OSE touché à _son_ Quatre ? A son meilleur ami ? Cela ne restera pas impuni !

Les yeux exorbités, les prunelles dilatées, tant que l'on ne voyait plus qu'un mince trait mauve autour, il appuya sa main sur la gorge du garçon. Il voulait qu'il souffre autant que ce que Quatre était en train d'endurer. L'inconscience ne protège pas de TOUTES les douleurs.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? hurla-t-il.

- Fais quoi ? demanda calmement le garçon.

Duo rapprocha légèrement le garçon de lui avant de le repousser violemment contre le mur.

« **Joues pas l'innocent ! Je sais parfaitement bien que c'est à cause de toi que Quatre est dans cet état !**

- …

- **REPONDS !** exigea-t-il en frappant de nouveau la tête du brun contre le mur épais.

Duo se sentit soudain écarté violemment, et il tomba par terre. Le choc avec les larges et froides dalles de pierres sacrées lui coupa le souffle, et une douleur remonta dans toute sa cage thoracique. Il resta comme ça, étendu par terre, mi sur le flanc mi sur le ventre. Son esprit était vide. Il ne voyait pas, ne sentait plus, ne pensait à rien.

Heero l'avait repoussé, mais ne l'avait pas touché.

* * *

« Mr. Maxwell ! Je vous prie de prêter attention à mon cours !

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête vers le prof. Il regarda l'homme de son grand regard blanc.

Le prof soupira, et rendit les armes.

« Très bien, sortez Mr. Maxwell.

Sans mot dire, Duo se leva calmement et marcha lentement vers la porte, sous le regard insistant d'une personne noyée dans le fond de la classe.

_**

* * *

Duo Maxwell… Tu es faible. Tu es à moi. Je t'attends.**__**

* * *

Oulàlàààà, il va pas bien du tout le Duo !**_

Le garçon passa devant son bureau, lentement, silencieusement. Trop silencieusement. Nul doute que le natté avait été plus que choqué par « l'accident » survenu à son cher petit Quatre. On n'oublie pas l'agression de son meilleur ami en deux minutes. Surtout lorsque ce même meilleur ami est à l'hôpital.

La porte se referma silencieusement sur un adolescent amorphe.

Le silence se fit dans la classe encore pendant quelques minutes, les regards figés sur la porte de bois. Puis, presque à contrecœur, le prof recommença son cours. Il fallait bien enseigner ! Les élèves se concentrèrent, firent leur possible, mais rien à faire. Autant abandonner.

_**Merde, ça peut pas continuer comme ça !**_

Son crayon tomba sur son cahier, et le bruit de la chute résonna dans la classe, tel une bombe atomique en plein désert. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit déchirant le silence si pesant. Inspirant un grand coup, l'élève se leva, et appuya les deux mains sur sa table, avant de s'adresser à son prof.

« Monsieur ! Puis-je…

La lèvre mordue légèrement.

_**Est-ce que je peux seulement… ? Je ne suis pas de ses proches, je ne…**_

« Allez-y… murmura le prof en fermant les yeux, d'un air reconnaissant.

Un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Fourrant ses affaires grossièrement dans son sac, l'élève partit en courant. La porte se referma dans un courant d'air.

* * *

Il était là. Silencieux. Voûté. Immobile. Comme si on l'avait posé là, un objet, une magnifique statue décorative. Soupir.

_**Ça va être dur…**_

Son sac tomba par terre avec un bruit mat; elle s'avança jusqu'à lui. Il ne bougea pas, ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il avait l'air complètement sur un autre monde.

Elle s'assit près de lui, en silence. Son regard se fixa sur un point en face de lui, ses intenses yeux dorés figés sur les pierres du mur, tout comme les iris violacés.

Un temps passa.

Elle remarqua quelques fissures, et fut rapidement capable de dire qu'avec un bon nettoyage au karcher, les murs seraient déjà plus blancs que noirs, comme ils l'étaient en ce moment. En parallèle, son cerveau marchait à plein régime afin de trouver un moyen d'aborder le garçon et de lui rendre un semblant de vitalité. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit lui qui fît le premier pas. Malheureusement pour elle, le natté ne dit rien pour engager la conversation. Il ne semblait même pas s'être aperçut sa présence à ses côtés. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une fille que l'on ignore, autant de par son physique que pour son caractère déconneur à fond et adorable. C'était une de ces filles désormais rares qui n'avaient pas de préjugés et qui étaient prêtes à accepter tout le monde. C'était, en bref, une fille toute à fait charmante, que l'on ne pouvait qu'adorer.

_**Bon, là y en a marre ! Faut bien qu'il parle… Il peut pas rester comme ça indéfiniment… **_

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se tourna vers le garçon. Le combat allait commencer.

* * *

Il la vit du coin de l'œil se tourner vers lui.

…

Il se doutait vaguement qu'elle allait tenter de le convaincre. De quoi ? De cesser de se morfondre ? Bien. C'était prévisible. Mais comment pouvait-il seulement penser à songer de commencer un jour peut-être à penser à l'idée de commencer à un dixième du quart d'un rire lorsque son meilleur ami reposait à l'hôpital, inconscient, blessé, et tout cela, pas SA seule faute. Il ne pouvait nier qu'Heero avait agressé Quatre à cause de lui. Parce que c'était lui que Heero voulait. Parce qu'il considérait Quatre comme un obstacle entre eux. C'était donc de SA seule et entière responsabilité si le cher petit ange blond était maintenant entre la vie et la mort. Tout le « mérite » lui revenait.

S'il voulait protéger Quatre, et les deux autres, il devait partir. S'éloigner d'eux. De toute urgence.

Il avait prit sa décision. Dès que Quatre irait mieux, il irait voir Heero. Il se soumettrait. Tout plutôt que revoir se produire un tel carnage sur l'un de ses amis. C'était décidé.

Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta plutôt violemment lorsque la voix de la jeune fille lui hurla qu'il était « Un imbécile heureux doublé d'un p'tit con sourd qui va me faire le plaisir de m'écouter quand je te parle, et de me regarder aussi tant qu'on y est, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait quand on a un minimum d'éducation , alors tu vas tourner tes ptits yeux violets vers moi ou je te colle une méga baffe, OK ? »

_

* * *

Toc toc toc !_

Le prof arrêta son envolée lyrique sur les chemins noueux du hasard. Il soupira de soulagement ? Il ne savait pas qui était derrière cette porte, mais il remerciait cette personne d'avoir interrompu son prof. Le hasard, il venait d'en avoir un aperçu brutal, et ne souhaitait plus en entendre parler. Pas pendant plusieurs années.

« Entrez ! fit la voix du prof.

Il y perçut une note de contrariété, même si le prof en question ne l'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture. Il était bien trop fier pour ne serait-ce que penser à le concéder à mi-voix dans le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un léger chuintement agréable du joint sur les dalles de pierre.

Une jeune fille entra. Ses longs cheveux bruns touffus lâchés encadraient son visage amical et avenant. Elle portait un petit débardeur orange vif marqué « _A ma Louloute_ » en grandes lettres argentées scintillante, et un jean à pattes d'eph' orné de cœurs en tissus de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Avec un sourire poli, l'étudiante s'avança.

« Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour Miss Lòlindir. Que veux-tu ?

- L'élève Chang Wufei pourrait-il quitter votre cours, s'il vous plaît ?

Il dressa l'oreille. Dans quoi était-il impliqué ? Il soupira.

_**Y en a p't-êt' pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui ? Faut qu'on en rajoute encore une couche !**_

« Pour quel motif ?

- Hm, et bien…

La jeune fille semblait hésiter. Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots et fixait son professeur avec insistance.

« Très bien, dit brusquement le prof. Mr. Chang !

Il se leva, posant ses paumes bien à plat sur son bureau.

« Oui, Professeur ?

- Suivez Mlle Lòlindir.

- Bien professeur.

Silencieusement, il rangea ses affaires avec rapidité dans son sac, parfaitement conscient que tous les regards de la classe étaient fixés sur sa personne. Il se dirigea de sa démarche altière vers l'étudiante, qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Il l'ignora et sortit de la classe sans un mot. Sans se départir de son sourire, la jeune fille le suivit d'un pas plus joyeux, sans omettre de lancer un « Merci et bonne journée Professeur ! ».

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, la première chose qu'il vit fut une tresse dorée.

« Maxw… ?

La tresse se retourna vivement vers lui avec un grand sourire tendre sur les lèvres, sa natte s'enroulant autour de lui en un tourbillon brun des plus sensuels. _(1)_ Le deuxième choc s'annonça, sous la forme de deux intenses iris violets débordants de larmes.

_**Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Quatre ? NON !**_

Wufei eu à peine le temps de faire tomber son sac par terre pour s'avancer vers son ami qu'une tornade brune et pleurante l'enserra fortement de ses bras, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur lui. Il se tendit de surprise, ses bras le long de ses flancs et le dos raide. Duo nicha presque brutalement sa tête dans son cou et resserra encore – tant est que cela fût en cet instant possible – son emprise sur lui, si fort que Wufei se demanda sérieusement s'ils accepteraient qu'il partage la même chambre que Quatre, à l'hôpital, quand il y irait pour se voir ressouder ses os brisés.

« Wufei, pardon… ! murmura le jeune homme dans son cou.

L'adolescent compris au ton de sa voix que le natté était sincère et presque terrorisé. Lentement, assouplissant son dos tendu, il accepta l'étreinte. Aussitôt, les bras de Duo l'enserrèrent de façon plus agréable, épousant son corps.

_**Duo est vraiment réceptif…**_

Mais la phrase du garçon l'interloquait. De quoi s'excusait-il ?

« Maxwell… ? appela-t-il doucement, ses yeux se baissant sur le crâne chevelu de son ami.

- Oui Wufei ? murmura le natté.

Il tiqua. Duo ne l'appelait presque jamais par son prénom, préférant toujours des surnoms qu'il trouvait débiles, parce, soi-disant, c'était « plus mimiiii » ! Il fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait VRAIMENT pas… Wufei décida d'y aller doucement. Il savait d'expérience que Duo se braquerait s'il allait trop vite.

« De quoi t'excuses-tu ? demanda-t-il alors doucement.

- … de moi… répondit finalement le garçon après un temps.

La voix était tellement basse que Wufei ne l'aurait pas entendue s'il n'avait pas prêté une très grande attention à la réponse du natté.

« Je…

Duo s'écarta un peu. Il lui fit un petit sourire triste, et lui prit les mains. Il approcha son visage de celui du garçon aux cheveux noirs, et délicatement, l'embrasse sur la joue. Un léger tic agita le sourcil droit de Wufei.

« Du… ? Maxwell !

- Il faut que je te parle, Wufei, dit Duo sérieusement.

Lâchant une de ses mains, il l'emmena vers le muret du cloître, où il le fit asseoir, non sans avoir lancé un petit sourire à Virginie. Wufei sursauta légèrement. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. L'étudiante s'était mise légèrement en retrait et observait silencieusement la scène. Elle rendit son sourire au natté. Natté en cet instant accroupit devant lui, en lui tenant les mains.

« Hm… Wufei, je…

C'était une première. Duo Je-suis-une-piplette Maxwell cherchait ses mots. Une part de Wufei en fut attendrit, une autre pensa que ça devait vraiment être grave, et une troisième pressentit que les paroles qui allaient être dites coûteraient au natté, mais que tout ça finirait bien.

« Ben, hem… commença le natté en lui lançant un coup d'œil furtif. Je me suis rendu compte, que… j'ai porté beaucoup plus d'importance à Quatre qu'à toi… avoua Duo avec une grimace douloureuse. Et…aujourd'hui, je vois que j'ai besoin de chacun de vous, comme vous de moi. Et comment s'entraider si on ne se comprend pas ? J'ai fait un très mauvais jugement, je le regrette, affirma Duo en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je voudrais recommencer. Je vais faire des efforts pour te connaître, pour te comprendre, pour t'apprécier bien plus que je le fais. Parce qu'on en a besoin… On ne pourra pas s'aider si tout le monde est divisé. On est amis… Ça veut dire… qu'on s'aide, qu'on s'aime, qu'on se comprend, mais surtout… qu'on est soudés… On peut pas être amis sans… sans un lien… Et je crois que ce lien, on l'a pas… Quand on se balade, je déconne avec Quatre, et toi, tu parles arts martiaux avec Sally. Ça peut plus continuer. C'est pas possible. On ne tiendra pas comme ça. Et puis, rien que pour nous… c'est pas bien… Chacun de notre côté, on passe à côté de plein de choses ! Alors… je vais faire des efforts pour comprendre ton système de pensée, tes goûts, ton éducation et donc tes principes. Je vais essayer de plus correspondre à ce que tu acceptes. De me rapprocher de toi. Sans t'éloigner de Sally rassure-toi ! ajouta-t-il un peu plus fraîchement. Mais… je pense qu'on a besoin de ça. Il faut qu'on s'ouvre, qu'on apprenne à se connaître, à s'aimer et à s'apprécier. Je sais que j'ai pas beaucoup cherché à te saisir. Je te comprenais pas, donc j'ai laissé tomber. Mais je vais m'accrocher ! Je vais tenir, je vais te déchiffrer, et après, je pourrai me travailler pour plus correspondre à ce que tu souhaites trouver chez un ami.

Duo le fixa sérieusement. Tandis qu'il lui parlait, et Wufei le savait, avec son coeur, les grands yeux violacéss'étaient remplis de larmes. Wufei ne pouvait douter de la véracité de ses paroles.

Et en effet, elles l'avaient touché. Lui qui n'aimait pas les pour ne rien dire… avait écouté très soigneusement le tirade de son ami, et l'avait… _comprise_. Il s'était compris, aussi. Duo n'était pas le seul en faute. Lui aussi avait eu ce tort. De plus se rapprocher de Sally parce qu'elle était Chinoise, parce qu'elle avait eu la même éducation que lui, parce qu'ils se comprenaient mieux qu'avec les deux autres. Mais cela ne l'excusait pas. Ne les excusait pas.

Oui, ils avaient TOUS fait la même erreur. Ce n'était pas qu'à Duo de payer les pots cassés en changeant sa personne. Il fallait qu'il lui montre que lui aussi, avait fait des erreurs. Il fallait qu'il lui parler.

Doucement, il tira sur les mains du natté, l'incitant à s'asseoir près de lui. Il refusa de s'accroupir comme Duo avait fait. Il ne se mettrait pas en position soumise devant lui, du moins tant que cette fille, qu'il voyait tout le temps du coin de l'œil, serait là. C'était tout bonnement hors de question.

« Tu te trompes, Duo.

Il vit le natté cillé, et un tout petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était en effet la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

« Ce n'est pas à toi seul de faire des efforts. Moi aussi, j'ai fait la même erreur. Sally aussi, et Quatre aussi. On a tous faux... sur toute la ligne. C'est à nous de faire des efforts, pas à toi. Tous ensemble. A Quatre, à Sally, à toi, à moi. Et saches, que si tu es mon ami, c'est pour ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu changes pour me plaire. Parce que c'est là que tu me perdras. Je te veux entier, comme tu es. Tu es un certain Duo à mes yeux, personne d'autre ne te verra comme moi, tout comme je ne te verrai comme personne. Tu ne dois pas changer pour moi. C'est à moi de changer pour toi, pour vous. On doit tous changer pour nous quatre. Mais pas pour une personne en particulier. Nous devrons rester nous-même tout en sachant que dire et que faire face à un tel ou un tel de nous. Mais on ne doit pas essayer de rentrer dans aucun moule. Parce que c'est là qu'on risque de perdre les autres. Et peut-être même la personne pour laquelle on aura fait tous ces efforts. Alors ne change pas, Duo. Je t'aime comme tu es. Tu es Duo, et c'est Duo mon ami. Pas le model que veut l'éducation de Wufei. OK ?

Le natté acquiesça silencieusement. Lentement. Wufei sut que ses paroles, qui ne se forçaient plus à sortir, n'étaient pas vaines. Elles touchaient vraiment leur cible. Les yeux et les joues du garçon en attestaient. Les reflets du soleil timide dansaient somptueusement dans les gouttes d'eau dévalant les joues rondes à la peau lisse du son ami.

« Alors… reste comme tu es, et… tu n'as rien d'autre à faire… ! assura le Chinois en essuyant doucement les larmes de son compagnon.

Sa main fut retenue, et Duo ferma les yeux, appuyant sa joue humide contre la paume masculine de son interlocuteur.

« Merci.

Un simple mot. Mais qui contenait toutes les joies du monde.

_

* * *

Toc toc toc !_

Le prof arrêta son envolée lyrique sur les racines carrées décimales, et l'élève soupira. La coupe était pleine. Ras-le-bol de ce cours chiant comme la mort, et il remerciait silencieusement l'opportun inconnu d'avoir interrompu son prof.

« Entrez ! fit la voix du prof.

Il y avait dans cette voix une note de contrariété, même si le prof en question ne l'aurait jamais admis, même sous la torture. Il était bien trop fier pour ne serait-ce que penser à le concéder à mi-voix dans le silence.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, dans un léger chuintement agréable du joint sur les dalles de pierre.

Une jeune fille entra. Ses longs cheveux bruns touffus lâchés encadraient son visage amical et avenant. Elle portait un petit débardeur orange vif marqué « _A ma Louloute_ » en grandes lettres argentées scintillante, et un jean à pattes d'eph' orné de cœurs en tissus de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles. Avec un sourire poli, l'étudiante s'avança.

« Bonjour professeur !

- Bonjour Miss Lòlindir. Que veux-tu ?

- L'élève Pô Sally pourrait-elle quitter votre cours, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle dressa l'oreille. Dans quoi était-elle impliquée ? Elle soupira.

_**Y en a p't-êt' pas eu assez pour aujourd'hui ? Faut qu'on en rajoute encore une couche !**_

« Pour quel motif ?

- Hm, et bien…

La jeune fille semblait hésiter. Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots et fixait son professeur avec insistance.

« Très bien, dit brusquement le prof. Miss Pô !

Elle se leva, posant ses paumes bien à plat sur son bureau.

« Oui, Professeur ?

- Suivez Mlle Lòlindir.

- Bien professeur.

Silencieusement, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac, parfaitement consciente que tous les regards de la classe étaient fixés sur sa personne. Elle se dirigea de sa démarche altière vers l'étudiante, qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire chaleureux. Elle le lui rendit, et ouvrit la porte.

« Au revoir Mr. Je prendrai les notes d'un élève.

- Bien.

- Merci et bonne journée Professeur ! lança joyeusement la jeune fille en fermant la porte.

* * *

Sally fut accueillie par un chinois et un natté silencieux, chose très rare lorsqu'on connaissait Duo Maxwell. Elle voyait cependant que Duo était anxieux. Ses mains tremblaient. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, elle pu voir ses yeux pleins de larmes, et son petit sourire timide triste. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'aillait pas.

Elle fit glisser son sac le long de son épaule, et reçut aussitôt un adolescent natté dans les bras. Elle accepte l'étreinte assez vite, refermant automatiquement ses bras sur le dos du garçon. Elle le vit fermer les yeux en souriant légèrement.

Il lui prit les mains, puis l'amena au muret délimitant le cloître, où il la fit asseoir. Il s'accroupit devant elle, sans lâcher ses mains. Sally vit alors que Wufei s'était éloigné d'eux, et s'était adossé près de la jeune fille qui l'avait libérée de sa torture.

_**Y a quelque chose qui va pas…**_

La voix mal assurée de Duo la ramena sur Terre.

« Sally… ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Que Duo ne soit pas sur de ce qui allait dire ne s'était jamais vu, même lorsqu'il balançait des âneries plus grosses que lui.

« J'ai… j'ai bien réfléchit, et… j'ai fait une erreur. J'ai beaucoup plus considéré Quatre que toi. Je le reconnais, et je le regrette vraiment. On a besoin les uns des autres, si on ne se comprend pas, si on ne se connaît pas, on ne pourra pas s'aider. Alors j'ai décidé de faire des efforts, parce que je sais qu'…

* * *

« Je vous aime tous les deux, murmura un natté tout en larmes.

Il serra contre lui deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

Dans son dos, deux mains se lièrent, alors qu'un acquiescement était partagé par deux personnes. Ils venaient d'accepter de se lier.

Duo était fort, mais bien plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait. Et mine de rien, eux deux avaient besoin de lui. Tout comme ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ils étaient liés.

S'ils avaient su ce que leur lien si nouveau impliquait, ils y auraient sûrement réfléchit à six fois.

_**

* * *

Il est fort… encore plus qu'il ne devrait. Mais il ne m'échappera pas… Il y a maintenant deux obstacles de plus... Peu importe. Je l'aurais. Après les avoir éliminés, la voix sera libre. Ils le rendent fort. Sa force sera sa faiblesse. Tu seras mien, Duo Maxwell… Je t'aurais.

* * *

**_

_Tzuzuku..._

_**(1)**_ /attrape une éponge/ Et merde, le clavier commence à fumer de partout!

Duo : Ben ça, à force de ma baver dessus...

Moi /grd sourire gaga aux lèvres: ...!

Duo /monte à toute vitesse qur la table du salon: Alerte! Inondation! HELLLLLLLLLP!

Moi/grd sourire gaga aux lèvres:

* * *

Et voilou ! Un nouveau chap ! Moi, perso je l'aime bien. Ça commence fort, c'est brutal, et puis après c'est doux, c'est tout mimi… Vous trouvez ça cmt ? Trop guimauve ? SVP, dîtes-le-moi !

Gros bisous à tous

Shin'

**PS** Ma bêta-reader ( gros bisous ma puce ! ) m'a dit que quand Wufei parle à Duo, on dirait qu'il lui fait sa déclaration. C'en est bien une. Mais pas d'amour. C'est une longue déclaration _d'amitié_. Voilou! je tenais à éclarcir ce petit pt!


	6. Alliance indispensable

Hello ! Me voilà de retour ! Ce chap 5 ds la lancée du 4 ! Je m'arrête pas, sinon vs ne l'aurez pas ! Dc je me dépêche, je me dépêche, je vs jure !

ANNONCE

Je rentre chez moi **demain** et dc n'aurais plus Internet.

**

* * *

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :**

Ma Loulouuuuuute Merfffffi pr ta review mê si ke tu l'as Djà lu en exclusivité

Pk Duo ne veut-il plus s'éloigner d'eux… Ben c'est simple ( enfin, pr moi ! ) Il s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient tous les trois besoin des autres pr surmonter la douleur de l'agression de Quatre.

Quant à ta question sur Sally est Wu… Lis ce chapitre et tu sauras ( corrige-le, aussi -- Merci ! )

GROS ENORMES ZOUBI AUTANT QUE TU VX MA LOULOUTE ADOREE !

**

* * *

Lucy-hp :**

Merci pr ta review !

Bizbiz ! Et encore merci de ton suivi intensif !

**

* * *

Llianel :**

Merciiii ! Une longue review, j'adr !

Bizous!

**

* * *

Ptite Clad :**

Merciiii ! Une longue review aussi, ça fait plaisir !

* * *

A ts ceux à qui j'ai répondu par mail !

Dites-moi si vs n'avez pas reçut ledit mail ! Dans ces cas-là, je vous réécrirais la réponse ds le prochain chap !

Bisous à ts !

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Tu as le choix

Virginie fronça les sourcils. Ils étaient mignons ces trois-là ! Elle sentait quelque chose émaner d'eux, sans qu'elle sache exactement ce que c'était. Mais, pour sûr, c'était rempli de tendresse et d'amitié. Ça ne pouvait être que profitable.

Pourtant, elle sentait quelque chose qui obscurcissait cette tendresse et cette amitié. Une présence bien plus noire, plus froide, et surtout, immensément puissante. Très dangereuse.

Et le plus strange, c'était que cette présence, elle la sentait près d'elle. Mais près d'elle, il n'y avait que la pierre froide et vieille, et la pénombre des arches. Elle scruta l'obscurité les yeux plissés. Rien. Personne.

Elle soupira. Il savait parfaitement qu'Il n'avait absolument pas le droit de l'épier comme ça. Et surtout pas de blesser quelqu'un pour parvenir à son but…

Quoique… Aucune règle ne le stipulait… C'était juste que jamais personne n'avait eu besoin de le faire… Mais s'Il décidait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté… c'était parfaitement son droit…

_**Oui, malheureusement pour Duo… **_

Elle cligna des yeux, et sans grande conviction, reporta son attention sur le trio enlacé sous ses yeux. A côté d'elle, visiblement satisfaite, la présence s'en alla.

Peut-être allait-elle commettre quelque autre délit pour ''séduire'' le garçon…

* * *

La sonnerie stridente des cours vrilla leurs oreilles endormies par le sentiment de confort et le bien-être de leur accolade. Duo grogna, et refusa de se séparer de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'y forcèrent pourtant, et Sally lui adressa un petit sourire chaleureux comme compensation. Duo le lui rendit instinctivement, et se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Un brouhaha d'enfer les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement vers la porte de la classe de Sally. Les étudiants, enfin libres, s'échappaient de la salle de torture comme autant d'oiseaux.

Un garçon, parlant avec un de ses amis, les avisa. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, lui dit quelques mots étouffés par le bruit ambiant, et se dirigea vers eux en souriant. Il chercha dans son sac bandoulière en cuir, et finit par en ressortir des feuillets.

« Salut Math' ! lui lança Duo.

Ledit Math' s'étonna un instant de ne par recevoir le format sangsue de Duo sur l'échine. Mais il comprit bien vite en observant les expressions du trio. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres ; il était content pour eux. Math' était un garçon gentil, qui avait le cœur sur la main et qui faisait très attention à son entourage.

« Salut Duo !

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête de la part de Wufei, auquel il répondit, puis au sourire chaleureux de Sally.

« Tiens Sall' ! Je me suis appliqué, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à lire ou à comprendre.

- Merci Math' ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé.

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous soutenir ! Si vous avez un problème, venez me voir, ok ? J'aime bien Quatre, et je vous aime bien vous aussi.

- Merci Mathéo, lui dit sincèrement Duo.

Le garçon balaya d'un geste de la main.

« C'est normal. Bon, excusez-moi, mais…

- L'amour t'appelle… ?

Le garçon rougit et eut un petit sourire. Duo le lui rendit au centuple, et Math' fila rejoindre son ami.

* * *

Duo s'avança puis se tourna vers ses deux amis. Il leur décerna un immense sourire. Il se sentait bien mieux depuis qu'il avait tout planifié entre eux. Il comptait réellement faire des efforts. Il comprenait à quel point il avait besoin de Sally et de Wufei, au même titre que de Quatre. C'était ses amis.

Il capta soudain du coin de l'œil un reflet orange vif.

_**Oh ! Virgine !**_

« 'scuses-moi Virginie… Je t'ai un tout p'tit peu oubliée… avoua-t-il piteusement.

Sa mine de chiot battu tira un sourire de la jeune fille.

« Pas grave, Duo ! Tant que vous allez mieux…

Duo lui sauta au cou.

« Merci Virginie, murmura-t-il. Je te dois beaucoup.

- Je n'aime pas voir les gens malheureux.

_**Et puis, c'est quand même mon rôle…**_

Elle le repoussa gentiment, mais ne put l'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il lui tira joyeusement la langue, avant de partir an sautillant vers ses amis, l'entraînant à sa suite par la main. Elle suivit le mouvement bon gré mal gré, mais surtout bon gré.

« Sally, Wufei, je vous présente Virginie Lòlin… ! Euh… Désolé Vi' mais je ne me souviens plus de la suite… ? s'arrêta brusquement le natté avec une baboune à croquer.

- Virginie Lòlindir-Arcamenel-Elerossë-Tinehtelë

- Voilà ! s'exclama fièrement Duo. C'était ça que je voulais dire ! affirma-t-il avec assurance.

- …

- …

Voyant l'expression sidérée de ses amis ( c'est-à-dire, le visage neutre mais les sourcils levés ) Duo se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

« Mais… euuh… Y a pas, euuh… plus court… ? demanda-t-il en mimant avec ses mains

- Si si, rassurez-vous. On m'appelle Lòlindir, tout simplement.

- Merci ! soupira l'étudiant.

Virginie sourit de nouveau. Ce garçon était vraiment rafraîchissant… Dommage qu'il fût promis à un avenir si ténébreux… !

**_Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers… Pauvre Duo… Faut dire aussi qu'avec ''Heero'', il a pas eu de cadeau… S'il s'en sort, c'est qu'il sera le plus doué de toute sa lignée… Enfin bon… Alea jacta est… ! Tiens, faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de César… Il était excellent…Grrrr, hm…_**

« Youhouuu ! Virginie !

- Hein ? Oui, désolée ! De quoi parliez-vous ?

- Ben depuis trois minutes, de rien, puisqu'on essaie de retenir ton inessssssssstimable attention !

Elle colla une claque sur le crâne de Duo.

« Hey ! Touche pas mes si longs et magnifique poils crâniens ! L'Oréal ( parce que je le vaux bien ©®™ ) voudra plus de moi pour ses pubs, après !

Virginie éclata de rire, et le poussa gentiment. Duo en profita pour faire semblant de trébucher sur ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils croient qu'il avait déjà oublié ses paroles. Il passa ses bras autour de leurs cous, puis se redressa en s'appuyant sur eux. Il leur fit rapidement un clin d'œil chacun, puis repartit se chamailler avec Virginie qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Ses grands yeux ambrés se fixèrent sur la nuque dorée du natté. Elle se lécha les lèvres, les pupilles soudain étrécies.

**_Il est chou… Dommage qu'Il le veuille… J'en aurais bien fait mon ''casse-croûte''… _**

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. La vie n'était vraiment pas juste… Un tirage de cheveux en règle la tira de ses pensées. Elle se battit avec joie contre Duo, à coups de pics verbaux et de mimiques.

Derrière eux, Wufei et Sally échangèrent un regard. Duo le leur avait prouvé ; il tenait à eux et n'avait dit aucun mot en l'air.

* * *

Ils étaient, pour leur seul cours commun, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés et appréciés, assis côte à côté à une table carré. La plante verte lorgnait de nouveau le beau morceau planté juste en dessous d'elle. Et oui, vous l'aurez deviné, ils étaient de nouveau dans le cours du vieux gâteux qui leur faisait réviser le programme de 3eme.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Quatre n'était pas là pour protéger Duo quand il jouait ; sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Duo ne jouait pas à _Final Fantasy_ en cachette. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, lorsque Duo s'était assis à sa place, en face du siège du blond aujourd'hui inoccupé à cause de lui, il avait sentit les yeux lui brûler atrocement.

**_Boy's don't cry ! But I'm not a boy… I am nothing more than a teenager..._** _(1)_

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, alors que le prof déblatérait sur les propositions subordonnées, un adolescent, la tête enfoui dans son cahier, broyait entre ses doigts les mains de ses amis. Il avait besoin d'eux pour ne pas se laisser aller.

Il savait que s'il voyait que Wufei et/ou Sally avaient besoin de lui, il ne flancherait pas. Et qu'il ne craquerait pas non plus s'il savait que quelqu'un était là aussi pour le soutenir. Pour ne pas décevoir cette personne.

Mais là, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il savait simplement qu'il avait mal, et qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Et qu'ils étaient là. Il les aimait.

Au fond de la classe, une bouche fine se retroussa en un petit rictus satisfait.

* * *

S'il avait su que cet acte tout simple aurait une telle portée sur celui qu'il convoitait, il l'aurait fait plus tôt. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à se débarrasser des deux autres.

_**Honneur aux dames…**_

Il allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

**_(1) _**: Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un adolescent…

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chap qui suit la lancée du 4 ! En route pr le 6… !

Biz à tous !


	7. Passage à l'acte Partie I

**Hello ! Me revoilou ! **

Pour me faire pardonner tout mon retard, je mets deux chapitres d'un coup ( sachant que ma bêta m'a larguée pr cause d'ordi malade et donc qu'il y aura sûrement quelques fautes. Gomen ne )

* * *

J'ai qlq chose de trèèès important à demander à mes lecteurs : Trouvez-vs que le rythme de la fic soit correct ? Je précise ma demande : Y a-t-il trop ou pas assez d'action ? Apprend-on trop ou pas assez de choses, etc…

Donnez-moi vos avis, SVP ! Ça m'aidera à mieux vs satisfaire ac mes chap !

Bisous à ts, et **bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Ariane Mafloy-Shinigami : **

Je t'informe que sur la review, C marK ''Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami''. Ton pseudo est repartit en sucette, ma Louloute ! lol mdr

Bien sûr que tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Et OUI, c'est O-BLI-GE ! Sinon, C pas drôle ! Je c, chuis sadique VV ms OSE me dire ke t'm pas ça… Toi T pas un vamp ! T… tu c Djà !

Je te promets ke tu seras la première informée de mon retour d'Internet !

GROS ENORMES BISOUS MA PUCE !

PS : Torture bien Ryry pr moi, niarkniarkniark !

* * *

**Lucy-hp :**

Oulàlààà! Ke de questions! Je vois que j'ai capté ton intérêt oo J'en suis contente !

Ben voui, Heero est méchant, mais ce sera ça toute la fic. Enfin, une bonne partie… En parlant de s'attaquer aux filles… Tu vas avoir ton compte en début de chapitre ! ( Imagine une grand air sadique et un regard de démente , ça complètera l'effet ! ) cc

Virginie n'est pas un vampire ! Elle serait pas contente, si elle te lisait, tiens ! mdr

Ben Duo… j'y peut rien, moi ! lol Si, en fait j'y peut bcp, ms… ben parce que, c'est comme ça, na ! mdr je fais ce que je veux ! En fait… tu verras tout ça ds la suite ! ( Remets-moi l'air sadique à fond :p )

Sûrement un peu des deux ! D'abord maître/esclave, puis ensuite sûrement de l'amour. Mais pour le mmt, c'est pas trop décidé encore…

* * *

**Jonas :**

Merci pr ta review ! Elle était géniale ! mdr ! T'es vrmt tordant !

Et voui, Hee-chan est vilain ! Et voui, il est sadique ! Et OUI, il le restera jusqu'à… lgtps, c'est tt ce que je peux dire ! -T

Achètes-moi, achètes-moi… ( J'aime particulièrement les cheveux, si tu vx savoir… ) lool

Ben voilou, la suite arriiiiiiiiiiiive !

* * *

**Zick :**

Arrête de te justifier ou de t'excuser, je t'en veux pas ! On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Et puis, je n'aime pas moi-mê mon prénom, als…

Ben tu sais, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami ? Ben son vrai prénom, c'est Virginie… -- ( t'as vrmt pas de chance, toi, ac les prénoms ! ) mdr mdr mdr mdr

Euh… Ai-je honte de faire payer un pauvre gentil petit reviewer dans le besoin… Attends voir… Hmm… NAN ! niarkniarkniark ! Arf, chuis sadique… mdr

T'es sadique ac le pôv' Qua-chou… ms tkt pas, tu vas être content, paske 'l'a pas fini de souffrir, le p'tiot…

Hm… Als si j'a pas le droit d'embrasser Harry… C'est toi que j'embrasse ! ( Imagine un regard trop bcp sadique ) Je vais me faire des amis, moi, si je sors ça !

* * *

**Ptite Clad :**

Nan, moi d'abord ! C'est moi qui écrit, alors j'ai droit de l'avoir en preum's lol

Heero aura peut-être Duo... dans longtemps, alors

Merci de tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir

* * *

**Miss Kouraï Shinigami Maxwell :**

Ben si, le sadisme à ce point-là existe : mouâ

Si Wufei et Sally meurent... à toi de voir. tu voudrais, toi ?

Et si Duo se fait attaquer, se sera par Heero, dc je le vois mal le soigner tendrement après niarkniarkniark

Merci de ta review!

PS : J'aime bien ton pseudo

* * *

**Llianel :**

Merci de prendre le tps de m'écrire une review aussi gentille mê si t'as pas forcément le tps. Merci de tes encouragements également, savoir que tu suis si assidûment ma fic me fais très plaisir!

Ecrire est un plaisir, ms ce plaisir est amplifié lorsque je sais que mes écrits contentent quelqu'un d'autre que moi. ( Purée, on dirait le résumé d'un lemon lol ) Faire partager mon monde est très facile par ce moyen, car ceux qui ne sont pas contents n'ont qu'à pas lire. Mais les reviews me font tjrs plaisir, et me motivent pr produire des écrits des mê veine et qualité ! Alors fanchement : c'est à moi de te remercier.

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

Elle marchait depuis quelques minutes. Elle se laissait suivre bien gentiment. Qui que ce fût, le pisteur n'était pas doué. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence aussi sûrement qu'elle ne savait pas pouvoir ressentir tant de chose en même temps sept minutes auparavant. En effet, dans son crâne résonnaient une foule de sentiments contradictoires, et tous émanaient de sa perception de cette présence qui la suivait comme son ombre. Attirance, confort, noirceur, répulsion, méfiance, bien-être, ''maison''… Ressemblance… Réminiscences… Elle ne comprenait pas tout ( et même pas grand-chose à vrai dire ) mais elle en déduisait qu'elle devait très fortement se méfier de son suiveur. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci n'était apparu que lors de sa sortie pour se rendre au temple transformé en dojo où elle suivait ses cours d'ars martiaux._(1)_ Elle avait donc sur elle son katana, et, malheureusement pour son fileur inconnu, elle savait assez bien s'en servir pour attaquer, se défendre, ou même tuer si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Bref, l'inconnu qui suivait ses pas depuis déjà un bon nombre de mètres et de détours n'était pas tombé sur une cible facile qui se laisserait faire.

Si elle avait su QUI la suivait réellement, elle aurait sûrement été moins confiante en ses chances de survie…

* * *

**_C'est presque trop facile… Elle ne résistera même pas… J'espère que le garçon sera plus combatif… Pffft… !

* * *

_**

Elle le sentait qui se rapprochait lentement. Elle ne savait pas comment elle le sentait, mais elle en était sûre et certaine. Et elle voulait savoir qui la suivait. Ce n'était sûrement pas une fausse impression, surtout vu ce qu'elle sentait envers cette personne inconnue. Et quelque part au fond d'elle, une petite vois lui disait que ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était suivit le lendemain de l'agression de Quatre. Il y avait forcément un lien. Et elle sentait vaguement qu'il était en rapport avec toutes ces sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Elle repéra de loi une ruelle, qui, sans être mal famée, n'était pas très huppée non plus. C'était l'arrière cour d'un petit pressing. La puissante ventilation de la boutique débouchait dehors. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait là que quelques caisses, et un mur au fond.

Discrètement, elle réajusta son katana sous les plis de sa jupe longue. Un avantage des robes traditionnelles… Elle le plaça de manière à pouvoir le retirer facilement sa lame, mais pour que le fourreau ne la gêne pas lorsqu'elle combattrait. Parce que oui, elle était bien décidée à se battre contre son mystérieux poursuivant. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient faire sans réagir. S'il la voulait, il allait devoir la mériter.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

C'était le moment de se mesurer à un VRAI adversaire. De juger de son niveau. Voilà un défi qui lui plaisait…

* * *

Il y avait une ruelle devant la jeune fille. Elle s'en approchait sans y jeter un regard. 

**_Son inattention sera sa perte… Prépare-toi à mourir, jeune fille… Qui sait, peut-être que si tu te bats bien, je t'octroierais une mort rapide et sans souffrances…_**

Un mouvement attira son attention. Elle bougeait les bras. Les plis de devant de sa robe remuèrent. Cachait-elle quelque chose ? Une arme, peut-être…

_**Bien… Peut-être cela s'avèrerait-il digne de plus d'intérêt qu'il n'y paraît… **_

Un sourire déforma ses lèvres. Finalement, oui, il allait bien s'amuser.

* * *

Elle infléchit sensiblement sa course vers la ruelle. Son fileur ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle ne vit rien, mais elle sut qu'il y avait quelque chose. Elle le _sentait_. Elle sentait son regard voir quelque chose que ses yeux ne percevaient pas. Elle en fut confuse un moment, puis décida de se préoccuper du plus important. Se débarrasser de son futur agresseur. 

Elle s'engagea dans la ruelle, concentrant sa perception sur son mystérieux fileur. La petite rue était sombre, mais propre. Ce n'était pas une de celles où les filles se font coincer dans les fics des autres auteurs tout aussi sadiques que moi. Sauf que moi, j'ai l'originalité -- Enfin bon, bref ! Donc, je disais… Qu'elle bifurqua dans la petite rue. Elle sentit son fileur la suivre.

Son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il n'était _vraiment_ pas doué…

* * *

Il la vit soudain se diriger d'elle-même dans la ruelle où il voulait la coincer. ( Ben faut croire que j'ai pas tant d'originalité que ça :p ) 

**_Pfff… C'est bien trop facile… Espérons que le garçon se montrera plus combatif… _**

Il la suivit, toujours à pas de loup, invisible et inaudible. Au pire des cas, si quelqu'un le voyait – ce qui était impossible pour le commun des mortels – la personne ne verrait qu'un adolescent. Rien de bien alarmant, en somme. Cette couverture lui plaisait définitivement plus que la précédente…

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son pas s'accéléra. Le jeu commençait…

* * *

Il avait un sentiment bizarre… cette jeune fille aux cheveux longs bruns, il le sentait, avait quelque chose de… pas normal… Il lui semblait reconnaître cette silhouette, et cette manière de marcher… Les plis longs de la robe blanche ample enveloppaient la jeune fille, s'évasant en corolle à ses pieds. Le haut rouge vif brillant épousait des formes solides, et l'on devinait que la jeune fille n'était pas sans défenses. 

Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne retrouvait pas l'identité de cette mystérieuse personne…

Il laissa son regard dériver dans les plis arrière de la longue jupe d'un blanc parfait. Les mouvements du tissu léger, tantôt se gonflant, et tantôt se dégonflant, étaient reposants. Son regard erra derrière la jeune fille, comme s'il imaginait les corolles de tissu, comme s'il pouvait étirer à l'infini le tissu immaculé.

Il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur violent, et se plia en deux. Il respira calmement, profondément, tentant de faire disparaître cette nausée. Le mal-être résista, persista, et même, s'amplifia, sans qu'il comprît – ni sût – pourquoi. Il tomba à genoux sur le trottoir désert.

Une main sur son cœur, il sentait une force malsaine s'emparer de lui. L'emplir entièrement, n'épargnant aucune cellule, aucun micro-espace. Il sentit ce souffle malsain se resserrer autour de son cœur, le presser, et la nausée revint, plus forte, plus intense. Plus violente. Plus… cruelle. L'empêchant presque de respirer. Il eut froid, il eut peur, il eut chaud, il eut faim, il eut soif, il trembla.

Il sentit son estomac remonter vers sa bouche. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, tentant de retenir ses entrailles. Un hoquet le prit, mais au lieu de vomir, il sentit cette présence fouinante, fouillante, être expulsé hors de lui, violemment. Il eut mal. Au cœur, aux jambes, aux bras, à la tête, aux pieds ; partout. Il resta pantelant sur le trottoir, appuyé par un bras tremblant, limite affalé sur le béton froid et inhospitalier.

Il haletait, le corps douloureux, un peu légèrement beaucoup perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni ce qui lui était arrivé. Il voyait devant lui un fragment de cette force, une espèce de cumulus violet sombre, presque noir, parcouru de petits éclairs. Il leva la tête à la recherche du reste, et vit, flottant à quelques pas de lui, un… une… Enfin, il le (la ? ) vit.

C'était… un nuage – non, plutôt une brume – où se mêlaient des dizaines d'espèce de serpents noirs, ou verts, - tous dans des couleurs sinistres. Ça faisait de petits éclairs bleus ou verts, parfois rouges, le tout dans une sorte de nuage noir/violet. Le tout était très inquiétant et il ressentit un étrange pressentiment lugubre.

Le nuage se dirigea vers le trottoir d'en face, et le garçon pût voir qu'il allait vers… un adolescent, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux blonds aussi clairs que ses vêtements étaient sombres. Sa silhouette était entourée par cet étrange nuage, et les serpents de pouvoir noirs et verts s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, de son cou, couraient dans ses cheveux embataillés ; les éclairs noirs, bleu électrique et parfois, mais très rarement, jaunes crépitaient autour de lui comme autant de pensées cruelles.

En un instant, il sut que la jeune fille ne s'en sortirait pas, et que l'impression de « pas normal » ressentit plus tôt ne venait pas d'elle, mais de _lui_. L'adolescent tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, et il put distinguer la couleur d'un œil. Une couleur envoûtante. Un bleu Prussien, profond.

Un bleu qu'il connaissait.

C'est à cet instant qu'il reconnut cette impression qu'il avait depuis le début. Cette attraction/répulsion.

Et d'un coup, il reconnut les deux personnes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément sous l'horreur.

**_NAN ! SALLY ! Putain, si tu la touches t'en sortiras pas vivant ! SALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !_**

Oubliant sa fatigue et ses douleurs, il se releva en vitesse, et à perdre haleine, il courut vers la jeune fille. Il vit avec horreur qu'elle était déjà engagée dans la ruelle. Et, encore pire, qu'Heero la suivait.

Elle était foutue.

* * *

Il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Cette personne avait un certain pouvoir. Un grand pouvoir. Il reconnaissait l'aura de l'inconnu pour le côtoyer sans cesse, à son insu. C'était sa Némésis, Duo Maxwell. 

_**Voilà qui va pimenter le jeu…**_

Il avait un défi de plus. Le garçon tenterait forcément de protéger son amie. A lui de tuer la jeune fille avant que le garçon n'arrive, ou dans le cas contraire, sans blesser Duo.

_**Ce ne sera pas si dénué d'intérêt, en fin de compte… **_

Un autre sourire crispa ses traits. La cruauté, il connaissait. Et même, il aimait.

* * *

Son fileur se rapprochait d'elle. Il avait accéléré son pas, et quelque chose dans sa perception de lui avait changé. Elle ressentait… quelque chose en plus, et en moins… Quelque chose était partit, mais en même temps, autre chose s'était rajouté… C'était une impression bizarre et en même temps, assez… plaisante. Elle aimait ça, en même temps ça la dérangeait d'apprécier. 

Elle chercha un endroit où se placer pour être un minimum protégée et pouvoir attaquer. Elle choisit de se poster sur une caisse d'allure solide, près du mur. En cas de coup dur, elle pourrait sauter sur le faîte du mur…

Elle accéléra son pas, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux afin d'avoir le temps de se préparer. Elle sauta agilement sur la caisse tout en défouraillant. Sa lame était courte, mais elle savait très bien s'en servir. De plus, elle avait toujours ses jambes et sa seconde main. Elle se mit en position, prête à l'attaque.

Elle vit la silhouette floue de son fileur apparaître peu à peu, les contours se précisant dans l'air clair. Ce n'était sûrement pas « normal », comme phénomène, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il fallait qu'elle se défendît.

D'un coup, son fileur devint de chair et d'os, et les lignes se précisèrent, s'affinèrent.

_**LUI ?**_

Sous la surprise, son arme tomba. Un sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, et il lui sauta dessus.

* * *

Il avait un point de côté à courir irrégulièrement, et son esprit marchait tellement vite qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. 

**_Pourquoi Sally… Quatre, je comprends, il m'a donné des infos sur lui… Je comprends… Mais Sally… Elle ne sait rien sur lui, à part qu'elle l'aime pas… Elle le connaît pas, l'approche pas, lui a rien fait… Alors pourquoi l'attaqua-t-il ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas moi directement ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi, HEERO, POURQUOI ?_**

Furieux, perdu, désespéré à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sauver son amie, il courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il avait traversé la rue, et était maintenant à l'entrée de la ruelle.

Avec un peu de chance…

Oui, avec un peu de chance… Peut-être…

… _**arriverais-je à la sauver…

* * *

**_

Il apparu devant elle, lentement. Il comptait en partie sur son effet pour la surprendre et gagner du temps. Sa Némésis était derrière eux, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Manque de bol pour lui, la jeune femme semblait plus accrochée que ça. Il acheva alors son apparition d'un coup. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Il fut surpris lorsque la jeune fille fixa son regard et qu'elle lâcha son arme.

_**Et merde elle m'a reconnut ! Elle a plus de pouvoir que je l'pensais…**_

Malgré tout, il réprima un sourire. Il allait la tuer, et repartir. C'était le bonheur.

Il concentra son pouvoir sur ses mains, lui sourit, puis, alors qu'il plongeait ses griffes dans sa gorge, étouffa son cri avec ses lèvres.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

**_(1) _**: Ne me demandez SURTOUT PAS de quel art il s'agit, paske ça restera très vague

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Un nouveau chap ! Je sais, c'est sadique d'arrêter là, mais… Je SUIS sadique ! Niarkniarkniarkniark ! 

Shin' (1x2)

**PS :** Je suis trèèèès en retard, mais... BONNE ANNEE! Que tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter se réalise en vue de vous faire vivre une année merveilleuse!


	8. Première confrontation

Hello tout le monde ! Un nouveau chap, encore tout en brutalité ( ben quoi, pour une fois, ça change de la douceur ! lol ) et en rebondissements

Quelques révélations au programme, encore des coups, et du choupi Allons-yyyyyyyyyy !

* * *

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell **  
Tu veux qu'ils vivent ? Vivre amputés et incapable de s'autogérer n'est pas mourir… ms est-ce vraiment vivre aussi… ? lol Chuis sadik ( un débat de lancé, tu veux répondre ? )

Merci pr ta review!

* * *

**Lucy hp :**

Je suis sadik ? Mouâ ? Merci bcp --lol Je sais… ms c'est le suspense...! Prendrais-tu plaisir à lire ma fic si je n'étais pas aussi sadik ? S'il n'y avait aucune tension ?Je ne crois pas, non. Als habitues-toi à ces fins sadik, un conseil

* * *

**Llianel** :

Dsl de l'arnaque, ms je savais pas si vous étiez au RDV… als comme je suis sadik ( en bien des points OO) ben j'ai pas posté le 8 niark

Je te rassure, ce sera bien un 1x2 puis, p-ê un 2x1… Je sais, Heero ( ou mwa ? ) est très méchant. Mais tu comprendras son état d'esprit ds les chap suivants. Ms je te donne une clef : Heero pense k'il faut affaiblir au maximum Duo pr le capturer. Il y va comme un prédateur et un supérieur. Or, quel meilleur moyen d'affaiblir Duo et de le fragiliser que de tuer ts ceux qu'il aime ?

Nan, G pas vu _Narnia_. Y a aussi _Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain_ que j'aurais aimé voir… Mais j'ai pas pu… Tu l'as vu, toi ? ( c'est le film sur les cow-boys )

Merci pour tes encouragements Rien que pour ça -toi- je posterai le 8 em…

* * *

**Seddy : **

Merci de tes encouragements... Et le sort de Sally ne tient qu'à vos prochaines reviews... -V-

* * *

**Tu as le choix**

Lorsqu'il arriva, à bout de souffle il ne vit rien. Ni Heero. Ni Sally. Personne.

_**Non… Pas déjà… Non… Sally… !**_

Paniqué, il fouilla fébrilement du regard la ruelle. Rien ! Il ne voyait rien d'autre que des poubelles soigneusement rangées et alignées, des caisses, des… Mais pas de Sally ! Et encore moins de Heero ! Pour ce qu'il y faisait attention, à Heero…

_**Sally… Sally Sally Sally Sally Sally Sally… !**_

"SALLYYYYYYYYYYYYY! hurla-t-il à pleine gorge. Sally, réponds-moi !

- …

- **SALLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !** Je t'en prie, Sally, me fait pas ce coup-là !

Aucune réponse. Rien d'autre que le silence oppressant dans cette petite ruelle devenue la porte des horreurs.

Le garçon était au bord des larmes.

_**Heero… **_

Il avait perdu un autre de ses amis.

_**Comme Quatre.**_

Il n'avait pas su la protéger, elle non plus.

_**Comme Quatre. **_

Il l'avait perdue.

_**Comme Quatre. **_

Il l'avait… tuée.

_**Comme Quatre. **_

C'était comme s'il l'avait tuée de ses propres mains. Tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait t…

« … aaah…

_**Hein ?**_

« SALLY !

- Aaaah-ahh…

Le garçon courut dans la direction du gémissement, et se figea.

_**Oh My God, Sally !**_

Etendue derrière une poubelle au ventre gonflé d'ordures en tous genres, une jeune fille brune vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et d'un haut rouge brodé à l'effigie d'un dragon noir et vert, la gueule ouverte, les crocs montrés. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés, limites en lambeaux. Les jambes griffées de l'étudiante étaient montrées, tout comme ses bras, ses épaules, son buste. Son visage était barré de longues coupures, des mèches de cheveux coupés étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Mais la chose qui le frappa le plus, ce fut sa blessure à la gorge.

Une longue plaie horizontale, mais il pouvait voir plusieurs trous, comme si un félin y avaient enfoncé ses griffes. Sauf que pour traverser une gorge sans l'arracher, lesdites griffes devaient être plus longues que celles d'un félin normal, et que, de plus, il n'y avait pas de félin dans cette rue.

**_Heero… Si je t'attrape, je t'étripe… je te démembre lentement, je t'étrangle, je te pends, je te brûle, je sais pas ce que je ferais, mais c'est sûr que t'auras mal !_**

Doucement, le garçon s'agenouilla. Il prit délicatement la tête de son amie, et la posa sur ses genoux. Sally gémit de douleur, et il se mordit la langue pour retenir ses larmes.

**_Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys don't cry ! Boys d… _**

Il aurait tellement voulu s'excuser… Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu, qu'il aurait souhaité la protéger, ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec Quatre, que… que c'était son amie, comme Wufei, comme Quatre, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, qu'il voulait les protéger…

« _Sallyyyyy…_

Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un gémissement, mais c'était un gémissement qui traduisait un cri. Un cri de détresse et de souffrance pure.

* * *

Les ambulanciers lui lancèrent un regard compatissant. Si jeune, et voir sa copine s'être faite violer… C'était dur ! Le garçon pleurait sur le corps de son amie, la serrant dans ses bras et balbutiant des mots sans queue ni tête pour les infirmiers, tel « J'le crèverais ! », « Tu vas voir, il recommencera pas sur Wufei, c'est promit… » ou « Il a fait Quatre, mais toi t'as rien fait, c'est qu'une enflure, un salaud, un enfoiré, etc… » ( cette dernière réplique assortie d'un merveilleux lot d'insultes telles que les infirmiers, pourtant plus vieux que ce garçon éploré, en apprirent certaines ). Nul doute que le garçon était terriblement secoué.

Assis en face de lui, les brancardiers se jetèrent un regard gêné. Ce quartier était plutôt calme, et à part quelques tags une fois tous les quatre matins, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Alors voir un viol accompagné d'un lynchage aussi sauvage et violent… Ils voyaient pas ça tous les jours. C'était, à vrai dire, la première fois en quatre ans de services.

* * *

« Monsieur Maxwell ?

Le garçon assis sur une chaise depuis trois quarts d'heure se leva.

« Oui… ?

- Nous avons fini les soins sur Mlle Pô.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le garçon d'une voix enrouée.

- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a de bonnes chances de s'en sortir.

- Je peux… la voir… ?

La femme cacha une grimace.

« En bien… Je crains que non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, soudain…

« Mlle Pô, est… inconsciente, concéda enfin l'infirmière.

Il tomba à genoux.

* * *

Une main se posa sur son épaule ; il releva la tête. Deux onyx noirs le fixaient, inquiets.

« Wufei… murmura-t-il, comme sans y croire.

Puis, soudain, il se jeta au cou du garçon. Wufei recula sous le choc, surpris. Il referma maladroitement ses bras autour de son ami. Le natté s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée, les bras noués autour de son cou très fermement, à la limite de l'étouffer. Il captait certaines brides de phrases, mais le tout était très confus. Il comprit seulement que Sally avait eu un problème comme Quatre, et que Duo culpabilisait à mort. Se voulant réconfortant, il passa son bras dans le dos de l'étudiant, et commença un mouvement circulaire apaisant. Duo trembla un instant puis se détendit contre lui, et finalement, son souffle erratique dans son cou se calma.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui… Merci Wufei…

- De rien, Duo…

Un instant de silence accompagna leurs paroles. Le ton était doux, les corps étaient rapprochés, le lien était resserré.

« Tu peux… me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant ?

Il sentit Duo se tendre contre lui. Il pressa gentiment sa main sur ses reins pour le rassurer.

« Duo… Calme-toi… OK ? Je suis là, je vais pas partir. On s'est juré de plus rien se cacher, tu te souviens ?

- Oui…

- Bien…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami, en signe d'encouragement.

« Sally… Sally… Elle…

Il entendit Duo prendre une grande inspiration. Ensuite, tout alla très vite.

« Sally s'est faite agressée j'ai pas eu le temps d'intervenir j'ai pas su la protéger excuse-moi je voulais pas j'ai pas été assez rapide comme avec Quatre c'est de ma faute c'est lui qui les a attaqués s'il te plaît excuses-moi !

Wufei cligna des yeux. Quelqu'un avait la casette, qu'il pû repasser tout ça au ralenti ?

« Si je comprends bien… commença-t-il lentement, Sally… s'est faite agressée… devant toi… mais tu n'es pas arrivé à temps. Et tu crois que c'est la même personne qui a attaqué Quatre. C'est ça… ?

Il sentit Duo acquiescer dans son cou.

« Ok… Pourquoi tu crois que c'est la même personne ?

Aucune réponse. Il attendit. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il y avait un lien entre Quatre, Sally, et leurs agressions. Quel étrange hasard que Sally se fît violenter deux jours à peine après que Quatre l'eût été, non ? Trop étrange pour être un vrai hasard.

Wufei croyait Duo. S'il doutait parfois de la véracité de ses paroles lorsqu'il leur narrait des histoires toutes plus désopilantes les unes que mes autres, il ne mettait aucunement en doute les dires du natté en cet instant. La situation était trop grave pour que Duo se permît de faire une farce, et de plus, Wufei voyait vraiment que Duo était très affecté. D'abord Quatre, puis Sally. Ce n'était _absolument pas_ un hasard.

Il commençait à désespérer d'obtenir un jour peut-être dans 150 ans une réponse lorsque Duo parla enfin.

« Je peux pas encore te dire. Bientôt, je te jure, mais… Pas maintenant. Pardonne-moi…

- On a tous notre jardin secret.

Un ange passa. Puis un deuxième. Un troisième. Finalement, ce fut tout un troupeau d'anges qui leur passa sous le nez.

Puis Wufei posa LA question ( To be… or… _not_ to be… mdr )

« Et… comment… va-t-elle… ?

- Elle… est inconsciente, souffla rapidement le natté.

Wufei renforça son étreinte sur le natté et appuya son menton sur l'épaule solide de celui-ci. Il avait perdu deux de ses amis en deux jours. Il ne voulait pas se faire arracher le dernier.

* * *

Une chambre. Petite. Blanche. Une odeur de désinfectant. D'hôpital. Normal, vous dirais-je : _c'était_ un hôpital.

Deux lits. Dans chaque, quelqu'un. Les deux inconscients. Les deux blessés mortellement.

Un jeune homme. Debout. Bel et bien en vie, lui. En parfaite santé. Si l'on pouvait le dire ainsi…

_**Nataku… Aide-nous… **_

Wufei marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Tant de choses en si peu de temps… D'abord l'agression de Quatre… leur promesse… puis Sally… Définitivement non, ce _n'était_ _pas_ un hasard… Plus il y repensait, et plus il sentait croître en lui une impression étrange. Un sentiment… de déjà-vu, de familier. Il était choqué, mais en même temps, il sentait que quelque chose était en train de s'enclencher. Quelque chose qui les concernait tous les quatre ; lui, Quatre, Sally, et Duo.

_**Duo ?**_

Tiens, oui, au fait, où était–t-il, Duo… ?

* * *

Le garçon courait, à perde haleine. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il savait seulement qu'il… _sentait_ que c'était le bon chemin. Une attirance inconnue et assurée l'emportait, sans que son cerveau eût son mot à dire.

Il tournait, respirait fort, virevoltait, pirouettait courait tourbillonnait s'arrêtait bifurquait repartait, encore et encore, sans cesse. Il était perdu, guidé par cette force tout au creux de son ventre. Sa rage en partie l'aidait à ne pas céder à la panique. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne savait pas trop où il allait, vers qui ou quoi. Il savait seulement qu'Il allait le payer.

Il Lui avait juré.

Il ne mentait jamais.

Il tenait ses promesses.

Il le paierait.

* * *

Au fond de lui, il avait le sentiment que tout tournait autour de son ami. Tous ces… "accidents". Toutes ces choses étranges qui se passaient en ce moment… Bien qu'il ne pût mettre un nom sur lesdites choses et ce sentiment. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite pour que ce soit innocent. C'était voulu, provoqué, et escompté. Planifié.

D'abord l'agression de Quatre, revenu plus mort que vif dans les bras de ce garçon brun à l'étrange mèche, ensuite celle de Sally, pas retrouvée dans un meilleur état que le cher ange blond… C'était d'autant plus inquiétant que selon Duo, qui semblait en savoir plus qu'eux sur ce mystérieux agresseur, les deux attaques avaient été planifiées et exécutées par la même personne. C'était trop… bizarre et trop bien planifiée pour n'être qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances désastreuses. Deux personnes de leur groupe s'étaient faites presque tuer. Ça faisait deux de trop.

Et cette… fille, qui s'était greffée dessus… Il fronça les sourcils.

* * *

Il Le vit. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il allait le regretter ! On n'attaquait pas impunément ses amis. S'Il le voulait, Il n'avait qu'à le prendre LUI. Il allait lui apprendre.

_**Petite enflure, tu m'échapperas pas !

* * *

**_

Il le sentit arriver. Son pouvoir l'entourait, et il était pour lui un écriteau clignotant rouge et vert au milieu de la nuit. Ce qui l'inquiétait légèrement, c'était qu'il sentait la rage dominer chez lui. Il allait utiliser son pouvoir sans le savoir, et sans le maîtriser. Il risquait _gros_. _Très_ gros.

Il s'était attiré les foudres du plus puissant ; il allait devoir assumer.

* * *

Il avait une impression bizarre avec cette… Lòlindir. Elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était pour lui _hors de question_ de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, c'était comme ça. Cette Virginie n'aurait jamais son entière confiance. Il sentait trop de choses venant d'elle pour qu'elle lui fût vraiment sûre.

En fait, il sentait trop de choses venant de tout pour que ce fût vraiment sûr.

Il avait l'impression de n'être en sécurité nulle part. Que toujours, quelqu'un l'épiait, le surveillait, décortiquait ses faits et gestes. Partout, tout le temps, sans cesse. Il ne se sentait plus seul nulle part. Plus jamais d'intimité. Toujours… observé.

* * *

Sa fureur se décupla. Comment pouvait-il être si calme après avoir massacré Sally ? Il léchait _tranquillement_ une glace, comme un adolescent _normal_.

**_Mais tu n'es PAS _normal**

Il arrêta de courir. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de fureur dans ses veines, il se serait figé, aurait fusillé du regard le brun, puis serait reparti. Mais pas question de laisser le massacre de Sally impuni. Totalement hors de question.

_**Même pas en rêve, p'tit enfoiré… ! Tu l'as fait, maintenant t'assumes, et pas question de te défiler ! FUCKING BASTARD !**_

Emporté par sa rage, il sauta sur le brun avant que celui-ci eût le temps de se retourner.

* * *

Oh oui, définitivement, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il sentit son attaque avant de la voir venir. Mais aussi alerte qu'il fût, il ne put l'éviter. Il fut plaqué sur le sol brutalement par une quarantaine de kilos rageurs. Un cri lui vrilla les oreilles.

« **FUCKING BASTARD !**

Il sourit. En dehors du fait que ce garçon lui avait explosé les tympans, lui-même avait réussi à Lui faire perdre le contrôle. C'était un exploit dont beaucoup se seraient vanté à n'en plus finir…

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur la question, que son front était violemment cogné sur le bitume de la rue. Il sentit une douleur aiguë lui transpercer le crâne, puis un liquide visqueux s'épancher. Du sang. Il sourit.

_**C'est bien Lui… **_

Il fut ensuite brutalement attrapé par le collet et plaqué sans douceur au mur.

Le garçon déployait une force dont sa stature ne le montrait pas capable. Nul doute que ses pouvoirs en cet instant hors de tout contrôle l'y aidaient sensiblement.

Son crâne tapa violemment contre le béton du bâtiment.

**OUCH ! _C'est qu'il tape fort, quand même… _**

Loin de s'arrêter pour autant, le garçon lui largua une droite à lui décrocher la mâchoire.

* * *

Il se sentait de plus en plus oppressé. Il devenait nerveux, et même, avait doublé ses heures d'entraînement d'arts martiaux : en plus d'aller plus souvent au dojo – presque tous les soirs maintenant – il avait triplé ses heures personnelles de méditation et d'entraînement. Il… Quelque part, dans son cœur, son cerveau ou dans une autre partie nouvellement éveillée qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'autre. Et que cette fois-ci, ce serait en rapport avec lui.

* * *

Heero sentit dans sa bouche le goût du sang. Tous ses sens s'émoustillèrent, comme une jeune fille qui connaît le plaisir de la chair pour la première fois. Il se doutait que Son sang devait être… excellent. Exceptionnellement riche et savoureux. Il se fustigea lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne _les_ contrôlait plus.

**_Il ne doit pas les voir ! Je dois le repousser… ! _**

Concentrant son pouvoir autour de lui, Heero tenta de rassembler autour de lui autant de Pouvoir que possible avant que Duo ne frappât de nouveau. Manque de pot, il se prit un second direct du droit bien placé, qui lui fit cracher du sang sur le béton gris clair. Les yeux de Duo se fixèrent sur les taches rouges, comme hypnotisé.

_**Du sang… j'ai fait couler le sang… Moi… Le sang…

* * *

**_

L'horreur commença à s'emparer de lui. Lui qui avait juré de ne plus sa battre si ce n'était pas vitalement nécessaire… Il se sentit soudain abattu. Est-ce que ce qu'il voulait méritait de faire couler le sang à nouveau ? Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus… Devait-il et devrait-il toujours se battre ?

Profitant de ce que Duo semblait occupé à autre chose, Heero tenta rapidement de lui envoyer tout son Pouvoir pour le repousser.

* * *

Il eut une impression bizarre, et sentit brusquement qu'une force poussait sur lui. En se concentrant bien, il pouvait même voir cette espèce de gros nuage vaporeux violet sombre se condenser, se presser, devenir plus… épais. Comme si la brume se regroupait.

« Aaah non ! Tu vas pas me refaire le coup de l'autre fois !

Il tenta de repousser cette force, de la combattre. Elle l'entourait, et il la sentait exercer une pression de plus en plus insistante. Il n'arrivait pas à la rejeter, et finalement, si dit qu'elle allait l'emporter et l'envoyer au tapis une nouvelle fois.

_**Nan ! Pas question ! Il me l'a déjà fait, il recommencera plus !**_

Dans un cri de rage, Duo planta ses yeux dans ceux, devenus bleus pailletés d'or, de son ennemi, et se rapprocha de lui. Au même instant, il sentit toute la pression s'envoler, et les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent visiblement sous son regard, dans une expression que Duo jugea fort proche de la panique ou de la peur.

Aussitôt après, Heero sembla recevoir un choc immense. Un brusque élan libéra sa gorge de la main de Duo – main qui devait lentement l'étrangler – et tout son corps parut être projeté avec une violence et une brutalité inouïes sur le mur en béton froid. Duo entendit un… très désagréable bruit d'os et de chair, ajouté à celui du choc, et sa bouche se tordit de dégoût.

**_Gosh… On dirait qu'on fait tourner des carottes molles dans un mixeur… Beeûrk !_**

Devant lui, Heero glissa lentement jusqu'au sol.

A sa place sur le mur en béton, un longue fissure épaisse.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. C'était impossible que ce garçon ait pu maîtriser une telle force involontairement. Il… Il avait failli le tuer ! Il avait sentit tous ses organes se compresser et s'écraser sous la pression exercée, puis sembler exploser à cause du choc, et avait cru devenir fou de douleur.

C'était _impossible_.

Pantelant, il retomba au sol. Il se laissa aller sur le flanc, haletant. Il savait qu'il se mettait dans une position de faiblesse. Mais là…

_**Ce gosse… il a presque failli me tuer… Un tout petit peu plus fort et il… il aurait réussi… C'est… c'est vraiment lui… Personne aurait pu me faire ça autrement… Personne… Oh mon Dieu… !**_

Il n'en revenait pas. Et n'eut pas le temps d'en revenir. Avant qu'il le sentît ou l'évitât, une main puissante et dure comme l'acier vint le saisir à la gorge, et le coller contre le mur.

Il cligna des yeux, et sa paupière se ferma à l'instant même où le poing du garçon rencontra une fois de plus sa mâchoire. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas le gémissement. Il ne pu pas.

Il s'effondra, sa tête partant sur le côté et allant cogner le mur déjà taché de son sang.

* * *

Difficilement, il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne parvint qu'à les entrouvrir. Du coin de l'œil, il pu donc voir le poing du natté venir une fois encore à la rencontre de son visage. Il serra les dents au moment où une sonnerie de téléphone stoppa le poing vengeur à, à peine, deux centimètres de sa mâchoire déjà démolie.

Sans le lâcher, Duo sortit son portable de sa poche. Il fronça les sourcils. Puis appuya sur une touche, et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. Sans qu'il s'y préparât, Heero eût le poing fermé de Duo en plein sur le nez. Son crâne rebondit douloureusement sur le béton. Avant que la douleur et le voile noir devant ses yeux se fussent estompés, un violent coup de genou dans le ventre le plia de souffrance. Il s'écroula par terre lorsque la main de Duo le lâcha.

« Ne les touches plus.

La voix était froide, et ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Heero savait qu'il le paierait s'il touchait encore aux amis du natté.

Un sourire douloureux s'épanouit sur ses lèvres éclatées. On lui avait souvent reproché le fait d'être suicidaire.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

Voilouuuu...!

Eeeet voui, des coups, des coups, et encore des coups lol Que de brutalité, mon Dieu… ! ( I'm very chockedée! lol

J'ai eu du mal à écrire les pensées de Wufei. J'ai dû travailler dessus plusieurs fois pour arriver à vous en dire suffisamment pour avoir des paragraphes convenables sans toujours répéter la même chose. C'est duuuuuuuuuuuuur lol Dites-moi de que vs en pensez, svp !

En route pr le chap 8 ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaît autant que les autres… Des avis ?

J'accepte les critiques constructives ( ou du moins un tout tit peu justifiées un minimum ) les commentaires, les encouragements… Les délires de Ptite Clad, Zick et Jonas, les propositions d'achat de Zick pour son 3x4… Etc...

Bisous à tous !

Shin'


	9. Tu vas pas mourir de rire

Hello

Sinon… Une de mes bêtas m'a demandé comment Heero comptait « séduire » Duo en tuant les meilleurs amis de celui-ci.

Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle qui se pose la question, où c'est un cas désespéré lol Pour moi, c'est très simple. Heero est une « créature du mal » et en tant que tel ( je pense que cela colle également assez bien avec le caractère du perso ) prône la violence pour faire céder les gens. Ainsi, il cherche à affaiblir psychologiquement celui dont il a tant besoin, pour ensuite pouvoir l'atteindre plus facilement et le faire aisément tomber dans ses filets. Affaiblir pour mieux vaincre. Voilà !

Allez, zouuuuuuu !

* * *

**Zick : **

Hello ! O

KOUÂ ? T'as osé oublier un chef-d'œuvre tel ke ma fic ? Non ms c koi, ça ? lol Jt'en veux pas, C normal Il y a des tas d'histoire + intéressante que la mienne et mieux écriture, sans compter que ça fait lgtps que G pas posté !

Ben vouk tant de haine, ms la haine fait partie intégrante de la vie et de la nature humaine. Rappelons que ce n'est pas Heero qui montre une quelconque haine à l'égard de Duo ( petit air pur de lange innocent )

Oooooooooh des vidéos de Duo et Trowa ensemble… Que du bonheur ! Ts les deux à mon service ? Avec… _plaisir_, crois-moi… ! Et je suis dsl pr toi, ms… Trotro n'est pas prévu ds la fic !Je l'ai total zappé lors de l'élaboration de la fic… me tue pas STP ! Je vais le faire intervenir ! Promis !

Et pk pense-tu que Duo n'est pas humain… ?

« _à suivre..._

_Tadin! Duo se fera-t-il disséquer par Zick? Cette dernière arrivera-t-elle a ses fins? Heero continuera-t-il a se vider de son sang sur le trottoir? Trowa arrivera-t-il a être sauvé de l'obsession compulsive qu'a Zick envers sa personne? Shin' 1x2 écrira-t-elle le 3x2? Quatre mourra-t-il dans d'atroces souffrances? Sinon, remplacera-t-il Duo sur la table d'opération? Les bishos arriveront-il a se débarrasser de tout ses fanfiqueurs qui le foutent dans des situations de débauche pas possible? (j'espère pas) Les poules ont-elles des dents? Un hippogriffe peut-il chopper la grippe aviaire? _

Vous saurez tout ça et bien plus... au prochaine épisode... » Tu as l'art et la manière de faire monter crescendo le suspense, et de me faire rigoler ! Merci pour ce moment agréable

Bizzzzzzzzz !

PS :Finalement, je pense qu'au lieu de t'embrasser TOI, j'vais rester ac mon 'ryry… Il embrasse divinement bien… et le truc qu'il fait ac ses mains…

PS 2 : Pleure pas choupinette, t'auras sûrement pas de Trowa, de tte façon, als pas de 3x4, ne ? ( tu pense koi de ma solution miracle … ? court vite pr s'enfuir avt d'se faire tailler en pièces, lyncher, zigouiller, maraver, destroyer, torturer, et plein d'autres réjouissances ac plein de « er » )

( Et continue tes reviews le soir qd tu dors pas, ça donne des choses rafraîchissantes et agréables ! ¤clin d'œil maliceux¤ )

* * *

**Seddy : **

T encore plus sadik que mwoua, toi ! La pauvre Sally qui n'a rien fait à personne ! Mais rassure-toi, ton vœu sera bientôt excaucé…

Biz, et merci pr ta revieeeeeeeew qui m'a fait rire -

* * *

**Llianel :**

Merci de me lire si fidèlemeeeeeeeeeeeeeent ! Tu me motives vachement ac tes questions

Tu vas p-ê pas me croire, ms OUI c'est vrai, je publie bcp pr toi

J'espère vivement que ce chapitre détruira auprès de toi ma réput d'arnaqueuse… mais je pense que ça va te plaire ! Un Wufei shooté à mort et « _total out_ », ça te convient… ? Et l'arrivée d'un new perso… ? niarkniark chuis sadik

Heero a une drôle de psychologie… Moi je dis, pas tant que ça. Enfin si, d'un côté, ms elle est simple ( relit le petit paragraphe d'en haut ! Heero une mission a atteindre ; il se fout littéralement que Duo l'adule ou le déteste ! Et je n'ai pas rep sur la nature exacte d'Heero car moi-mê l'ignore ! J'en ai une vague idée, ms les créatures auxquelles je pense ne conviennent jms entièrement ! Donc, je vais mélanger deux espèces

Duo… Duo c'est moi compliqué, je sais Et sache seulement que tu n'en es pas très très loin… --

Tro va pas revenir avt un bon bout de tps, voir, mê, jms ; et Quatre… no comment !

Narnia, j'ai pas vu malheureusement pr mwouâââââââââââââââââ ! Une cop m'a dit qu'elle adorait Ms les livres sont TJRS mieux que les films Là je zieute sur une trilogie, je crois… Ça commence par « Eragon » le deuxième c'est « l'aîné » et le troisième est pas encore là ! Ça a l'air super !

Finalement, j'ai pas pu voir le Secret de Brokebake Mountain… OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! A ce qui parapît, y a une scène de lemon deds vouiiiiii C ds le noir, ms y a les bruits et les « mots » qd mê… niarkniark

Merci pr le compliment… Et voui, chuis sadik, j'aime et j'assume ! Merci aussi pr tes compliments sur l'écriture ! Ça fait trrèèès plaisir ! D'une certaine manière, ds mes fics, jme lâche tjrs d'un certain côté, ms que ds une, et pas ds les autres. Je varie, et ça m'éclate vraiment !

Mon histoire d'amour… ne va pas être un conte de fée. Au programme : trahison, meurtre(s), blessures, violence, gore, angst, viol(s), relation maître/esclave hard, etc…

Merci de m'avoir passé ton maiiiiiiiiiil ! C trop sympaaaa ! Chuis trop contente, franchement ! grand sourire niais je vais m'empresser de te rentrer dans mes contacts

Une questions de moi, cette fois-ci… Cmt ça va chez toi ? Ça s'annonce mieux ? Les mesures sanitaires améliorent la situation… ?

Gros bisous, et merci pr ta si longue review, ça fait diablement plaisir

* * *

**Ariane M-Shinigami : **

Venant de toi, cette préférence du sexe sur la violence ne m'étonne pas du tout lol

Je veux bien te revenir rapido… Mais qd je suis là, c'est toi qui ne m'adresses plus la parole ! Je t'ai vexée ? Réponds-moi STP, tu m'mank le soir ! ( mdr ; je me rends compte que ma phrase peut être très… _interprétée_ )

Bisous ma puce, je t'attends et tdr fort !

* * *

**Ali angel : **

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on aime ton travail! MARCHI BCP !

Seras-tu ma première revieweuse pr ce chap… ?

* * *

Bonne lecture et encore pardon pour mon retard !

* * *

**Tu as le choix

* * *

**

_**Pourquoi Wufei a-t-il appelé ? **_

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, plus vite qu'un moteur _Diesel_ de _Formule 1_ ( celle de Shumacher ).

Il imaginait le pire.

Une rechute de Sally ou Quatre. La mort de celle-ci. Sa blessure à la gorge n'y serait sans doute pas ignorante.

L'état de Quatre était, disaient-ils tous, stable. Et… s'ils n'étaient pas sûr que le garçon s'en sortirait… il n'y avait aucun signe avant-coureur d'une quelconque de rechute, de quelque importance qu'elle fût…

**_J'espère qu'i' s'est rien produit… Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si c'était le cas…_**

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'oubliait pas que c'était de sa faute si Sally et Quatre était dans cet hôpital si froid et impersonnel.

Tout en courant, il sortit son portable de sa poche, et appuya sur le **3**. Le **1**, c'était Quatre ; le **2**, Sally ( honneur aux dames )

Un petit bip lui signala qu'il était en contact avec son correspondant, et l'on décrocha presque aussitôt.

« Wufei ! C'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Duo ! C'est formidable ! C'est merveilleux ! J'y croyais pas, mais c'est bien vrai ! C'est génial, Duo, et en plus, j'me suis fait draguer aujourd'hui je comprends pas trop pourquoi, c'était drôle, mais… ben voilà, quoi

- WUFEI ! Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ! hurla Duo dans son portable en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de la rue.

- Rôôôôôôôôôôôôh… ! Ze te l'ai pô dit ? demande Wufei d'une voix enfantine. Rôôôôh pardonne-moi mon Dudule !

_**Dudule ? Mais k'esk'il a fumé ? **_

Duo regarda d'un air ahuri son portable.

« Mais tu comprends, chuis tellement heureux, que ben, je… Rôôôôôôôôh ! Pis z'ai eu le droit à un café avec du chocolat !

- Wufei…

Duo pouvait entendre une personne rire à gorge déployée derrière le garçon. Il en était à se demander si ledit garçon qui lui parlait n'était pas en ce moment même chez les fous. Il n'était jamais ainsi d'habitude, et puis… c'était bizarre de le voir parler comme ça…

« L'était bon, ce café… affirma le garçon très sérieusement. Pis, le jeune homme, ben il est pas mal non plus

- _Wufei… !_

- Hihihi !

- _Wu-fei… !_

- Tu sais, c'est le barman de la cafét', et en plus, il a de longs cheveux comme toi ! Il s'appelle Sexe !

_**Ben v'là la meilleure… Notre pur petit Chinois national, dragué par un pervers du nom de Sexe qui lui a offert un café… Mais c'est pas l'tout, moi j'voudrais bien savoir ce qui l'a mit dans c'état ! Pis savoir par où c'est, aussi, l'hôpital…**_

« Euuh, nan… Seks ? Rââh non, c'est pô ça, hmm… AH ! ZECHS ! Et pis il a de grands yeux bleus, ils sont zolis… Et très chaleureux. C'est un gentil garçon, ce type… Ouep ! Ça oui ! Et pis, en partant, ben j'lui ai laissé mon numéro ! Comme ça, ben s'il veut, il pourra m'appeler ! Hihihihhihihihihihihihi… !

Le garçon fut prit d'un rire que Duo aurait qualifié sans difficulté d'hystérique. Il essaya de rester calme…

_**Zen… Calme-toi… Il n'est pas dans son état normal, c'est pas de sa faute… **_

…

……

………

…………

Nous avons bien dit « essaya ».

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! **WUFEI !** TU VAS ME DIRE POURQUOI TU M'AS APPELE ?

* * *

« Excusez-moi Madame, je me suis perdu… Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de l'hôpital ? demanda très poliment un beau jeune homme natté à une mère accompagné de son p'tit bout de chou tout gazouillant.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit joyeusement le femme, enchanté qu'un joli garçon s'adressât à elle si aimablement.

Ecoutant attentivement les indications de la femme, et priant pour ne pas se perdre encore une fois en en oubliant la moitié, le garçon laissa le petit de sa guide jouer avec sa natte. Les petites mains tirèrent dessus plusieurs fois, mais il ne broncha. En partant, il fit un clin d'œil complice au bambin qui lui sourit joyeusement, puis reparti en courant vers l'hôpital.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

S'il avait pu, il aurait embrassé tout le monde et hurlé de joie.

* * *

Derrière lui, marchant vite, une ombre n'hurlait pas du tout sa joie.

**_Ça va trop vite. Il n'est pas encore assez faible. Je vais devoir… _remédier_ à cela… J'aurais dû faire tout en même temps… Mais cette fois, ça ne m'échappera pas. Je ne referais pas la même erreur.

* * *

_**

Le grésillement sonore du haut-parleur résonna dans la cafétéria quasiment vide. Seulement UN client. Rien qu'un seul.

Un jeune homme. Aux longs cheveux noirs tirés en une queue de cheval soigneusement faite.

Trop sévère pour son âge, ce garçon.

Une tasse de café entre les mains. L'air pensif. Ses fins sourcils d'encre de Chine froncés.

Bien trop sérieux et songeur pour son âge, ce garçon.

« Mr. CHANG WUFEI demandé en Salle 38 ! Je répète ! Mr. CHANG WUFEI ! En Salle 38 !

Le garçon ne tiqua pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, la légère volute de fumée du café montant à ses narines en une danse serpentine.

Il pensait. A tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps. A tous ces changements, tous ces « accidents ». Tous ces secrets qui les entouraient.

_**Beaucoup de choses, vraiment, en peu de temps, oui… **_

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment face à la suite. Quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger, et même, que ça allait empirer.

_**Quand tu touches le fond, creuse à la pelle…

* * *

**_

Il essuyait ses verres fraîchement lavés, lorsqu'il entendit l'appel. Il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas l'entendre, du reste, parce que le haut-parleur venait de lui exploser un tympan. Littéralement. Jurant et pestant contre ce « haut-parleur de mes deux », il continua d'essuyer son verre d'un geste rageur. Ses grands yeux bleus se postèrent sur le seul client de la pièce chauffée.

**_Et ben décidément, il est pas causant, celui-là…_**

Il reposa son verre et en prit un autre, qu'il entreprit d'un geste machinal d'essuyer.

_**A part son nom, il m'a pas dit grand-chose…**_

¤**¤**¤

_Le jeune homme entra d'un pas lent dans la cafétéria. Il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort pour se remonter. Il pencha un instant pour de l'alcool. _

_**Bof… C'est pas le meilleur moyen… Je tiens pas à avoir ma première cuite dans un hôpital, merci bien…**_

_Il opta donc pour un café. Court, fort, et bien serré. Noir. Limite à lui dissoudre l'estomac. Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée. _

_Le barman, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, vit arriver vers lui un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, mais dont le visage dessiné de traits fins et nobles, était assombri par une quelconque préoccupation, certainement funeste vu le lieu. _

_Le garçon s'assit au tabouret haut en face de lui, et son regard loucha sérieusement sur les bouteilles d'alcool alignées derrière lui – le barman. Il faillit faire exploser le verre qu'il essuyait en voyant la couleur des yeux du jeune sinistré. Deux grands onyx noirs des plus grandes profondeur et intensité. Un regard d'adulte dans un corps de jeune homme. _

_**Hmmm… Voilà qui est intéressant…**_

_Parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas jouer son rôle et d'aller même un peu plus loin, il s'avança avec un grand sourire vers son client. _

_« Bonjour, jeune homme ! _

_- Bonjour._

_**Et ben l'a pas l'air commode, par contre…**_

_« Zechs Merquise, enchanté ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire séducteur. _

_- Chang Wufei. _

_La voix était raide. Pas des plus sensuelles, voir même, totalement glaciale. _

_**Okayyyy… Il va me donner du fil à retordre, lui… Tant mieux, j'aime les défis. **_

_« Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'un beau jeune homme comme vous peut bien vouloir boire ?_

_- Un café. Le plus fort que vous ayez. _

_- Peine de cœur… ? demanda-t-il malicieusement en se retournant pour préparer la commande._

_Il eut droit à un regard noir. Un de ceux imposait le respect naturellement. Mais là, il était plutôt… vide. Ce détail fit naître une impression étrange eu creux de l'estomac du grand blond. _

_« Non, pas de peine de cœur, et de plus, cela ne vous regarde pas. Mon café, s'il vous plaît. _

_Il leva un sourcil. Le garçon était franc. Bien. Il aimait. De plus, ce jeune homme ne mâchait pas ses mots, et était comme une huître. Il se fermait chaque fois qu'on le touchait. _

_**Un nouveau défi…**_

_Son précédent record de résistance était de 36 jours 27 minutes et 1 seconde. Mais il ne doutait pas que celui-ci serait allègrement pulvérisé par cet énigmatique garçon aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène. _

_Discrètement, le barman jeta un regard à son client. La mine pensive, plongé de toute évidence dans des pensées peu réjouissantes. Cette attitude le vieillissait, et en même temps, faisait ressortir le fait que ce n'était qu'un jeune homme. C'était troublant, mais fascinant. Il eut un sourire. _

_Il se retourna, la petite tasse pleine d'un café fort et serré, bien noir. Il la posa devant le jeune homme. _

_« Et voilà ! Un café noir, serré ! Et sans sucre, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _

_Il alla ensuite chercher un bout de chocolat, d'une des tablettes gardées pour faire les copeaux de chocolat sur les glaces. Il en cassa un carré, puis râpa rapidement un deuxième. Il rejoignit le garçon, qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs tables pour être isolé, et, se penchant par-dessus son épaule en s'appuyant sur lui, il saupoudra le café que le jeune homme tenait entre ses mains fines. Il sentit un sursaut agiter le corps nerveux de son client, et réprima un sourire. Il déposa le carré de chocolat sur la petite coupelle, et profitant pour toucher doucement de ses doigts la main du garçon. _

_« Le chocolat, c'est un supplément maison. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit d'aussi beaux clients… ! _

_Il se retira vite fait, et retourna derrière son bar, en vu d'essuyer le reste de ses verres. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à son ténébreux client, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Peut-être même n'avait-il pas entendu ses mots.  
Cela le troubla. _

¤**¤**¤

« MR CHANG ! Nous vous attendons ! Dépêchez-vous, c'est URGENT !

**_Oui, oui… C'est bon… Pas la peine d'hurler ! _**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_**Il est là, Chang Wufei… C'est bon… Il va pas part… OH PUTAIN !**_

Manquant de briser son verre, Zechs le reposa brutalement sur le comptoir et courut jusqu'à son client. Là, il lui arracha presque littéralement sa tasse de café des mains et la plaqua sur la table. Le liquide brun gicla, et s'écoula un peu, tachant le blanc du mika.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'offusqua le jeune garçon avec véhémence.

- On vous appelle ! Ecoutez !

- CHANG WUFEI ! **VENEZ !** hurlait une infirmière hystérique à l'autre bout de l'interphone.

- Mais ne lui criez pas dessus… intervint une voix douce et apaisante. Vous savez, il est peut-être occupé, et puis ce n'est pas grave, il me verra plus tard, il…

_**Cette voix… Non, impossible… ! Mais pourtant… Si… ?**_

« Mr. Winner, il DOIT venir pour attester de votre reprise de conscience. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui sign…

La chaise du garçon se renversa brutalement. Ses traits se détendirent, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_**Wâââââouuuuuh ! Il est à tomber, comme ça !**_

_**Il est en vie… Il a repris conscience… OH NATAKU MERCI !**_

De joie, il sauta au coup du blond, poussant un grand cri dans ses oreilles. Dans sa fougue, il renversa la table, et la tasse avec, sous le regard horrifié de Zechs qui ne pu rien rattraper.

_**Finalement, il est peut-être moins / Réléna va me tuer / coincé qu'il en a l'air… Il est vraiment beau, heureux comme ça. **_

Wufei riait nerveusement ; une barrière venait de tomber.

« Quatre ! Il est sauf ! Oh Nataku merci, merci merci merci merci merci… !

Il répétait ces mots comme un leitmotiv, toujours accroché au cou du barman. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre : le blond était plus grand que lui.

Zechs aurait bien gardé le garçon hystérique à ses côtés, mais de toute évidence, ce… Quatre, avait besoin du soutient d'un ami – voire même plus vu l'état à mi-chemin entre l'hystérie et l'euphorie du garçon – dans les plus brefs délais pour se remettre.

« Euuh… Wufei… ? appela-t-il doucement en posant une main dans les reins du garçon.

- Oui… ? répondit Wufei, trop heureux pour s'indigner de la familiarité.

- Quatre a besoin de toi… Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir.

- Ah, oui !

Toujours proche, soit de l'asile, soit de la crise de nerfs et d'hystérie mélangé, Wufei libéra le cou du blond de ses bras. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis, tout guilleret, il partit en sautillant en sortant son portable de sa poche de pantalon. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Je reviendrais avec mes amis, tout à l'heure ! Je compte sur vous pour mon café !

Il adressa un clin d'œil pétillant au grand blond, et d'un geste négligent, balança une petite boulette de papier sur la table la plus proche. Puis partit sans se retourner.

* * *

Intrigué, Zechs s'avança pour aller ramasser le petit bout de papier chiffonné laissé par son client préféré.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

**_Chang Wufei : 06-69-56-65-69_**

Avec un sourire, il plia soigneusement le papier, puis le rangea précieusement dans son portefeuille. Il serra l'objet de cuir contre son cœur. Finalement, oui, peut-être avait-il quelques chances…

Pour quelqu'un qui serait passé dans le couloir à ce moment là, ç'aurait été au cri inhumain de « Elle couuuuuuuuurt ! Elle couuuuuuuurt ! La maladie d'amouuuuuur !... » que cette personne serait partie en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir.

* * *

_Tzuzuku…

* * *

_

Et voilà ! Alors ! J'atteste que dans ce chap, il ne se passe ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Mais il fait 7 pages, et je ne voulais pas vous en mettre de trop. Mais la suite arrive vite, c'est promis ! Vu que j'ai coupé en pleine écriture, la suite est déjà en partie écrite. Ainsi, vous l'aurez plus vite

J'espère que ça a un peu détendu l'ambiance, certes lourde et noire, de la fic Profitez-en, cela ne va pas durer…

Shin'

**PS** : Des reviews, SVP ! Thank you

**Re-PS** : Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas écrit ( j'me fais un tit plaisir ) :

**Je t'aime (amitié) ma Louloute ! Chuis fan de ta fic Prince des Ténèbres !**


	10. A la cafèt' Part I

Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui au programme, encore du délire, on comprendra pourquoi le tit Wu est totalement _over_, et puis… niarkniarkniark ! … du SADISME vers la fin du chap Que j'aime être sadique… air rêveur

Je voudrais vous dire, que cette fic est celle sur laquelle j'avance le plus. C'est la seule qui ait cette importance, et je suis vraiment contente de ça. Et tout ça grâce à vous. Parce que sans vos encouragements ( j'ai pas vos reviews, là, puisque j'ai pas encore Internet, mais je sais que vous attendez la suite ! ) je n'écrirais pas, et j'aurais vite laissé tomber. Je vous remercie, parce qu'en plus, j'aime vrmt écrire cette fic ! Je suis contente de voir que ça vous plaît, et que j'arrive à vous garder ( en tant que lecteurs et reviewers ) !

Merci beaucoup beaucoup BEAUCOUP de votre fidélité et de vos reviews, ça motive énormément !

**Autre annonce :** A l'écriture de ce chap, puisqu'il est assez long ( plus de 15 pages ), j'ai choisi de faire deux parties. La deuxième sera la suite directe du premier. J'ai déjà écrites les deux parties, donc vous les aurez rapidement

Allons-y !

**

* * *

Llianel :**

Salut à toi, Ô grande folle qui assume pleinement se follitude! lol

Moi jverrai Duo à mi-chemin en Serpentard et Griffy… Pask'il est courageux, fier et fort, mais rusé aussi… Quel est ton dernier mot… ? ¤regard en coin illuminé¤

Contente que le Wu t'ai plus ! C'est une petite pause, car après… Aïe aïe aïe ! Tu ne sais pas sur quoi ils vont tomber ( niarkniark, y a un double sens trèèèèèèèèès sadik ! ) Treizounet en femme de chambre pk pas ? Jpx le maquer ds le palais de Réléna ! ¤grand sourire sadique et pervers et diabolik et de fou et de malade et trop strange, à mort et… lol¤

Mon Hee-chan n'est pas chan… Tu as de bonnes formulation, toi des fois --

Dps klk tps je pense à une idée pr mettre Tro ds la combine, je cherche dur, jte promets ! mais c'est dur ZUT ! Ton petit regard à faire craquer mê H-c m'intéresse fortement ! Ça serait un bon atout pr Duo – il va lui en falloir.

L'amant du fils de la mort ? Dudule ! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN ! Koike… il est pas le fils de Shiny, ni son amant ni son esclave…

DONT TOUCH **MY** H-c ! ¤regard noir que plus tu peux pas genre j'ai crevé une pieuvre pr me faire mes yeux¤

Rubrik film ( part III ) lol

Ben tu sais, y a pas forcément des couples yaoi ds ts les livres ! Koike mtnt, chaque fois que C tactile, je crie au yaoi… C un réflexe, j'y peux rien ! Chuis condoitionné par la société de consommation Bouhouhouuuuuuuu… !

C bien l'Australie ? C loin de chez toi, ça ! Remarque, bcp moins que de chez moi, ms bon…

C bien ? Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! je voudrais lire ms G pas de sous faut que jme les achète je lirais ds la Fnac ; C pas grave ! lol J'espère que le troisième va remonter le niveau !

Nous on l'a prit sur le net, ms G pas encore regardé ! y a ma deuxième bêta qui adore également, Geisha… On devait aller le voir au ciné pr le printemps Théâtral, pis y a eu des embrouilles dc on l'a pas fait…

Nouveau Monde, par contre, je connais pas… Et pas le peine de me parler d'acteurs,je vois jms leurs têtes ! C vrai, je sais qui ils sont en les voyant, ms qd tu m'en parle, pr moi, c'est qu'un nom ! Gomen ne !

Bien sûr qu'Heero soit le maître ! Tu le vois se soumettre devant Duo ? Nan mais, faut pas rêver ! **Eho !** Y ora des lemon, des limes, bien sûr. Faudra que je fasse gaffe à mes parents, ms y en aura ! les viols… Si je te le dis, tu me croira pas !

Tu y crois, à cette rumeur que les E-Un ki ont contaminé sciemment ? Y a pas des barrières qui entourent vos falaises ?

J'habite près d'Angers, ds l'Ouest. Je ne sais pas si tu vois St Nazaire et Nantes ? Ben C + bas ! ( enfin, normalement… ! )

MARCHIIIIIIII ! je pensais que j'avais un style fade, mwouâ… Vos louanges me font très plaisir ! mais je vais finir par prendre ma grosse tête ! Eûrk ! JV plus pouvoir passer ds les portes… Trop chiant pr courir ac le Duo entièrement à poil ds tte la baraque !

Bisouxxxxxxxxx Lys o-

**

* * *

Ariane ****M-Shinigami** : :

( mtnt je mets "M-Shinigami", parce que ça peut être Malfoy et Maxwell C plus simple pr moi )

C pas juuuuuuuuuuste ! Ma Pucychoukette ! NAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Je HAIS ton frère ! Il est plus petit sue toi, vires-le à coups de tatanes, vas-y !

Moi jv bien, sauf qu'il y a une brèche ds mon cœur… PK T PAS LAAAAAAAA, MERDUM ! Mwouâ ils m'manke nos délires !

Ah oui, et la moitié de ma classe croit encore ke je suis lesbienne mdr Y en a, fanchement… Ils ont de l'imagination ! Faut dire que j'en joue aussi Bélinda me dit que svt, on y croit qd mê… Ben hé, on fait pas deux ans de théâtre en primaire pr rien retenir ! lol

PdT moi jvx mon lemoooooon ac HARRYYYYYYYYYY ! C pas du juste, sinon ! **Toi jte fais pas crever dc tu me fais mon lemon ! Et T'ENGUEULE GRACE !**

Voilou, j'ai finis ! ¤tit air pur et innocent¤

Gros zoubixxxxxxxx ma Pucychoukette ( jdr les choukettes, scuz-mwouâ ! )

**

* * *

Catirella :**

Bjr ! Als, tu ( vous ? ) j'ai plein de trucs à raconter ! Paske j'ai reçu BCP de review d'une certaine Catirella ( tiens, ki est-ce ? ) et je mets un point d'honneur à y répondre ! Dc… Va y en avoir à lire lol

Chap 1 :

J'aime pas la soupe, dc j'aime les cheveux ds la soupe ! Vas-y, arrive ! Envahis mon espace review, rien ne me fais + plaisir que ça !

Ds cette histoire, je vais essayer de mettre bcp d'angoisses. Ce ke je vais avoir du mal à faire vu que je sais pas adapter mon écriture à la situation, mais bon, on verra ! Alea jacta est ! ( chuis savante, ne ? lol ) Dc, si le prologue fait peur… ben c'est COOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLEUH ! lol But atteint, yeah !

Chap II : 

Dan Brow est mon papa ! lol je rigole, bien sûr ! Mais merci de la comparaison ( flatteuse pr lui, au demeurant lol )

Ben Quatre plane et décroche, ouep ! Avoir un mec trop zarbe tjrs habillé en noir, ça fout un peu les chtouilles, ne ? Sally, je la cerne pas trop, paske selon les fic, elle change bcp… Et j'ai pas encore finit de télécharger les animes, dc… faudra attendre un tit peu pr mieux la centrer… Bcp, mê ! GOMEN ! Et Hee-chan parle, ms c'est uniquement pr dire des méchancetés ! ( Dc tu as bien raison d'avoir peur lol ) Que du bonheur ( AlléluïaV-V )

Cette attraction/répulsion de Duo envers Heero est la base de tte la fic. Elle sera importante, oubliée puis remise au goût du jour par la suite.

Kels couples vois-tu venir, ds cette fic ? ( la question piège ki tue la vie ! )

T'as un Duo miniature chez toi ? Jveux venireuh chez twouâââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ… ! lol

Chap III : 

Suicidaire, le Qha-cou.. ? Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Juste sous le joug ( délicieux joug, au demeurant ) d'une autrice folle et sadik ( alias mwouâ lol )

Ben t'as raison, je te dirais pas si Quatre aime Duo d'amour TT Arf, chuis sadik… OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! ¤regard intoxiqué¤

L'histoire des Arts ( Hida ) me sert de couverture ds cette fic ! je suis en seconde Hida, je vais passer en bac L option Hida, et dc j'en profite. En spécifiant bien que cette fic est imaginée, et que, par conséquent, c'est totalement faux que le structure mê et toute entière d'une église soit modifiée à cause d'un étrange point. Il y avait bien sûr des points d'énergie sur leskels on bâtissait, ms l'on faisait en sorte que ça corresponde ac le plan standard de l'église, au lieu de poser ça et de s'arranger comme ils pouvaient après. Dc, merci Hida, merci, Ô couverture ! lol

Tu as tt à fait le droit de baver sur Heero ! a vrai dire, tu n'es pas la seule ! lol Zick, mes bêtas, Clad, Lianel, mwouâ… Heero a une de ces côtes lol

Je n'ai pas TUE Quatre… Je l'ai… _un tout petit peu_ RAPPROCHE de la môman de Shiny !

Chap 4 : 

Merciiiiiii ! Moi je n'aime pas mon prénom, ms si une autre maman que la mienne me dit que c'est joli, jvais p - ê commencer à apprécier lol

Moi je lui coupe pas la nette si Dudule m'emmerde pdt que je soigne un de ses potes ( H-c qu'il faut entièrement déshabillé pr ça, ooooh mince als ! lol ), moi je l'attache à une chaise pr lui inspection trèèèès poussée de l'infirmière Joëlle après lol !

Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé la réplique ( juste, au demeurant ) de Trowa ! le Tro, qd il s'y met lol ! Et puis la tête de poisson de Duo, trop fort ! Il s'y attendait pas, au 'Tu ne m'a pas demandé de te raconter' mdr Chuis sadiiiiiik ac cesptits bishies, qd mê…

Rire tte seule, c'est très bien ! Il faut glousser ( sans référence particulière à la poule, je précise ) au moins trois fois par jours ! Ça donne un coup de fouet aux cellules !

Chap 5 : 

Cmt tu fais pr tt savoir ? Mon histoire est si transparente que ça ? mwOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !

Cette fille… C'est ariane-Malfoy Shinigami ! C'est ma première bêta, une fille géniale que j'adore Elle m'a mit dans sa fic « Pince des ténèbres » et moi je lui rend son clin d'œil ! Mais ds mon histoire… Une créature, ni maléfique ni angélique… Une créature, c'est tout…

J'aime bien faire pleurer Dudule lol

Trowa… Ben Tro jl'ai zappé, dc si tu vx, il est d'aucun côté mais je bosse pr l'incorporer, par contre ! je modifie le scénar ! ( enfn, j'essaie… ! )

Chap 6 :

Heero reste ds l'ombre… N'as-tu pas dit qu'il ETAIT l'ombre, auparavant ? ….

Chap 7 :

Je poste pas svt, paske je n'ai plus le net ! Je n'ai Internet que pdt les vacs ! Dc, je fais ac les moyens du bord ! J'écris mes chaps pdt les cours, et les poste dès que je peux sur ! Ms au lycée, le net marche 1 fois sur 15, et les ordis sont programmés pr ne détecter ni CD ni disquettes ( par contre, ça marche ac les MP3, trop zarbe ! lol Ms mes chap. sont trop lourds pr rentrer sur mon Mp3… ) je conviens mtnt que ma questions était un peu stupide… Paske c'est clair que je ne suis pas assez régulière !

Chap 8 :

Heero est Satan… Ben… p-ê ?

Mais un Satan bien faible, als ! Paske pr s'abaisser dvt Dudule… Bon, furax et qui maîtrise carrément plus ses pouvoir, okay, ms qd mê… Koike non finalement… Il est fort H-chanounet ! Heero est sadik, fier, fort, et ne rechigne ni dvt la douleur ni dvt les obstacles. Als oui, je pense que si ça peut l'aider, il est tout à fait prêt à prendre RDV ac la Mort ! ( sans peurs et s'en reproches lol )

Chap 9 : 

Le plus « inquiétant pr le Wu, c'est que, justement, il n'a absolument RIEN fumé ! Oh Seigneur… ! Beuuuh kouâ ? L'a pas droit d'avoir une vie privée, le tit Dragon ?

Au début, jvoulais caser sally et Wi ensemble. Mais Zechs est arrivé d'un seul coup, de nulle part, et àa c'est fait. Ils ne m'ont rien demandé, ils sont partis, et sont tombés amoureux sans mon avis. Mtnt, faut que je recolle els morceaux ac sally. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et ça colle aussi ac une relation fraternelle ( sœurternelle, comme m'a dit ma premier bêta ? )

Et voiluuuuuu ! J'ai tt répondu ! ( C'est la RAR le plus lonnnngue que j'ai jamais écrite ! Plus d'une page, purée ! ) En tt cas, merci pr m'avoir laissé une review à chak chapitre ! J'ai pu coir ta progression dans l'histoire et celle de tes questions, pis ça m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Chuis plus motivée que jamais !

Encore merci et gros bisouxxxxx ( ainsi qu'à Dounouchette ! lol )

**

* * *

Hlo :**

Bien sûr que tu px avoir la suite ! Et tout de suite, mê ! Merci pr ton enthousisme !

Bizz !

* * *

Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

Tu as le choix

Il se réveilla lentement. Tout doucement.

D'abord, sa conscience se réveilla. Il su qu'il n'était pas mort.

Ensuite, son cerveau retrouva lentement ses facultés. Donc, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, plus vite, et plus régulièrement.

Posément, le sang se propagea. Son corps engourdi lui fit mal, il eut des crampes. Il voulut serrer les dents mais ne le put, et subit donc sans rien pouvoir faire.

Les odeurs lui parvinrent, et son cerveau arriva enfin à les analyser. Il était encore gourd, mais il reconnut vaguement du désinfectant. Plus d'autres choses.

Il put remuer les doigts, difficilement. Yeux fermés, il essaya autant de fois qu'il put. Chaque fois le fatiguait davantage, de par l'effort, mais se soldait également par plus de facilités à effectuer ces simples mouvements si élémentaires.

Après les mains, il fit les doigts de pied. Ce fut plus dur. Il devait plus se concentrer, parce que c'était plus loin de son cerveau ; il y avait donc plus de muscles et de nerfs à parcourir avant de les atteindre ses doigts de pied. Lorsqu'il réussit pour la première fois, la douleur fut telle qu'il craignit de s'évanouir de nouveau. Difficilement, il tint le coup, laissant passer la douleur sans la lâcher de vue. Lorsque la souffrance reflua, il se trouvait apathique sur son lit blanc, couvert de sueur, incapable de faire un seul autre geste. Son pyjama bleu hideux lui collait au corps sous sa couverture légère.

Tentant d'endiguer la douleur, il déplaça ses yeux jusqu'aux limites de ses orbites oculaires. Par la fenêtre entrouverte au store à demi baissé, il voyait la nuit. Bleu intense, sombre. En un mot, nocturne. La nuit nocturne. Quelle surprise ! Bref, il faisait NUIT. Je sais, je me répète, mais voyez-vous, je veux être sûre que vous mettiez le point sur cette notion. Qui ne vous servira à rien pour le reste de l'histoire, mais tout de même ! On sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir ! Il devait être minuit. Ou pas loin.

Deux heures après, il fit ses premiers pas. Il s'effondra plusieurs fois, paralysé, mais finalement, vers 8 heures du matin, il put, en se tenant aux murs, se diriger vers le poste de l'infirmière de surveillance. Les rondes ne commençaient qu'à 8h30, afin de laisser aux patients un assez long temps de sommeil, nécessaire pour un bon rétablissement. _(1)_

La jeune femme brune poussa un cri en le voyant, pâle, échevelé, les traits tirés et creusés, et le corps fatigué, lui sourire faiblement dans l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Toute la matinée, plusieurs infirmières s'étaient succédées à son chevet, à répondre à ses moindres demande ( verres d'eau, gâteaux – besoin de sucre – nourriture, TOUT ) et à le promener gentiment dans les couloirs pour refaire ses muscles légèrement atrophiés. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il courût un marathon le jour même, mais avec des précautions, il pouvait bouger légèrement.

Et maintenant, il observait son ami, Chang Wufei faire des couettes à un grand blond aux yeux bleus, qui avait eu la malchance d'aimer les longs cheveux. Duo, malicieux, avait fourni des armes à Wufei : quelques chouchous et épingles à cheveux qu'il gardait toujours, qui dans ses poches, qui dans sa natte. Une épingle à cheveux, ça peut toujours servir, avait-il affirmé devant leur surprise.

* * *

« Je me demande tout de même pourquoi il est dans cet état, fit Zechs, tentant d'oublier l'état désastreux de ses cheveux quand son petit Chinois aurait fini de jouer avec.

- Choc nerveux psychologique, c'est simple, répondit tout naturellement Duo en sirotant sa grenadine à la paille et en fixant le centre de la table blanche en formica.

Les deux blonds firent la moue, et échangèrent un regard. Un instant, Quatre trouva à s'étonner de cette… compréhension.

« Euuuh… En français, steu plaît, Duo ? finit par demander Quatre.

Duo eut un micro sourire, et un très léger soupir lorsqu'il se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Wufei a été très touché lorsque tu as été agressé, Quatre. On est(était ?) tous très tendus, très nerveux, et on a eu du mal à surmonter ça. Heureusement qu'on était là chacun pour l'autre… Sinon on n'aurait jamais tenu. Tu sais comme moi que Wufei intériorise tout. Qu'il ne divulgue rien et mourrait plutôt que d'avouer une faiblesse. Il nous a soutenus, Sally et moi, mais lui ne s'est pas reposé sur nous. Ou peut-être un peu sur Sally, parce qu'elle le comprend encore mieux que moi. Et donc, lorsqu'il a apprit que tu avais repris connaissance, et surtout que tu t'étais si bien remis, je pense que ça lui a fait un tel choc, que toutes ses barrières se sont effondrées. Plus d'inhibitions, plus d'interdits, de règles, d'honneur ou de trucs comme ça. Il est plongé dans son euphorie, en ce moment. Il reviendra dans… quelques temps. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Sur ce, après un dernier regard amusé au Chinois qui tentait joyeusement de faire lesdites couettes à Zechs qui ne VOULAIT PAS savoir ce que subissaient ses précieux cheveux, il remit sa paille dans sa bouche, et aspira une gorgée du liquide frais et piquant parfum grenadine.

Zechs, nota avec un certain pincement au cœur, que pour que Wufei fût à ce point choqué par l'accident de Quatre alors que Duo avait l'air plus serein, il fallait que le garçon aux cheveux noirs fût intimement proche du petit blond. Cela l'attrista sans qu'il pût dire pourquoi.

Quatre réfléchissait activement. Wufei avait été perturbé par son agression. Ça, ce n'était pas étonnant. Le garçon avait beau feindre une presque totale indifférence à leur égard, Quatre savait que pourtant, ils étaient tous les trois importants pour lui. Ils étaient devenus sa seconde famille – la première ayant été décimée par un incendie dans la maison familiale plusieurs années auparavant. Il eut un sourire rêveur. Il sentait que les liens entre Duo et le garçon s'étaient resserrés. C'était bien. Peut-être, ainsi, ne passeront-ils plus tout leur temps à se courir après en se lançant des piques… Pourtant, il sentait, grâce à son empathie, certes encore amputée d'une bonne partie de ses facultés, mais tout de même présente, que Duo lui cachait quelque chose, qui l'impliquait et les impliquait. Et il était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Duo.

- Oui Qua-chou ?

- Dis-moi la vérité, exigea Quatre d'une voix ferme.

Duo releva vivement la tête, faisant sauter les mèches de sa frange, et planta ses yeux dans ceux, aigue-marine, de son meilleur ami.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je te l'ai déjà dite !

- I run, I hide, but I never lie.

- Je connais, c'est ma devise, dit sèchement le natté, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

- Tu oublies qui je suis, Duo. Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais je n'ai pas menti, répliqua aussitôt le garçon d'une voix abrupte.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela, contra calmement Quatre.

- Bien ! siffla son… ami !

Un silence passa. Zechs se demandait comment une simple phrase avait pu mettre le natté dans un tel état d'énervement. Son sourcil légèrement haussé était la preuve de son incompréhension. Quatre se tourna soudain vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète ! Duo est tendu en ce moment, mais c'est rien ! On va pas s'engueuler juste pour ça.

Duo poussa un soupir et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, coudes posés sur la table.

« 'scuses Quat'… Chuis désolé… mais chuis super stressé depuis quelque temps, et…

Quatre le coupa d'une main sur son bras.

« Don't worry, Darling ! lui murmura-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le regardant entre les mèches épaisses de sa frange, Duo haussa un sourcil, puis, devant l'air serein de son ami, sourit et se jeta à son cou.

« ÇA, c'est mon Quat que j'aime !

Ledit Quat que Duo aimait lui rendit son étreinte en riant. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

« Il n'empêche que je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches.

Il avait volontairement insisté sur le mot.

Duo se libéra de son étreinte et se renfonça profondément dans sa chaise. Il reprit son verre, et en but une gorgée à la paille. Son regard était caché par sa frange.

« Je refuse.

La voix était dure. Lorsque Duo releva la tête vers Quatre, celui-ci vit qu'il n'avait presque aucune chance de convaincre le natté de tout lui avouer.

« Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais.

- Non.

Les yeux mauves se firent sauvages.

« Quatre… siffla-t-il venimeusement.

Le petit blond savait que, lorsque Duo prononçait son nom en entier, c'était grave.

« Duo.

Sa voix à lui était calme, et posée. Il n'y avait que ça pour apaiser Duo lorsqu'il était dans ses grands jours. Lui montrer qu'on n'était pas impressionné – même si en vérité, c'était le cas – et qu'il ne contrôlait pas tout. Qu'ils avaient eux aussi droit à leur liberté de penser.

Les yeux violacés se plissèrent un peu plus. Duo ne jouait plus, et le montrait clairement.

* * *

Au milieu de tout ça, Zechs, à qui Wufei, totalement déconnecté de la réalité ambiante, faisait la deuxième couette avec soin, ne comprenait pas grand-chose – et même rien du tout. Il se sentait mal à l'aise au milieu de ce combat à mots couverts. Il sentait que l'enjeu était bien plus important que ce qu'il voyait, et que ces deux-là avaient un secret.

« Alors ?

- J'ai déjà impliqué suffisamment de personnes là-dedans !

Là, Zechs se sentit carrément de trop.

« Euh… Vous… vous voulez que je parte ? tenta-t-il, espérant secrètement sur la réponse serait positive.

- Non, restez s'il vous plaît, demanda fermement Quatre.

Zechs sentit que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande. Le blond n'avait ajouté le « s'il vous plaît » que pour la courtoisie.

Les yeux de Duo étincelèrent.

« Tu abuses, là, Quatre. Il n'a rien à faire avec ça, ni lui ni Wufei ! Ni toi ni Sally ! C'est à moi de régler ça, alors arrête de jouer les petits chefs !

- Je fais tout, sauf jouer, Duo.

- Tu _t'amuses_ avec les mots ! Préfères-tu ce verbe-ci ? demanda-t-il mielleusement.

- Non.

- Alors arrête de jouer les saints.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne jouais pas.

- Quatre !

Wufei se figea brusquement sous le cri du natté. Il tourna la tête vers Duo, les pupilles agrandies. Il avait peur du natté. Il faut dit qu'ainsi, les yeux étincelant de colère, le visage fermé, il était plus qu'impressionnant. Instinctivement, il se pressa contre le grand dos large de Zechs au travers la chaise. Le blond sursauta, puis, après un rapide regard, l'attira par les hanches sur ses genoux. Wufei lui fit un sourire, puis se laissa aller à appuyer son flanc sur le torse solide du barman, un air enfantin sur le visage.

_**Il est mignon, comme ça… Dommage qu'il ne reste pas dans c't'état… Enfin bon…**_

En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, deux yeux mauves et deux aigues-marine se défiaient. Duo fit un mouvement du menton vers Zechs et pinça les lèvres.

**Traduction** : pas moyen de parler de ça devant le barman.

Quatre posa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux en laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire tranquille.

**Traduction** : Zechs était sûr.

Duo donna un sec coup de tête vers le bas.

**Traduction** : Non !

« Duo ! Arrête de faire ton gamin !

- …

- … Duo !

- Mais tu comprends pas ? hurla brusquement Duo en se levant violemment, renversant sa chaise par terre et faisant sursauter Wufei sur les genoux de Zechs.

- Comprendre quoi ? demanda doucement Quatre en se levant à son tour, beaucoup plus calmement.

- Mais que je veux pas vous perdre, **fuck** !

Le garçon paraissait fulminer, mais dans ses yeux, les deux blonds – Wufei était toujours avec Alice au Pays des Merveilles sur les genoux de son blond adoré – reconnaissaient maintenant la nuance qui différenciait la peur de la colère. Et là, c'était définitivement la peur.

« Tu ne me perdras pas, Duo.

- Tu parles ! Il a déjà failli te TUER, Quatre !

Zechs sentit confusément ( il est pas doué, mon Zechsynou ! mdr ) qu'il approchait du cœur du problème.

« Je veux pas qu'il recommence ! Je t'aime trop pour ça ! Et je ne veux pas les impliquer, ni lui ni Wufei !

- C'est déjà trop tard ! s'exclama Quatre, d'une voix aussi forte que la sienne. Il est sûrement en marche pour Wufei, et Zechs, si on continue à le voir – ce qui va sûrement être le cas vu que je vais pas pouvoir partir demain d'ici – sera aussi en tête de liste ! poursuivit-il, implacable.

- Je refuse !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Alors autant les mettre en garde contre le danger qu'ils courent !

- Si je leur dis, ils seront encore plus exposés ! Il va vouloir les tuer eux aussi parce qu'ils en sauront trop !

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils se défendent s'ils ne savent pas contre _qui_ ils doivent le faire ? Je veux bien que tu aies peur de nous causer des problèmes, mais réfléchis, à part moi, il n'a attaqué personne !

- Tu te trompes.

- …

Quatre espéra avoir mal entendu.

« Pardon ?

- Il n'a pas attaqué que toi, répéta plus calmement Duo, en détournant le regard.

- Comment ça ?

Quatre sentait pondre un certain pressentiment plutôt funeste. Aussitôt, il repensa à l'absence de Sally.

Duo inspira un grand coup et serra fort ses paupières. Ses yeux le piquaient étrangement.

« Il a failli tuer Sally. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je l'ai trouvée dans une poubelle, dans une petite ruelle.

Les yeux aigues-marines de l'étudiant se remplirent de larmes. Ses jambes lâchèrent, et il s'affala sur sa chaise, manquant de la renverser. Il dût se rattraper à la table, et dans son geste, glissa du siège. Duo le rattrapa, et le rassit sur la chaise avec un sourire triste.

Zechs sentit que là, il était VRAIMENT de trop. Tous les trois – quatre en comptant cette mystérieuse Sally – partageaient un secret, bien trop lourd apparemment pour eux. Eux qui n'étaient que de simples étudiants sans histoire.

C'était peut-être sur ce point que Zechs se trompa. Ces quatre adolescents n'avaient absolument rien de « simples étudiants sans histoire ». Ils étaient, à l'inverse, tout le contraire. Mais nul ne s'en rendit compte alors. Ce fut leur erreur.

* * *

_Tzuzuku… _

_

* * *

_

(1) : C'est toujours un truc qui m'a sidéré, ça. Les malades, dans les hôpitaux, on les réveille à 7 heures du mat', alors qu'ils ont rien à faire pendant la journée ! Ils pourraient au moins les laisser pioncer peinard, non ? Ils guériraient plus vite ! Il pourrait décaler l'heure des traitements pour que les pôv' tit arrivent à se faire une nuit à peu près potable, qd mê !

* * *

Et voilà C'est déjà ¤enfin ?¤ fini !

La suite arrive tout de suite, parce qu'en fait, les deux parties son déjà écrites, et donc je suis en train de faire coupure ( ben voui, puisque je l'écris lol ) J'espère que vous vous ennuyez pas trop… ces deux parties n'ont rien de phénoménal ( y a un brin d'action à la fin de la suite, promis ! ) mais faut que je pose le cadre pour l'action de la fin de la suite ( c'est compliqué tout ça mdr ) Bon allez, je vous laisse lire la suite !

Des 'its reviews, please ?

Bichous à tous ! ( Surtout à ma bêta Toulousaine adorée, gros poutous ma puce ! )

Shin'

**PS :** Pensez SVP à mettre un tit commentaire pr ma seconde bêta qui se donne du mal à tt lire soigneusement pr déceler les + petits fautes ! Merciiii ! Ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis sûre !

ET MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI LISENT MÊME SANS LAISSER DE REVIEW

C'est dommage, mais pas la fin du monde !


	11. A la cafét' Part II

**A la cafét' PARTIE II**

Nous voilà donc en route pour le chap 11 ! Plein de bôôôôôôôôôôs sentiments bien dégoulinants… ! lol

Donc, comme promis, voici la suie du chap 10. Je vous avais dit que le chap allait être divisé en deux parties, et bien voilà, c'est fait !

**Catirella :**

Je mets un point d'honneur à répondre aux reviews que l'on m'adresse. C'est un geste bénévole et volontaire de la part du lecteur ( plus souvent de la lectrice du reste lol ) et je trouve que c'est vraiment gentil de penser à l'auteur. Je me dois dc en retour de penser à mes lecteurs !

Et je renchéris, la vie sans net, c'est **vrmt** l'Enfer ! Pas de contacts ac les amis ( j'en ai à Toulouse et à Paris, dc les convers au tel durent et les parents sont pas d'accord lol ) et plus de fics… On se sent seule ! Surtout qd on l'a connu pdt trois mois avt d'Orange t'emmerde ! Là ça fait VRMT ch.er !

La Dounouchete est effectivement ton croisement Duo/Heero/Wu ( tu devais être d'humeur maso le jour où t'as choisi son caractère ds le cahier lol )

Finalement, je vois que ce chap a suscité bcp de réactions qd mê ! Ça me rassure V#V

Quatre a effectivement rouvert les yeux… Ms… Chut ! c'est un secret ! Suite ds le prochain chapitre !

**Llianel** :

Bien sûr que tu px m'appeler _tite shin' !_ j'en suis ravie ( un surnom de , un ! ) ms tu sais qu'en français pur, ça fait _petite mort_… Et la petite mort, sais-tu ce ke c'est… ? ¤gros regard pervers de l'autrice assorti d'un sourire non moins pervers¤

Assumer sa folltiude est quelque chose de vrmt très épanouissant, a déclaré le Docteur Lys Shiny en prenant son air le plus docte possible… C'est nécessaire, au mê titre que les P'tit Lu ( le petit pot des os costaud ) à la fixation du Calcium D, E et C sur les os du péroné tibétain ( mdr )… lol

Ben voui, C vrai que les Gryffi sont aussi rusés, y a qu'à voir Ryry ; Lily, James, Sirius – les Maraudeurs, koi ! Mais… qd mê… Duo a une grande gueule et sait s'en servir, un bon physik ( no coment please ) et une loyauté à toute épreuve – selon moi.

J'aime pas particulièrement les serpents, ms leurs représentation, oui. J'adore les Dragons – plus Asiatiques qu'européens, ms il y a également de beaux dragons Européens – et dc, les gros lézards, lol… Mais il est qu'en certains cas… certaines situations… Un petit Serpent ac un p'tit Lion j'arrive à l'admettre…¤air innocent 100 naturel ¤

En parlant de ça… Eragon vaut vrmt son pesant d'or ?

Qu'il est doux d'être à l'asile… Imagine-toi, entouré de Quatre comme majordome et masseur particulier, celui qui prend soin de ton corps ; Treize en soubrette ds son boulot de femme de chambre – prêt à se _soumettre_ au moindre de tes **_désirs_** ; Zechs c/ barman ; le Wu total _out_ et _over_ en tant que coiffeur ; Duo pr t'éventer doucement lorsque tu as trop chaud et te murmurer sensuellement « Êtes-vs confortablement installée, Ô Maîtresse de mes jours et mes nuits… ? » Alors… ? il est pas beau mon asile ?

Duo sera un esclave sexuel, ne tkt pas pr ça Enfin, ds un certain sens… c pas juste k'il ait arrêttééééééééé ! ( si on pense à la mê, bien sûr ! )

Tu es prise de ts les côtés… Hm… Ki te dis que je vais trouver une allusion perverse ds cela… ? Hein… ? lol je n'en ai pas vu la moindre ! je dirai simplement que ça doit être vraiment TRES bon !

T'as commencé le yaoi à 10/11 ans ? Tes parents ont rien dit ? Moi la mienne a crisé qd elle a vu que j'évrivais un lemon – bon, plusieurs, c'est vrai… Trois ds la chambre, un le matin ds la cuisine au petit dej', et un autre ds la douche… ms bon… ! lol

J'essaierai de voir ces films dont tu me parle ac tant d'enthousiasme…

Et console-toi des Australiens ac les persos des mangas lol

Heero, je ne le vois pas se soumettre devant tout le monde,devant n'importe ki. Limite devant ses compagnons, et encore. Jamais devant l'ennemi mê s'il doit en mourir. Ou en ts cas, et c'est complètement différent, jms sous la force. Je serais + prête à concéder sa « soumission » ds l'intimité et la douceur d'une étreinte ac celui/celle qu'il aime. Pour moi, Heero est un roc de fierté, ms si on lui demande gentiment – si on ne lui demande pas – il le fera pr faire plaisir, naturellement, en y mettant du sien. Et parce qu'il a une confiance pas aveugle, ms entière, totale et inébranlable en l'autre.

Les barrières ne sont dc pas très efficaces, c'est ça ?

Ça ne fait que renforcer ma « haine » envers les Ricains… sauf Dudule, bien sûr ! ( heureusement qu'il est là pr remonter l'niveau lol )

Coooooooool ! Ns ce sont les manifs anti-CPE qui ont bcp perturbé les cours ! On a perdu deux mois et demis sur le dernier trimestre ( en fait, on A PERDU le troisième trimestre ) Moi je ne me plains pas, paske j'en faisait partie, dc… je faisais blocus et manifs qd je pouvais ( ma mère bissait sur Angers, dc un peu chaud pr faire manifs ds la ville, koi ! )

Je vois grosso modo, ouais… Et ça me surprends ke tu connaisse une si petite métropole qu'Angers ! Enfin bon…

Je t'annonce officiellement que je suis totalement _crazy about_ your prénom ! J'adore ce nom, c pas possible ! Moi j'aime pô le mien, bêrk ! Mais le tien est léger, doux et parfumé – à l'image du vent – il peut être tendrement, charmeusement ( ?) ou/et doucement prononcé et roulé sous la langue… ! Que du bonheuuuuuuuuur ! J'aimerai appeler ma Fille comme ça… ou Êve – je trouve ce prénom très doux – Océane ou inventer un prénom, léger et doux comme la soie ! pr les garçons, j'aime Mathéo, Léo, Théo… Nathanaëlle également, je suis folle de ce prénom, ms il est trop dur à porter – référence à la Bible, mê si le prénom n'est pas parfaitement le mê.

Ma bêta te remercie pr ton petit mot ! On laisse tjrs un p'tit mot aux auteurs, ms jms aux bêta ! Als que sans elles – eux, pask'il y a aussi klk mecs, faut pas croire – les fics ne seraient pas ! Ou bien + mal écrites lol

**Lynshan : **

J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre !

Cette fic est peu bcp noire c : tu peux t'en douter niarkniark ! Tu as tt lu d'une traite ? T courageuse !

Merci pr tes encouragements !

**Zick** :

Oui, vmt, honte sur toi ! lol C'est pas une honte d'avoir raté un de mes chaps, y a bien + important ds la vie ! MECHANT ORDI MECHANT ! Si tu vx, j't'envoie H-c pr te le réparer ! Tu vx, dis, tu vx… ? ( paske si T pas preneuse, moi, si ! )

Jdois être aimée de ton ordi ! Ze l'aime lol ! te pends pas, ça va salir la moketteuhh ! lol

Tes délires sont tellement drôles que je peux rien répondre à ça ! C tt simplement _trop_ ! J'adr lire tes reviews, des fois jme demande si ça plaît vrmt pis là je reçois Llianel ou Zick, et jme fends la gueule un bon coup !

_« Quatre passera le premier mouhahahahahaha! Pour qu'elle raison? Folie passagère... » _mdr ! J'imagine trop la scène, toi ac les bistouris, les scalpels, la tronçonneuse, les bishies attachés à la table d'opération bayonné ( Vive le jambon, t'a sraison ! )

_Je me rappel plus pourquoi je pense que duo est pas humain, mais je le pense!_

**Voilà qui va grandement m'aider à semer moins d'indices lol**

_¤La preuve que Duo n'est pas humain, il a un moteur a la place du coeur. _T'as vu ça où, twouâ ? Purée, faut k'tu m'explik !

_¤Première réaction après avoir su que Zechs lui avait servit un café, j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il lui avait mis de l'alcool dedans... comment ça je met tout sur le dos Zechs, c'est pas ma faute si il est louche! _Pk Barby-Boy ( BB niarkniark ) est-il loucheuuuh… ? Mwouâ j'l'aime bien, transformé en jouet ( oooooooh… ! Grr_rrRR_Rrrrrr_rr_ôôô_ôô_ôôôô_ôÔÔ_ÔÔÔÔâââ_ââ_âÂÂÂrrr_rRR_RR !

_¤le "hihihihihihihihi" de Wufei ma filé un frisson, je m'attendais au retour du Réléton! _Ben qd mê pas, chuis pas sadique à ce point-là ! Sadik, oui, maso et suicidaire, non !

_¤Il est vulgaire Duduleuh! _OUEP !Et als ? Moi j'aime les hommes, les vrais ! lol Et bien oui, il est vulgaire, paske je sais que moi qd je gueule sur quelqu'un, svt je lâche un p'tit juron à la fin, pr rehausser le niveau V#V

_¤C'est qui l'ombreuh d'abord qui suit Dudule? Un pervers? oO _Tu pense vmt que je m'emerderais à mettre un petit pervers de rien du tt ds cette fic ? lol Et birn nan… oui… Rôh je sais pô ¤grand sourire d'ange¤

_¤Quatre fit ses premier pas, il se ramassa plusieurs, et Zick planqua la bouteille d'huile derrière son dos, tout en sifflant. _DON'T TOUCH MY QUA-CHOU ! Koike, le voir patiner, ça doit être drôle… Chope la bouteille d'huile et en asperge le couloir « Zick : Euuuuh, Shiny… ? Shiny ( occupée à badigeonner un déambulatoire pr les tit vieux de l'étage du dessus en balade ds ce couloir-là ) : ouaip ? Zick : Cmt vont faire les infimiers et les infimières pr traverser le couloir ? Shiny ( se relève ac un graaaaaaaaaaaand sourire ) : Tu disais, j'ai pas écouté… ? Zick : les infirmiers… Il font cmt ? Shiny : … ¤se regardent ac Zick ; regardent le couloir ; se regardent¤ Zick ( prenant le flacon d'huile pr en mettre sur les poignées de portes ) Merde pr les infimières ! ¤laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge souyrire sadik de Shiny alias mwouâ¤

_¤Dis donc, il est intelligent Dudule! impressionné_ J'en ai marre des fics ki prennent Duo pr un con ! S'il est terroriste, C pas pr rien ! si c'est Shinigami, C pas pr rien non plus ! Dc, arrêtez de le prendre pr un idiot, merdum ! je t'engueule pas perso, simplement, ben jtrouve ça un peu facile dle prendre pr un baka sans cervelle simplement parce k'il parle bcp et que C pas un glaçon !

_¤Nous on sait ce que c'est que leur secret, enfin je pense que l'on pense que l'on sait, a moins que ma pensée que l'on pense que nous pensions que nous savons soit totalement fausse. /Alors finalement, est-ce que nous saurons quel secret partage les jeunes qui sont comme tus le monde dans la tête de Zechs mais comme personne dans la réalité? _Als d'une, t'as des pensées assez longues à écrire lol et de deux, assez contradictoires ! Et de trois, ben ça m'fait marrer ! mdr ! Et de Quatre ( pas taper Zick ! REPOSE CE TANK **TT DE SUITE !** ), si c'est un secret, j'vais pas te l'dire, tu t'en doutes bien !

_¤Quatre a t'il des tendances masochiste et aimera t'il les électrochocs qu'il recevra des électrodes que j'ai placé un peu partout sur son corps? (niark! niark! He is alive! alive!...c'est justement le contraire que je veux --") _Déjà, à la base, pr être terroriste, il FAUT être masochiste ( enfin, selon moi ! ) Prtant, je ne pense pas qu'il aimera ton châtiment… je crois qu'il préférerais que Trowa l'empale doucement, fougueusement – délicieusement…

_¤Zeck retrouvera t'il finalement ses cheveux d'entant? _J'en doute, j'en doute… niarkniarkNIARK !

_¤Avec ses couettes, pourra-t-il faire un cosplay de Candie? _Chais pô… ¤regard illuminé d'une lueur lubrique et perverse¤ Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiickeuh… ? On demande son costume de soubrette à Treize… !

_¤Zick arrêtera-t-elle d'écrire des review de 3 km de long qui finalement ne veulent rien dire? _NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Pitié, pô çâ ! Si vx me privez de ces reviews, JE BUTE TROWA ! Jlui donne un rôle miséreux pr le faire rentrer ds la fic puis jle tue lentemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent douloureusemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent sadiquemeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent !

_¤Dormira-t-elle un jour et écrira-t-elle une review digne de ce nom? (nous ne le saurons jamais) _Et moi j'espère pô !

_¤pourquoi n'y a t'il pas de fiction sur mickey, Minnie et tous ses amis? _Tu te vois écrire un lemon entre Plûto et Myckey ? Cmt tu vx trouver du yaoi et du yuri, deds, toi ?

J'adore tes reviews, y a pas à dire ! Et sinon, ke dire… la suite arrive… !

Big kisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

PS : Harry n'est QUE pr MWOUÂ ! Privilège d'être copine ac l'autrice niarkniark, gniahahahaha !

**Théalie : **

Vouiiii, tu résumes bieeeeeeeen !

Je suis ravie que me fic t'angoisse un chtit peu ! Moi j'ai tremblé, pleurer et reprit espoir en mê tps que les persos ds certaines fics ! C'est absolument enivrant, et savoir que C un peu le cas pr toi, ça me réjouit pocoup ! lol

Tkt, tt ça ne va pas se finir en death, msp-ê ke… Un ou deux meurtres de plus… Au point où on va être à la fin du chap, de tte façon… !

Bon, je n't'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire

Bisssx merci de tes encouragements

La fin est superbe selon moi ( je sais que c'est très vantard que de dire ça, mais j'y peux rien, C la vérité ) en tt cas j'ai chialé c/ une fontaine en l'écrivant. Le mieux c'est de l'écouter ac une chanson très épurée, touchante et pure ! Et de visualiser comme moi je visualise…

Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Mais si vs êtes encore là, c'est que vs n'ÊTES PAS de petites âmes sensibles ! Alors, messieurs dames, réjouissez-vs du spectacle…

Savourez, ce sera le dernier…

Bonne lecture !

**Tu as le choix**

« Je suis désolé Quatre… murmura sincèrement Duo, agenouillé par terre devant son ami. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.

Droit comme un piquet sur sa chaise, le garçon resta silencieux, les yeux voilés, le regard fixé devant lui.

Wufei se leva brusquement des genoux de Zechs, et alla s'installer sur ceux de Quatre avec un grand sourire.

« Tu verras, après un câlin ça ira mieux ! affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt, il s'enroula autour du corps de Quatre comme une liane, nouant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, appuyés contre les barreaux de la chaise. Il pressa sa tête contre les clavicules du convalescent, et ferma les yeux.

Quatre sentit une vague de chaleur l'emplir, et étreignit fortement le Chinois. Il pressa son visage dans son cou, et quelques larmes s'égarèrent sur la peau dorée de Wufei.

Zechs sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, accompagnée d'un gros pincement au cœur qu'il ne voulait pas s'expliquer.

« Pardon Quatre… bredouilla faiblement le natté. Je voulais pas…

- C'est pas ta faute…

- Si. C'est moi qu'il veut, tu sais bien, lâcha lugubrement Duo en se relevant et en s'éloignant d'eux.

Quatre releva la tête. Ses yeux, même si les larmes en coulaient encore, étaient décidés, durcis.

« Certes c'est toi qu'il veut, mais personne ne l'oblige à nous tuer pour t'avoir. Tout est de sa faute.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Wufei.

« Dans un premier temps, nous devons assurer ta protection, affirma-t-il d'une voix redevenu celle que Duo aimait à appeler « 'tit Qua-chou mode Chef-d'entreprise-(tous à couvert ! ) ».

- Hors de question ! s'écria le natté en se retournant sur eux. Je ne vous mettrais pas plus en danger que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Je lui ai donné un avertissement, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait marché. Il s'en reprendra à vous.

- Justement. Autant être prit pour avoir volé un bœuf qu'un œuf.

- Quatre, c'est trop dangereux ! Regarde toi ! Tu es resté _inconscient_ TROIS jours ! Il a presque EGORGE _Sally_ ! Nan, je refuse. C'est trop dangereux.

- Oui, justement ! Tu crois que tu arriveras à te mesurer à lui ? Il maîtrise ses pouvoirs à la perfection ! Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué, il avait changé son apparence, Duo ! Il est malin, très rusé ! Il t'aura, tôt ou tard ! Mais dans ce cas-là, autant que ce soit le plus tard possible pour que tu aies le temps de contrôler les tiens, toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, contra Duo.

- S'il te cherche, c'est que tu en as. Peu de gens sont prêts à tuer pour une personne sans intérêt. Surtout un étudiant.

- Il y a des dégénérés partout.

- C'est en continuant à jouer l'autruche que tu nous mets en danger. Tous autant qu'on est. Sally, Wufei, Zechs, et moi. Sans te compter toi. Lorsqu'il m'a attaqué, il n'avait plus rien de son apparence. Il était blond, grand, baraqué. Mais c'est pas ça qui a fait la différence. Il m'a attaqué à distance. Je me souviens pas de tout, c'est vrai, mais… Il a recommencé. Il m'a regardé, et j'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Après, je me rappelle plus de rien… J'ai dû perdre connaissance dès ce moment-là…

Duo fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas entendre parler de ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'on fît du mal à ceux qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

« Et le seul point qui n'avait pas changé, c'était s…

- Ses yeux, murmura Duo.

- Comment sais-tu ? s'étonna Quatre en sursautant légèrement – et faisant grogner Wufei qui trouvait les genoux de Quatre moins confortables que ceux de Zechs.

- Lorsqu'il s'en est prit à Sally, j'ai vu ses yeux, juste avant. Ils avaient ce même bleu que je n'ai jamais vu autre part que dans ses yeux.

- C'est ça. Tu devras toujours regarder les yeux de ceux qui t'entoureront. Même les nôtres. Il se peut qu'il prenne nos apparences afin de t'approcher et de pouvoir te prendre.

- Hum…

Le natté se tourna vers Zechs. Il l'étudia un instant du regard, sonda ses yeux et le dévisageant de haut en bas, chose pas aisée avec la table entre eux deux. Puis, il soupira en secouant la tête air mi-exaspéré mi-ennuyé. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas que Zechs fût au courant de tout ça.

« Zechs… la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir, doit rester strictement entre nous. Question de vie ou de mort pour ceux qui en seront au courant.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, ajouta-t-il en lançant un bref regard noir à Quatre format « 'tit ange tout mimi tout choupi tout kawaï » ®©™.

- De toute façon, je pense que j'aurais réussi à le savoir tôt ou tard, dit-il en lançant un regard à Wufei.

Quatre lui fit un sourire amusé et énigmatique.

_**Il est vraiment bizarre, ce Quatre… J'ai une impression étrange, avec lui… **_

« Hum… Tu vas devoir faire attention, maintenant. Si tu croises un adolescent brun, les cheveux en bataille, avec de grands yeux bleus intenses et très clairs – une couleur de gouache, de peinture – pars en courant. Et si tu vois une autre personne, qu'elle soit blonde, rousse, fille ou garçon, avec ces mêmes yeux, méfies-toi beaucoup. On ne sait pas trop qui il est. Quatre me dit que ce n'est pas un New Type, et pourtant il a réussi à lui faire avoir une crise d'empathie à plus de 15 mètres de distance. Fais très attention toi, Zechs. Maintenant que tu es entré en contact avec moi, il le saura. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il te tue toi aussi. Ou même qu'il essaie.

- Et pour Wufei ? Il est en danger dans cet état, dit-il en désignant le jeune homme qui fredonnait _La Macarena _tout en se balançant lentement de droite à gauche sur les genoux de Quatre, les yeux fermés et un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Duo se mordit la langue.

« Je pense… Qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il reste ici. L'hôpital est fermé la nuit – pas que ça fasse une grande différence mais tout de même – et il y a des gens dans le bâtiment. Peut-être que ça le découragera.

Duo raccompagna Quatre à sa chambre. Ils laissèrent Wufei aux bons soins de Zechs. Car le garçon, très sérieusement, leur avait fait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas pu achever les couettes du barman. Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire, et Wufei s'était indigné devant ce spectacle, criant que personne ne le prenait au sérieux. Quatre et Duo s'était éclipsé vite fait, laissant à Zechs le soin de calmer l'affaire. Une fois à distance respectable, ils purent enfin rire tout leur saoûl. Un Wufei totalement _over_ était trop tordant.

Duo ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer Quatre en le soutenant. Le blond devait se reposer le plus possible pour rentrer chez lui. Duo l'amena jusqu'à son lit et Quatre en profita pour détailler sa chambre, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait à son réveil et durant la matinée, tout occupé qu'il était par son vœu de retrouver au plus vite toute sa motricité, et le ballet incessant d'infirmières qui le chaperonnaient.

A gauche de la grande fenêtre placée face à la porte d'entrée, un grand rideau d'un blanc opaque divisait la chambre en deux. Sûrement y avait-il un second patient avec lui dans la chambre. Quatre s'en réjouit ; il allait pouvoir parler un peu ! La grande fenêtre – qui était plutôt une petite baie vitrée – se prolongeait du côté de l'autre patient. Un morceau de la pièce était prit par un coin salle de bain, dans lequel on entrait par une porte à trois pas de celle d'entrée, tout de suite sur la droite. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas se tromper, parce qu'il n'y avait que ces deux portes. Et du côté droit, son lit. Blanc, dur, pas très épais, avec tout un tas de piquets, de tringles et de tiges de fer au-dessus et sur les côtés. Deux espèces de table de chevet ornaient les côtés de la tête du lit, tout contre le mur. L'une d'elle servait à poser les plateaux repas, l'autre, à entreposer les médicaments nécessaires au patient. Les infirmières avaient reconnu que Quatre n'était pas potentiellement dangereux pour lui-même ou les autres, donc, les laissaient à portée de mains. Les quelques magazines apportés plus tôt par les jeunes femmes étaient épars sur les deux meubles.

Duo allongea Quatre sur son lit, le couvrit de ses couvertures et s'assit sur le bord du lit près de lui, en lui tenant fort la main. Il fixait la fenêtre ouverte, et qui laissait entrer dans la chambre une fraîcheur bien accueillie.

« Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- J'ai peur.  
- Je sais. Mais tu as fais le bon choix.

Il le tenait sur ses genoux. Nuance : le retenait. Le garçon était mort de rire. Chaque fois qu'il relevait la tête vers lui, il se pliait irrémédiablement de rire.  
**_Faut dire qu'y a de quoi…_**

Les grands yeux noirs du garçon se levèrent bien ouverts sur lui.

« Diiiis…

La voix était enfantine, et l'étudiant – qui avait pour le moment l'âge mental d'un diablotin de cinq ans – était trop chou lorsqu'il prenait cette expression là, à mi-chemin entre la perplexité, l'émerveillement et l'amusement. Autant dire qu'il était très souvent « trop chou », parce qu'il l'avait presque à chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

« Oui ?

- Pourquoi ça te va si bien, les couettes ?

- …

Sweatdroppe.

_**Comment tu veux répondre à ça ? **_

« Euuuh…

- Parce qu'il est gentil, et que les filles – qui portent des couettes quand elles sont petites – sont toutes gentilles, répondit calmement une voix grave derrière eux ( ou plutôt devant ).

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cafét' ( donc, devant eux, comme je viens si bien de le dire ) et y virent un jeune homme natté appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, un sourire calme aux lèvres et le regard doux.

_**Il est beau comme ça… **_

Wufei sauta de joie. Littéralement.

« Duduuuuuuule ! **Ouaiiiiis !**

Il courut à toute vitesse vers son ami et lui bondit dessus, enroulant bras et jambes autour de lui. Duo parut prendre le choc comme un charme, et se mit à tourner sur lui-même tout en revenant vers Zechs. Arqué vers l'arrière, Wufei riait eux éclats. Pas de doute, il était vraiment _over_.

Le barman se sentit un peu jalo--gêné-- , – pas jaloux, non ! _Gêné_ – de voir Wufei rire si librement avec Duo. Le natté avait l'air de… d'avoir un certain amour pour ses deux amis, et même si, selon lui, sa préférence allait vers Quatre, cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder le spectacle d'un œil plutôt… pas très sympa pour l'étudiant natté.

Soudain, Duo arrêta de tourner, et face à lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, posa son menton sur l'épaule de Wufei, et lui fit un clin d'œil, accompagné d'un sourire calme, puis d'un acquiescement.

Zechs rougit quelque peu et détourna la tête dignement. Le plafond était décidément des plus passionnant…

Duo rit.

L'encre s'étala en un flux régulier sur la feuille, aspirée par le papier en de gracieuses et souples lignes. Des ronds, des traits verticaux ou horizontaux, des boucles, des arcs de cercle.

« Alors, je répète ! 06-21-11-23-11. It's good ?

- Yeaaaaaaaah ! répondit Wufei en sautillant partout autour du blond.

- Oui, je l'ai.

D'une main, le blond rangea la petite feuille dans son veston, la coinçant comme ça dans son portefeuille, tout en fixant d'un œil ( l'autre l'aidait pour la feuille et sa poche ) l'écran bleuté de son portable.

« **NUMERO MEMORISE**

DUO MAXWELL

06-21-11-23-11 »

« Veux-tu le mien ?

- Hm… Ouais ! Ça peut toujours servir !

Véritable cow-boy des temps modernes, Duo dégaina son lasso Siemens.

« Pourquoi tu pars si vite, Dudule… ? couina tristement Wufei en le regardant de ses grands lacs noirs au bord des larmes.

- Le coup des larmes, j'le faisais avant toi, Wu.

- Rôôôôôôôh c'est pas zuste ! dit "l'enfant" en essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Mais pourquoi tu pars, dis, dis, hein, dis, hein, pourquoi, hein, dis, dis diiiiiiis ?

Duo hurla de rire devant l'air horrifié de Zechs, placé derrière Wufei, donc face à lui.

« Parce que… je dois… --hihihi-- rentrer chez moi --hôhohÔ-- !

- Et pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que Zechs a –-haha, trop fooooort !-- fait une grimace !

Wufei se retourna vers le barman, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

« Oï, Zechsy, c'est pas gentil, ça… !

- Mais nan, moi j'ai rien fait !

Dans le dos de Wufei, il articula silencieusement « Traître ! » à l'adresse de Duo.

« Zechs, tu vas devoir apprendre ça si on continue à se côtoyer. I run, I hide,…

- … but I never lie ! reprit fièrement Wufei en chœur avec lui en prenant la posture d'un mousquetaire en montant sur une table à l'aide d'une chaise.  
- C'est ma devise, continua le natté. Je ne la trahis pas. J'utiliserai des mots à double sens pour faire croire aux autres autre chose ou j'omettrai une partie des faits, mais _je ne mens pas_, précisa-t-il pendant que Zechs aidait Wufei à descendre de la table – Wufei qui n'en profita même pas un tout tit peu en nouant ses jambes et ses bras comme des lianes autour du garçon.

_**Je comprends maintenant le coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure… **_

« Wufei, je ne suis pas un coussin, dit-il très calmement.

- Si ! T'es le mien rien qu'à moi que je te prêterai pas !

- Bon les tourtereaux, annonça Duo en fixant Zechs dans les yeux ( on s'demande pourquoi, lol ) je vous laisse ! Je rentre chez moi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Wufei en lui faisant de gros yeux. Soyez sages, et ses yeux retournèrent à Zechs qui rougit légèrement.

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil, fit demi-tour et parti d'un pas sautillant vers le hall.

« Je repasse demain !

A la limite de la cafét', il s'arrêta.

« Au fait, Zechs ! … Magnifiques, les couettes. Ça te va comme un gant !

Comme il sortait en rigolant, il put entendre un « DUOOOOO ! » furax et un immense fou rire.

Il sourit.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de se tourner les pouces. La seule chose qui était arrivé depuis qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre, c'était qu'une infirmière avait amené un second lit, placé près de la fenêtre, cette fois-ci, parallèlement au sien, de l'autre côté d'une de ses tables de chevet. Un nouveau patient temporaire, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Il avait déjà lu tout ce qui l'intéressait ans les magazines des infirmières, et son « colocataire », ne répondait jamais lorsqu'il l'appelait – ce qu'il avait fait de nombreuses fois.

_**Je vais aller le voir… **_

Il se leva prudemment, testa un instant ses jambes, puis s'avança jusqu'au rideau. Il introduisit sa main, puis passa la tête.

« Bonj… **AAAAH !**

Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'effondra, horrifié.

_**Oh Allah ! SALLY !**_

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Wufei hilare et un Zechs mort de honte, cramoisi sur les pommettes. Faut dire que Zechs en couettes, on voyait pas ça tous les quatre matins, et donc, tout le personnel de l'hôpital leur avait fait une sorte de haie d'honneur. Il avait même cru voir quelques flashs…

_**Haaaaaaaaaaaan… Mon Dieu… Chuis maudit… ! La honte… !**_

Son regard tomba sur une petite silhouette au milieu de la pièce.   
Le rire de Wufei s'arrêta brusquement dans un hoquet.

« Quatre !

A terre, le garçon ne semblait plus être conscient. Les larmes coulaient de ses paupières closes. Il ne réagissait pas lorsque les deux garçons l'appelaient.

Zechs sortir de la pièce et courut jusqu'au poste de surveillance de l'infirmière.

« Noin !

- Oh, notre fameux b…

- Quatre s'est effondré !

- Quoi ?

- Chambre 444 ! **Vite !**

Pressée par la panique du blond, la jeune femme courut avec lui jusqu'à la chambre du jeune blond. Elle entra dans un magnifique dérapage contrôlé, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur le garçon aux cheveux noirs, agenouillé, en larmes, près de son ami blond.

« Oh mon Dieu !

« Il n'a rien de trop grave. Il devrait être remit demain. Que s'est-il passé ?

- On sait pas, murmura Zechs en tenant un Wufei tout tremblant contre lui. Quand on est rentré, il était affalé par là, montra-t-il en désignant le sol, près du rideau.

- Sally…

Quatre yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers Wufei. Pressé le plus possible contre le grand corps solide du barman, le garçon avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la porte, à droite de Zechs.

« Il a vu Sally… chuchota plaintivement le Chinois.

Zechs commença à comprendre.

« Lorsque vous lui avez dit, il a pleuré, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la chevelure noir d'encre de son étudiant. Lorsqu'il l'a vue, il a dû…

- Choc traumatique émotionnel, diagnostiqua Noin.

L'infirmière soupira suite à sa conclusion.

« Si tout se passe bien, demain il sera sur pied. Il a déjà fait preuve d'une récupération hors du commun… Sortir d'un comma si profond et avec tant de blessures, c'est rare… Votre ami est fort…

Zechs acquiesça. Son regard inquiet fut pour le garçon blottit contre lui.

« Nous allons lui administrer un calmant pour la nuit, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci.

- Décidément, vous êtes la compagnie des bras cassés ! Un qui est dans le coma, une fille dans le même état, un qui se comporte comme un drogué… Vous faites fort ! lança-t-elle en faisant de gros yeux.

Sa grimace tira un éclat de rire à Zechs, et elle sourit.

« Bon, je vais chercher mon injection, je reviens !

Pendant son absence, Zechs coucha Wufei. Comme le garçon ne voulait pas le lâcher, il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

« Tu pars pas, hein… ?

- Non Wufei, je reste avec toi…

- Merci…

Zechs lui sourit.

« De rien. Occupe-toi plutôt de bien dormir.

Le garçon se pressa contre les genoux du blond, sa tête au creux de ses cuisses,**_(1)_** et instantanément, s'endormit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Noin, armée d'une seringue.

« Ah. J'arrive après la bataille, je crois dit-elle en avisant le garçon endormit sur les genoux de son ami.

- Tu peux quand même lui injecter, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui.

L'infirmière fit rapidement l'injection, puis regarda le garçon.

« Ça doit être dur pour eux…

- Plutôt, oui, avoua Zechs. On a lié connaissance, tout à l'heure, et même s'ils sont heureux de voir que le blond s'était remit, le cas de la fille les préoccupe quand même…

- Viens, on va sortir de la chambre. On va les réveiller.

Zechs fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça que la jeune femme voulait qu'ils sortent…

Délicatement, il souleva doucement la tête de Wufei. L'étudiant gémit, mais ne se réveilla pas. Le barman l'installa doucement dans son lit, le couvrant soigneusement, puis, sans bruit, se leva et sortit de la pièce. Noin l'attendait déjà dehors. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, elle prit la parole.

« Je vais être franche avec toi. Cette fille n'a que très peu de chance de s'en sortir.

Zechs cligna des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Les ambulanciers m'on dit un viol, mais les tests sont négatifs.

Zechs ne fut pas surpris. Duo lui avait avoué qu'elle et Quatre avaient été agressés par un certain brun aux yeux bleus. Et ce n'était pas dans le but de prendre du bon temps.

Malgré tout, il joua la carte du soulagement.

« Tant mieux, soupira-t-il. Si jeune et déjà violée… Ç'aurait été… Brr… ! dit-il alors qu'on frisson glacé parcourait son échine – et celui-ci n'était pas feint.

- Ça s'est déjà vu.

- Je sais.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, donc, ils ont vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter pour la fille. Elle est dans un coma profond. Ses organes vitaux ne semblent pas touchés, mais son cerveau… ne réagi plus. Il ne fait que le vital. Elle ne respire qu'une fois toutes les six minutes.

Deux grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

« Mais c'est impossible, de vivre en respirant que toute les six minutes.

- Un homme a bien survécu une semaine en respirant une fois toutes les 7 minutes ! **_(2)_**

Zechs en fut estomaqué. Comment cela était-ce possible ?

« Mais le plus surprenant, c'est la capacité de guérison de cette fille. C'est comme si son corps préférait se concentrer sur sa cicatrisation, pour après la réveiller quand il sera en bon état de marche. Comme le mode veille d'une télé, quoi. Ou un fusible. J'ai encore jamais vu ça.

- C'est vrai que c'est space… murmura Zechs.

Mais à vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait guère. Quatre avait clairement dit que Duo avait des pouvoirs. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le blond était New Type. Le mystérieux brun aux yeux bleus semblait aussi avoir quelques… « particularités ». Alors non, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment…

Lorsque Noin partit en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Dans les deux lits visibles, les deux garçons « dormaient ». Rien ne bougeait, tout était silencieux. Il commençait à faire nuit. Un bleu qui se fonçait peu à peu se laissait attraper par la fenêtre entrouverte. Ils n'avaient pas entendu. Bien.

Dans le hall d'un hôpital silencieux, l'on voyait la lumière chaleureuse d'une cafét'. Elle ne fermait pas. Jamais. Pendant trois jours, c'était du non-stop. Bien sûr, il y avait des périodes creuses, où il pouvait se reposer, et de 14 à 15h30, ils fermaient. Ils en profitaient pour dormir. Trois jours lui, trois jours elle. Etc…

Là, il était assis sur une chaise, à une table où, plus tôt, s'était installé un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Il tenait entre ses mains une tasse de café brûlante. Ses doigts étaient passés dans l'anse. Les coudes sur la table. Le dos voûté. Une légère volute de fumée s'élevait devant son nez. Il fixait le liquide brun. Brun…

Brun comme…

Et peut-être même… si on cherchait bien… un peu de bleu ?

Brun… Bleu…

Brun comme le garçon qui avait apparemment envoyé à l'hôpital deux personnes, pour le simple fait d'en entourer une autre. S'il suivait le fil de ses pensées, c'était donc Duo le danger. Mais il ne suivait pas le fil de ses pensées. Il aimait le risque. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait choisi _ce_ boulot-_là_ et pas un autre. Pas barman, mais dans cet endroit. Dans un hôpital. Parler aux gens. Être en contact avec des sinistrés, victime du Danger. Le Danger, il y était, à l'hôpital. D'une manière bien particulière, mais il y était tout de même. Tout le temps, tous les jours, et à tous moments. Des blessés, des opérations. Des meurtres, parfois. Des accidents. De temps à autre, pendant plusieurs jours, c'était panique à bord, tout le monde était surbooké. C'était _ça_ qu'il aimait. Non, il ne reculerait pas devant le risque.

_**Et encore moins s'il concerne un certain beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs… **_

D'une traite, il but son café qui lui détruit la gorge, et se remit derrière son bar, à ranger ses verres. Il avait été interrompu alors qu'il les essuyait, mais ils avaient séchés tout seuls comme des grands. Il était fier d'eux.

C'est en souriant et en sifflotant qu'il commença sa nuit.

Tout était silencieux. Dans un hall sombre et pas éclairé, on voyait une lumière chaude, jaune, venant de la cafétéria. L'endroit ne fermait jamais. Il y avait un homme dedans. Mais aux autres étages, rien. Parfois, dans les couloirs, une ombre passait. Infirmières, ou autre chose.

Dans un hôpital en pleine nuit, trois corps réunis dans la même chambre se soulevèrent doucement. Les draps et les couvertures fines les couvrant glissèrent de leurs corps endormis. Les cheveux flottaient autour des têtes comme autant d'auréoles de différentes couleurs. Différents pouvoirs. Différentes puretés.

Ils étaient au quatrième étage. Chambres 401 à 500.

Dans un hôpital en pleine nuit, trois corps passèrent au travers d'une fenêtre. Les éclats de verre blindé scintillèrent sous la lune comme autant d'étoiles. Une magnifique et lente pluie d'étoiles baignant les corps qui tombaient, tombaient…

Tombaient…

En dessous, le bitume.

Tombaient… Tombaient…

Leurs cheveux s'étiraient derrière leurs têtes, telles des traînées noires, dorées, et noisettes. C'était… _beau_…

Tombaient… Tombaient…

C'était mortel.

Tombaient… Tombaient encore…

Plus que deux mètres.

Et dans ce bitume, des pointes poussèrent lentement. Des pointes en acier. La lune se reflétait sur leurs surfaces coniques polies. Entre 15 et 20 cm de hauteur. Parfaitement lisses.

Dans un hôpital en pleine nuit, trois corps s'écrasèrent contre le sol solidifié. Aucun cri ne fut poussé alors qu'ils s'empalaient. Aucun mouvement.

Juste… une ombre ou autre chose. Qui vint. Et qui repartit.

Juste… la mort.

Dans un hôpital en pleine nuit, personne n'entendit rien. Personne ne se réveilla.

Dans un hôpital en pleine nuit, trois corps moururent doucement, perdus entre l'herbe verte, le sang et le bitume.

_Tzuzuku… ?_

: Couché, les hormones ! Bande de perverses ( et pervers pour Jonas ) ! Quoi ? Mouâ ? Perverse ? Qui me parle, qui me parle… ? lol

: Pour la petite histoire, je tiens à dire que c'est entièrement vrai. Je ne sais plus quand, un homme a été enterré vivant. C'était quand on n'était pas encore aussi avancé que maintenant pour l'autopsie. On lui en a même pas fait, en plus, je crois… Enfin bref ! Donc, on a enterré un homme vivant. Il a tenu trois semaines en respirant une fois toutes les sept minutes. Trois semaines après, on l'a déterré. Ils s'étaient aperçu qu'en fait, il était pas mort :p

Je pleure. Je vous jure, je pleure ! Je… ben voilà, quoi… J'imagine trop la nuit, les reflets de la lune sur le verre qui vole en éclat ( c'est une image magnifique ) eux qui tombent, et leur corps qui restent suspendus, empalés sur les pointes, puis qui se posent par terre lorsque les pics disparaissent… Je… je pleure comme une madeleine… Faut que j'arrête, j'vais bousiller mon clavier… Oh làlà… J'vais créer un deuxième tsunami en Inde, faut _vraiment_ que j'arrête. Remarquez que je prends ça à la rigolade, mais je pleure VRAIMENT.

J'ai… une demande, à vous soumettre.

Je pense sérieusement à arrêter la fic ici.

Je voudrais donc que vous me disiez si vous voulez que je continue, ou non.

Je trouve que ça fait une fin magnifique ( c'est pas tous les jours que je pleure sur mon ordi, même quand j'écris des horreurs ! ). Tout en sachant que si j'arrête là, tout le reste de la fic qui est déjà prévu et trouvé ne sera jamais écrit.

Ou alors, autre moyen, je termine là et je change _Tu as le choix_ en _Tu as le choix(version courte)_, et je reprend tous les chapitres, plus la fin, dans _Tu as le choix(version longue)_. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai besoin de vos avis !

Enfin, pour le moment, j'ai surtout besoin d'un mouchoir, alors je vous laisse.

Bisous à tous.

_Shin'_

**_PS : _**J'ai ABSOLUMENT besoin de vos reviews avt **samedi soir** vraiment limite **dimanche matin** pr savoir si je continue ou pas ! Bien sûr, tt review « en retard » sera accepté ac joie, et aura une réponse si suite il y a… Donc, voilà !

Je pars mtnt de paris pour retourner en cours, et n'aurais donc plus le net au moins jusqu'aux grandes vacances !


	12. note

hello, lecteurs de Shin 1x2

Nous, bêta lectrices : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami et Bélinda une de ses amies sur place, publierons à la place de notre très chère Shin1x2 pour la simple et unique raison que notre très chère amie, n'a plus internet ! Donc elle passera les chaps à Bélinda qui les betalectera et qui me les enverra pour que je les publie afin que les updates ne soient pas trop longues !

nous vous remercions de votre compréhension et esperons que vous comprendrez

PS : l'arc un est terminé et la suite de "tu as le choix est publié" sous l'arc deux ( voir profile )

Shin, Ariane et Bélinda


End file.
